Not On My Agenda
by SammyWritesFicSometimes
Summary: It's not exactly easy being the closeted gay son of a conservative presidential candidate. That's why Blaine Anderson seeks the friendship of Kurt Hummel, the out-and-proud son of his father's opponent. But what begins as a reluctant friendship may end up having a larger impact on the election than either of them can imagine. Because falling in love was never part of the plan.
1. Chapter 1

_It's not exactly easy being the closeted gay son of America's conservative presidential candidate. That's why Blaine Anderson seeks the friendship of Kurt Hummel, the out-and-proud son of his father's opponent. But what begins as a reluctant friendship may end up having a larger impact on the election than either of them can imagine. Because falling in love was never part of the plan._

**Extended Author's note**: Firstly, this is based on a post by oddscarestuff that was going around tumblr, and I owe Odd so much for letting me write this fic based on her post.  
Secondly, I'm trying to keep "real" politics outside of this fic. Which means that, even if some of the characters remind you of certain political candidates, they're all hypothetical and, to be safe, so are the parties. I'm actually not even American. I'm here to write fic, not debate politics, and I don't want anyone to feel like I'm telling you who you should or shouldn't vote for.

Also, I'm trying my best to keep Kurt and Blaine's canon personality as much as possible, but there's some fairly big changes that come with changing their past, particularly to do with Blaine still being in the closet, and I hope you understand that.

And lastly, given that it's me, there will be angst and drama and betrayal and all that stuff. But one thing I can promise you, is no infidelity. Because we all know we've had enough of that.

But I hope you enjoy this, and, if you do enjoy it, that you're willing to stick with me as I continue with it - Sammy

* * *

Maybe there's the occasional advantage to being the closeted gay son of a conservative presidential candidate. But as Blaine Anderson stands between his parents at the end of tonight's debate, he's struggling to remember even one.

"I'm here to protect our way of life and protect what is good and right for our people."

A portion of the room erupts in applause, as Senator Anderson's voice booms down from the stage. The rest of the crowd simply shake their heads in obvious disapproval. Next to Senator Anderson, seventeen-year-old Blaine stands by his father, but he's wishing now more than ever that he was part of the crowd that's making a stand, allowed to voice his opinion, instead of being silenced by the opinions of his father.

It's been a long night. Presidential Elections are still a good year or so away, but CNN had wanted to hold a friendly debate now, with the presidential candidates having been just recently chosen. It had meant that Blaine had to sit through his father once again expressing his views against marriage equality. Blaine would be lying if he said he wasn't thrilled to see Senator Hummel, his father's opponent from the opposing party, completely dominate the argument on that topic. So perhaps that was at least_ one_ perk in being Senator Anderson's son that night.

_Okay, maybe there's another perk as well._

Blaine lets his eyes wander across the stage. Next to Senator Hummel stands his son Kurt. Beside the Senator, with his large frame and even slight belly, Kurt looks rather small in comparison, despite his height. Small, but not weak, Blaine knows. The whole country knows of Kurt's story. Having a father in politics had done nothing to protect Kurt from being bullied throughout middle school for being openly gay. If anything, it had made things worse, having a father in such strong support of equal rights when your son was growing up in a homophobic town. But Senator Hummel had never backed down on his position. _I refuse to let my family be bullied and manipulated,_ he had said, before moving his family to live with him in D.C.

And now, just barely 18, Kurt stands tall and proud, sandwiched between his father and his stepbrother, shaking his head in disapproval at the Senator's words. Blaine takes him in. It's the first time Blaine's seen Kurt in person, and he feels the heat rising up his cheeks as he realises that Kurt is just as attractive in the flesh as he is on TV, if not more so. He looks smart, dressed in fitted suit pants and a grey shirt that accentuates his toned figure. His sun-streaked, golden-brown hair is pushed up in a quiff that somehow manages to stay in place while simultaneously looking so soft that it's practically begging to have hands run through it…

"C'mon, Blaine."

Senator Anderson claps his palm on Blaine's shoulder, snapping Blaine out of his thoughts. The stage lights are dimmed and the cameras turned away from them. The broadcast had apparently finished.

"It's a shame your brother couldn't make it," continues Mr Anderson casually.

As if that's even a possibility. Cooper had distanced himself from the political side of the family as soon and as much as he could. It isn't so much that he strongly opposes his family's views, but rather that he simply doesn't care. He doesn't want to be involved in that life. Blaine has a feeling that Cooper only willingly mentions that side of his family if he thinks it'll win him brownie points with a girl he has his eye on.

"Yeah," said Blaine distractedly, his eyes following Kurt as he sits back down on what had been his seat during the debate. As Senator Hummel and his wife begin what appears to be an intense discussion, and Finn ducks backstage to take a call, Kurt calmly pulls out his iPod from his pocket and places the earphones in his ear. Blaine glances over to see that his father is already gone, off to the side of the stage as he whispers hurriedly into his phone. Blaine looks back at Kurt, biting his lip. Making up his mind, he shoves his hands into his pockets and walks over to close the distance between them.

"Hey," says Blaine nervously, waving his hand at Kurt's eyelevel.

Kurt jumps a little at the movement, looking up at Blaine with a stony expression. He pulls out his earphones, looking irritated.

"What?" asks Kurt, raising his eyebrows expectantly.

"I-" Blaine clears his throat. "I thought I'd come over and say hi. Blaine Anderson."

Blaine sticks out his hand. Kurt simply stares at it.

"Have you come over to tell me I shouldn't get married too?" asks Kurt harshly, not taking Blaine's hand.

"Wha-" Blaine drops his hand, feeling the bitter sting of rejection, "no, I-"

"That's a bit hard to believe after hearing some of the stuff that came out of your father's mouth before," Kurt spits out.

"Look," says Blaine. "I – I just figured that I need someone like you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asks Kurt, his eyebrows furrowed in suspicion.

_Someone who's gay. Someone who's out and proud and in the spotlight. Someone whose dad supports him. Someone who's managed to come out to his family and be accepted with nothing but love. _

The truth, the complete truth, is right on the tip of Blaine's tongue, begging to be heard. But Blaine can't say that. Not with his father. It's just too much of a risk.

"Well, y'know, someone who gets this whole thing," is what Blaine settles for instead, gesturing around at the stage. "I know your dad ran for vice last term, but this is all a bit of a step up for me. None of us were even expecting dad to be in the running for presidential _candidate._"

"Well, then, I should send him a bottle of wine and a bouquet of flowers in congratulations," sneers Kurt. "Oh wait, he'll probably get scared I'm trying to hit on him."

"Look, I'm not asking you to like my dad," reasons Blaine. _Heck, sometimes I don't even like him_. "I just… I want to keep in contact. There aren't too many kids who can relate to what we're going through. You might have Finn, but my brother's AWOL from the whole political side of things. All I'm asking for is someone to talk to if things start stressing me out. Please?"

He's pleading, practically begging at the feet of the son of his father's greatest opponent, but he can't help it. Blaine doesn't have anyone. Not anyone who can understand what he's going through. And he desperately just wants a friend

Kurt presses his lips together tightly, but he seems to be considering Blaine's words. Blaine can't help but sense that, despite Kurt's defensive exterior, deep down he's more caring and considerate than most of the boys he knows. Blaine's eyes dart around, checking that no one's nearby, before fixing his eyes back on Kurt's.

"I promise I'm not like my father," he says quietly. He gives Kurt what he hopes is a meaningful look. Admittedly, he's not quite sure what Kurt will take it to mean, or even what he _wants_ Kurt to take it to mean. But he doesn't want Kurt to think he's the same man as his father, especially when, in reality, he's far from it.

"You boys alright over here?"

Blaine and Kurt both look up as Senator Hummel, a forced smile on his face, walks over to meet them. But before either Blaine or Kurt can answer, another voice chimes in.

"Of course they are," says Senator Anderson, from Blaine's side. "Just two boys getting along, right?"

He throws an arm around Blaine's back, squeezing Blaine's shoulder with a little more force than the boy is comfortable with.

"Yeah," says Blaine, wincing as he wriggles out of his father's clasp. Kurt quirks an eyebrow, but Blaine ignores the judgement in his eyes. Instead, he pulls out a notepad from his pocket and scribbles down his name and number, before tearing off the piece of paper.

"Here," he says, shoving it into Kurt's hand. "You know, if you feel like taking me up on my offer."

Kurt looks at the piece of paper, pokerfaced, before shoving it in his pocket with his iPod.

_Well, it's something_, thinks Blaine.

"Kid, you ready to get out of here?" says Senator Hummel, eyeing Blaine suspiciously - no doubt he would interrogate Kurt once they were in private.

Kurt nods, standing up.

"See you around," he says to Blaine, before following his family backstage.

Blaine can't help but grin, giving Kurt a nod goodbye. But as soon as the Hudson-Hummels are out of earshot, Senator Anderson begins the questioning that Blaine had known was coming.

"What was that about?" asks Senator Anderson, attempting nonchalance, though his eyebrows furrow in worry.

"Just thought I'd make a few friends on the campaign trail while you're out making enemies," says Blaine casually.

Senator Anderson laughs, shaking his head and muttering about Blaine's sense of humour. But the thing is that Blaine had been completely serious, about every word.


	2. An Unexpected Phonecall

**A/N**: Let me start by saying that the response from Chapter 1 was truly overwhelming, so thankyou! Although I guess I shouldn't be surprised seeing as the original prompt was so intriguing. But because of the response, I really don't want to screw this up by rushing this, so I hope you kind of bear with me between chapters. I'll try and post once a fortnight at the very furthest apart, but I do have exams coming up which I should probably be studying for, and I still need to fix up bits of the outline. I may post a few little excerpts on my tumblr if people think that'll help ease the wait, but at least we'll have canon!klaine back in less than two weeks :)

Having said all that, I know that you may have another author writing for that same prompt by Odd, so if I fail miserably with this one then hopefully you'll have that one :). Naturally, I'll link to that fic if and when it gets published.

Anyway, enough of that – enjoy!

* * *

Despite Blaine's optimism, a week goes by with no contact from Kurt, and he eventually loses all hope of gaining Kurt's friendship. It was a long shot anyway, Blaine reasons. Especially when his family has given Kurt more than enough reason to steer clear of him.

But on a Sunday afternoon, when Blaine's lazing on his bed trying to finish his Algebra homework, his phone rings. Blaine nearly doesn't recognise his own ringtone – his friend Nick had changed it while he wasn't looking to Katy Perry's Teenage Dream, an ode to Blaine's obsession with the song in sophomore year. Now, Blaine checks his phone, to see an unfamiliar number on the screen. He instantly makes to reject the call – his parents had drilled him on numerous occasions about the dangers of picking up for an unknown number. But at the last moment, Blaine stops himself. He may not be able to recognise the number, but there _is_ a number – it isn't hidden. Surely anyone from the media wouldn't be that stupid?

Curiosity gets the better of him, and he accepts the call, pressing the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" Blaine greets his caller nervously, unsure of what, or who, to expect.

"Why hello there, Anderson."

Blaine nearly drops his phone in surprise. There's no mistaking that voice, melodious with a confidence that had taken years to acquire.

"Kurt!" exclaims Blaine. He should probably act a bit more aloof, sure, but he's unable to hide his happiness. "You called!"

"Yeah," says Kurt, and Blaine's relieved to hear that there's no snark in his tone. "I realised you don't have my number. Thought it was only fair we're on equal ground for any prank call wars we may have in the future."

"Is that so?" teases Blaine, leaning back on his headboard. He's thoughtful for a moment, before he asks a question he's not sure that he should. "Why are you calling, anyway? Your dad seemed angry enough as it were on Saturday when we were just talking."

"We are technically 'just talking' now too, y'know," Kurt points out.

"But this is different," says Blaine. "I mean, for one thing, this time, _you_ sought _me_ out. And I have to say, I'm pretty surprised by that."

_It's also just us this time,_ thinks Blaine_._ There are no parents to interrupt when things appear to be too uncomfortable. No cameras which can turn on and towards them at them at any minute. No prying eyes. It's just them…

"Alright, you caught me," concedes Kurt. "I just had a bit of a rough day and I need someone to talk to. I mean, I'd usually call my friend Mercedes but she's out on a date – with an absolutely amazing guy who I set her up with, might I add."

"I imagine you'd have good taste in men," laughs Blaine.

He spots his open bedroom door and hurries to shut it, fully aware that his mum is just downstairs making dinner. Settling back onto his bed, he's about to ask what's troubling Kurt, when Kurt gets in before him.

"You're different," says Kurt thoughtfully.

"Excuse me?"

Panic floods through Blaine. Crap, does Kurt _know_? Is that like a thing? That if you're gay you can just _sense_ when someone else is gay, even when you're just talking to them?

"I just mean that you're different to the rest of those conservatives," says Kurt. "I don't know. There's something about you that just doesn't scream 'bigotry' and 'hatred'. Maybe that's why I'm silly enough to call you."

"I'd like to think I'm different, but hey," Blaine drops the subject which is making him uncomfortable, lowering his voice till it's soft, soothing. "Do you want to talk about what's getting you down?"

"Oh – ah," Kurt hesitates, "no, that's okay. I don't need to talk about it, I guess. I just need to _talk_."

But Blaine senses that it isn't so much Kurt not wanting to talk about it as it is him not wanting to talk about it with _Blaine. _ Gaining Kurt's trust may turn out a lot harder than Blaine had first thought.

"Oh okay," says Blaine, slightly wounded. "Are you sure you – maybe you should talk about it with Finn or something?"

True, Blaine has no knowledge of just how close Kurt and Finn really are, apart from the more-than-likely skewed reports from the media. Blaine only knows that, with him and Cooper, regardless of how distant they may get, if something was really wrong, he would go to his big brother.

"No it's fine, really," Kurt brushes it off. "Finn and Dad went out to watch the basketball game anyway, and I don't know if you've realised, but basketball's not really my thing."

"Same," says Blaine. "I'm more of a football person myself."

"See, football I can actually get on board with," admits Kurt, "I mean, they have _scarves_."

Blaine chuckles.

"So is this all part of your dad's plan then?" asks Kurt. His tone is, for the most part, jocular, but Blaine detects a hint of genuine suspicion. "Is he getting you to fraternize with the enemy, find some dirt on us?"

"You're always so sceptical, aren't you?" says Blaine. "Why is it so hard for you to believe that I just want to be your friend?"

"Because our parents are running against each other for high office, maybe?" Kurt reminds him, as if it's obvious.

"It's because I'm straight, isn't it?" asks Blaine, acting hurt.

"Excuse me?" Kurt shoots back, the friendliness completely gone from his voice.

"Face it, Hummel," Blaine continues, "if I was gay you'd consider this to be some really romantic, Romeo-and-Juliet type thing."

"But you're not," says Kurt, mocking disappointment, his tone once again friendly. "Such a shame."

"Believe me though, if I were, you'd so be my Romeo," says Blaine flirtatiously.

"I bet you tell that to all the gay sons of your father's presidential opponents," says Kurt, playing along.

"How did you know?" gasps Blaine, mock-surprised.

From the other end of the line comes Kurt's chuckling, the sound eliciting an immediate smile from Blaine.

"You're such a dork," says Kurt amiably. "Hey, Blaine?"

"Hmm?" Blaine hums into the receiver, a wide smile still plastered onto his face.

"I _was_ seriously debating not calling, you know."

"I know, I mean, I get it," says Blaine sympathetically. His stomach knots up in shame, but he understands.

He glances at his door, checking to make sure that it's still shut.

"I – I believe in it, you know," he says, voice lowered as a precautionary measure.

"What?" asks Kurt curiously.

"Same sex marriage. Equal rights – your rights," answers Blaine. _My rights_, he thinks as an afterthought.

There's silence on the other end, and the lack of response makes Blaine nervous. Perhaps Kurt thinks that Blaine's lying, or that he's pulling Kurt's leg? But, eventually, Kurt speaks up.

"Don't let them know," is all he says, a hint of playfulness in his voice.

Blaine wonders who 'them' is. Kurt could mean anyone – his family, the party, the media – and it would still make sense. And Blaine hates that – hates that he has to hide, not just himself, but his opinions, from so many people.

"I won't," says Blaine. He glances down at the unfinished homework that's scattered across his bed. "I should probably be heading off. But Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"Thankyou."

Blaine doesn't need to mention all that he's thankful for. The phone call, a chance, treating him like he was his own person despite everything his father's party stands for. Kurt knows exactly what he means.

"Don't mention it," says Kurt, off-hand, before his voice grows serious. "As in, ah, don't actually mention it to anyone? Media-wise at least."

"Kurt Hummel, are you ashamed to be caught talking to me?" jokes Blaine.

"Don't ask questions you don't want to know the answer to," Kurt teases back. "Night, Blaine."

"Goodnight, Kurt."

As the line goes silent from Kurt's end, Blaine knows that Kurt's only teasing. But the fact that there may well be some truth in his words makes Blaine feel sick to his stomach.

* * *

**A/N**: And before anyone asks, yes, we will find out exactly why Kurt felt the need to call Blaine in the next chapter ;)


	3. Unexpected News

**AN: **Okay, so being on exam block actually means that I write more than usual, apparently. This chapter was getting a bit long, so I decided to post it as two separate chapters seeing as I've finished up with this part but not the next one. It means that the preview I posted is actually from Chapter 4, which hopefully will be up in the next week or so.

**This chapter contains the use of homophobic language – please read at your own discretion.**

* * *

A sea of red and navy blazers swarm through the gates of Dalton Catholic on Monday morning. Boys laugh and chatter as they fill each other in on the events of their weekends. Within the halls, Blaine stands by his locker, unpacking the contents of his satchel as he's approached by a dark-haired boy and a blonde boy.

"Good morning future first son," mocks the dark-haired boy cheerily, his warm hazel eyes alight with a happiness that's a definite rarity for this time of the week.

"Hey, Nick," says Blaine, shooting a smile to his best friend of five years. "What's got you so happy?"

"He had a quick rendezvous with Lily this morning," says the blonde boy, speaking of Nick's girlfriend from their sister school, Crawford Catholic Preparatory.

"Ah," says Blaine knowingly. His gaze shifts to something in the blonde boy's hand – a rolled up copy of the morning paper. "Well, Jeff, anything in particular I should know about this morning?"

"Just something about those idiots who graffitied that billboard of the Hudson-Hummels," says Jeff.

But what doesn't appear newsworthy to Jeff wins Blaine's attention, as he turns to face Jeff full-on.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh," says Jeff, holding out the paper for Blaine to take. "I thought you would have heard by now - it's pretty big news."

Blaine unfolds the paper and gives himself a minute to take it all in. Taking up half the front page is a photo of a billboard of the Hudson-Hummels. Senator Hummel and his wife stand with their arms around each other's backs, smiling warmly. Flanking them on either side are Kurt and Finn, the two boys having their arms crossed over their chest. But scrawled across Kurt's eyes is one word which sends chills down Blaine's spine.

_Fag._

Blaine breathes in sharply. He doesn't fail to notice that the other family member's faces remain unmarked.

_The son of presidential candidate Burt Hummel has been the target of what can only be described as a cowardly hate crime. A poster of openly gay eighteen-year-old Kurt Hummel was vandalised early yesterday morning. Police suspect supporters of conservative John Anderson are behind the act. _

As Blaine skims through the article, his stomach knots up from increasing disgust, until he finally reads the last line.

_The Hudson-Hummel family was notified of the incident early yesterday afternoon. _

Early yesterday afternoon. _That _must_ have been before Kurt called,_ Blaine thinks.

"I have to call Kurt," says Blaine automatically, before he has time to process what he's saying, or who he's saying it in front of.

"Oh yeah," says Nick sceptically, "like you just _have_ Kurt Hummel on speed dia- what are you doing?"

Nick looks completely stunned as Blaine pulls his phone out of his satchel to sort through his contacts.

"Calling Kurt," replies Blaine. As if it's the most normal thing in the world, for the son of one presidential candidate to call the son of another.

"Hey, you've reached Kurt Hummel's voicemail. Unfortunately, I can't come to the phone right now, but-"

"Crap," mutters Blaine, ending the call and slamming shut his locker. "I have to go to him."

"Wait a second," says Jeff, placing a hand on Blaine's chest and effectively stopping him in his tracks. "Since when are you and Kurt so chummy?"

"Since the last debate when we exchanged numbers," says Blaine hurriedly. He really doesn't have time for this discussion right now. "Look, I really have to go make sure he's okay."

Jeff takes his hand off Blaine and raises it in a _I'm-still-so-confused-but-you-do-what-you-got-to-do_ manner. Blaine knows he'll have to face his friend's interrogation eventually, but for now he rushes down the hall towards the doors, fighting his way against the throng of students headed in the opposite direction.

"Excuse me, Anderson!" calls a voice curtly.

Blaine curses under his breath, before turning around to give Mr Noakes a tentative smile.

"Good morning, sir," he says. Behind Mr Noakes, Nick and Jeff give Blaine sympathetic looks.

"Where do you think you're heading off to?" asks Mr Noakes. "Classes are about to start. You're not thinking about taking the day off, are you?"

"Of course not, sir," says Blaine quietly. "Sorry, wasn't thinking straight."

Had circumstances been different, Blaine would have found amusement in the double meaning of his words. Instead, he walks back towards his locker, groaning in frustration as soon as he's far enough away from Mr Noakes.

"C'mon, you're just going to have to talk to him after school," says Jeff comfortingly, as the three of them set off down the hall.

"Yeah, and in the meantime, give us his number," demands Nick.

"What?" says Blaine, staring at Nick as if he'd just asked for State Secrets. Which, Blaine reasons, he might as well have. "No way. Are you crazy?"

"Aw c'mon," whines Nick, and Blaine can't help but picture an oversized toddler in his mind. "Lily's obsessed with Kurt!"

"Er," says Jeff, his confusion speaking for both him and Blaine. "Why, exactly?"

"I don't know," shrugs Nick, "I'm still trying to understand girls, but Lil has this thing for gay guys. She actually told me once that she wished she was a gay guy just so she could date a gay guy."

"Isn't that kind of offensive?" asks Blaine, his eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Probably," shrugs Nick. "Anyway, it's nothing to do with your dad's party or anything Blaine. I'm sure she'd want your number just as much if _you_ were the gay one -"

_Good to know_, thinks Blaine, smiling to himself.

"-all I know is that getting her and Kurt in contact will get me some serious brownie points with her, if you know what I mean."

Nick shoots Blaine and Jeff a suggestive wink just as they reach their History classroom. Blaine simply rolls his eyes. Jeff, meanwhile, stares long and hard at Nick before saying, "Don't ever wink at us like that again."

Blaine can't help but chuckle as he and Jeff go to take their seats. Behind them, Nick stands in the doorway for a moment and calls out a confused "Is that a no, then?" before following them in.


	4. Of Side Streets and Ice Cream

**AN: **Sorry this is so late guys, but I guess I decided that I care more about my grades than I initially thought I would. Hopefully you guys aren't too sick of politics to continue reading this. I'll try and get the next chapters up soon now that I'm on holidays.

I hope it isn't too obvious from this chapter that I've actually never been to DC. Also, you've probably noticed that I've been pretty heavily basing Kurt's clothes on his season 4 wardrobe because, well, he just looks amazing this season.

One thing which I have to clear up before you read this, though. Please don't take Kurt's response to the situation as me condoning, or brushing under the covers, the use of homophobic slurs, but merely as one fictional character's reaction to it.

Alright, that's it from me for now, so enjoy :)

* * *

When the school day comes to a close, Blaine says a quick goodbye to Nick and Jeff before rushing out of class. A ten-minute speed walk later and he's standing just outside the gates of McKinley Day School, where both the Hudson-Hummel boys are enrolled.

Blaine scans across the throng of students who are filing out of the main school building, before his eyes come to rest on Kurt. Dressed in an off-white trench coat despite the mild weather, he seems lost in his own thoughts, unaccompanied as the other students walk around him. Blaine takes advantage of this to dial Kurt's number. He watches as Kurt checks the screen before pressing his phone to his ear.

"Hey?" says Kurt questioningly, and Blaine watches from afar as Kurt's face takes on a quizzical expression.

"Hey," says Blaine. "Look towards the gates."

Kurt turns to look directly at where Blaine stands, with a hand raised to catch Kurt's attention. On spotting Blaine, Kurt's expression grows serious. He turns right around and heads back into the building against the crowd.

"Blaine!" Kurt hisses into his phone. "You shouldn't be here!"

"I know," says Blaine. "I know it's risky, I'm sorry, but I want to talk about the article. "

"Go home, Blaine," orders Kurt.

"But-"

"Blaine," says Kurt firmly. "Turn around and go home. Get changed out of your uniform, grab a baseball cap, sunglasses, wear something that doesn't draw attention to yourself and maybe even lose the hair gel for once. Then I want you to take the metro-"

"Wait, hang on a second," interrupts Blaine.

He retrieves a pen and paper from his satchel and scribbles down the directions as Kurt recites them to him.

"Alright," says Blaine, looking down at the piece of paper. "I guess I'll see you in a bit then."

"Yeah," says Kurt. "See you."

An hour later, Blaine's navigating his way through a suburb that he's never been to before, despite having spent most of his life living in DC. His eyes are glued to the instructions he'd written down during the phonecall as he rounds a corner of an apartment block into a deserted side street.

"I see you found your way alright."

Blaine startles, tearing his eyes away from the paper in his hands until his gaze rests on the source of the voice. Kurt has his leg bent behind him, his foot leaning on the brick exterior of the apartment complex. His attire is far different than anytime that Blaine's seen him either in person or through media coverage. He's ditched the white coat that he'd had on earlier, wearing instead a nondescript loose grey shirt which was loose enough to expose the thick shoulder straps of the black singlet underneath it. His hair isn't styled into its usual quiff – which Blaine remembers Nick saying that Lily was particularly fond of - and his piercing blue eyes are out of sight behind thick, dark sunglasses. If Blaine hadn't come out specifically to meet Kurt, he probably wouldn't have recognised him at all.

"Well, this is new," says Blaine, walking towards Kurt after recovering from his initial shock. "New issue of Vogue come out that I don't know about?"

"Don't get too cocky now, Anderson," says Kurt, lifting off his sunglasses. "'You're going to have to learn to dress down more if you want to keep meeting like this."

Blaine allows himself a moment to feel elated that Kurt's the one to bring up meeting again, until he notices Kurt's eyes travel up and down his frame, taking in his dark-washed denim and collared polo shirt.

"Hey," says Blaine, feeling slightly exposed. "I tried. I was just worried someone might see me – I have a bit of a reputation to uphold whether I like it or not, y'know."

"That's the whole point, Blaine. To draw less attention to yourself," says Kurt, as if it's obvious. He sighs. "Well, at least you ditched the hair gel".

"You're encouraging," says Blaine, rolling his eyes. He's sure he sees Kurt's lips curve up slightly in a one-sided smile as he looks to the ground. But Blaine doesn't have time to enjoy what the observation does to his ego, as he remembers just why they're meeting in the first place. Before he can say anything, it's Kurt who brings it up.

"I'm guessing you saw the papers," he says, an offhand smile playing at his lips which Blaine can't believe he's seeing.

"Yes," affirms Blaine. "Kurt, I'm so sorry! Are you okay? Whoever did that, that was just…awful."

"Oh, Blaine," says Kurt, shaking his head as he kicks off the wall.

He gestures with a movement of his head for Blaine to take step beside him, and Blaine does so, utterly perplexed.

"I'm used to that," Kurt continues. "People have given me crap my whole life, either for my sexuality or my looks or my voice, and politics isn't exactly going to be free of that."

Blaine stares at Kurt, still surprised at how lightly he seems to be taking the whole situation.

"You're telling me you seriously aren't bothered by it?" asks Blaine. If something like that had happened to him, he would feel utterly humiliated, probably choosing not to come out in public again. Not to mention how much it would hurt him.

"Not really," shrugs Kurt. "I'm not saying it isn't a horrible thing to do, but it's kind of just become something that I've had to live with. Dad was pretty angry when he came home and heard the news, though."

"Wait," says Blaine, his mind working to put two and two together. "You mean, you found out before him?"

"Yeah," says Kurt. "Someone from dad's work called after everyone had left for the basketball. I practically had to beg them not to call dad about it till after the game. It's been so long since he's had a relaxing evening, y'know? Mind you, he was still pretty furious when he got home."

Blaine stares across at Kurt, mouth slightly agape, until Kurt blushes under his gaze and asks, abashedly, "What?"

"You're just so – wow," says Blaine, barely caring about the fact that he isn't making any sense. "I mean, most of the guys I know would go nag their parents about not getting into the varsity team, and someone calls you that and you don't even want your dad to know?"

Kurt waves it off, but the colour remains in his cheeks.

They've walked the full length of the street now, the side street ending onto a slightly busier road that's lined with small shops on either side. The pavement is crowded with people. Mothers hold the hands of their little children as they sort through shopping lists, the little ones looking around curiously with wide eyes; girls, still with the innocence of their youth, walk down the street with colourful backpacks, refusing to unlink their arms, much to the irritation of busy pedestrians; shopkeepers call out to passers-by about the end-of-day reduced prices….It's like nothing Blaine has ever seen before. His shopping trips had been limited to outlet malls, his dining experiences exclusive to five-star restaurants. This was like a whole new world for him.

"I've lived in DC my whole life and I've never even been here," admits Blaine, looking around in wonder.

"Ironically, that's the difference between a Senator from Washington's son and a Senator from Ohio's son," says Kurt. "Our family's actually never been amazingly well off. Back when dad had to keep the house at Ohio as well as a place here in DC, he lived out here."

"Really?" asks Blaine in surprise, causing Kurt to raise an eyebrow at him. "I mean, it's nice. I just wouldn't have imagined a Senator living out here, that's all."

"Dad didn't really mind it," shrugs Kurt. "The people here are friendly, things are close by. But then I got into high school and a couple of kids decided it was their mission to make my life a living hell."

Blaine's speechless at how casually Kurt mentions his past troubles.

"Dad suggested I move out here to live with him – the people here are nicer, he said, more accepting, and I was going to leave Ohio eventually. So I did, and then Finn, the lovable goofball that he is, said no way was I going anywhere without him. And then Carole pointed out that there was no way she was keeping an empty house. So we all moved out here. Dad still has to visit Ohio, of course, but now we just have a small apartment there instead of our old house. And because Dad isn't always having to go back to Lima to see us, he can visit different places in Ohio on his trips home, which I think they like."

Blaine nods. Kurt's life seemed a lot more complicated than he had first imagined.

Kurt looks up and down the street.

"Do you feel like ice cream?" he asks.

"Always," responds Blaine eagerly.

Kurt grins at him before taking Blaine's elbow. Blaine looks down at where Kurt's holding him, wondering if it means anything.

_Don't be ridiculoous_, Blaine thinks to himself, _he thinks you're straight, remember?_

Kurt guides Blaine towards a small ice cream store a few shops away. It's small, with just a few feet for customers to wait in in front of the counter, behind which stands a jovial man in a white apron.

"Afternoon, Kurt," says the man, "you doing alright?"

"As good as ever, thanks Mr Clarke" Kurt replies cheerily. "How are Peter and Emily doing?"

"Still driving their mother wild, that's for sure," says Mr Clarke. "What can I get you bo – oh."

It's then that Mr Clarke's eyes dart sideways to take in Blaine. But, much to Blaine's relief, he's spared from the harsh look which he's used to receiving when he's recognised by someone who obviously doesn't believe in what his father stands for. Mr Clarke merely gives Blaine a polite smile.

"Say, Mr Clarke," says Kurt conspiratorially, looking from Mr Clarke to Blaine and back again. "You wouldn't tell anyone about your new customer, would you?"

"Of course not," says Mr Clarke, looking back at Kurt and smiling widely at him. "Now, what'll it be?"

Blaine insists on paying for the ice cream – he says it's the least he can do, which makes Kurt roll his eyes, but he doesn't argue. The ice cream store doesn't have any chairs or tables, so Kurt and Blaine take a seat on the ledge just outside it, looking out at the hustle and bustle of the streets as they eat their ice creams.

"I can't believe you even felt like talking to me after everything," says Blaine quietly, eyes fixed on his scoop of peppermint ice cream.

"You didn't do it, Blaine," says Kurt earnestly, turning to face Blaine.

"How do you know that?" asks Blaine imploringly. "You barely even know me."

"Blaine, you've been nothing but decent to me since we've met," says Kurt. "I don't see why I shouldn't trust you."

"But that far from explains why you called me straight after you found out," presses Blaine.

"I think on some level I needed to know for sure that it wasn't you," says Kurt. "That not everyone in your party is that cruel, that some of you know how to be decent human beings."

"What would you have done if I didn't give you that confirmation?" asks Blaine quietly.

"Oh, that wouldn't have happened," says Kurt resolutely. "You came to me," he says, as if it's the simplest thing in the world. "You treated me like someone worth talking to, like someone with opinions that matter. I mean, it's probably something you take for granted. And, don't get me wrong, the majority of people treat me like that too. It's just that a lot of your fellow conservative friends kind of just turn their noses up at me whenever we meet."

Blaine nods, unsure of what he could even say to that. He stares across the road, taking a few licks at his ice cream, before speaking again.

"I- Kurt, can I ask you something?" he says tentatively.

"You kind of already did," jokes Kurt, smiling at Blaine, "but go on."

"What's it like?" asks Blaine quietly.

"What's what like?" blinks Kurt.

Blaine had thought his question rather obvious, but he clarifies for Kurt anyway.

"You know," says Blaine, "being out and gay, and with your father in the position that he is and-"

"Oh my god," Kurt whispers under his breath, a scandalized look on his face. "You've…never actually met anyone else who's gay before, have you?"

Blaine shakes his head.

"How are you not a homophobic asshole? You've never met anyone gay, you've grown up in that party, your dad's such an ass – forgive me for saying - and yet you seem so decent"

"No one ever really has an excuse for not being a decent human being," says Blaine with a shrug.

"Well, you're the prime example of that," says Kurt, shaking his head in disbelief.

"What's it like though?" Blaine asks again.

"It's…okay I guess?" shrugs Kurt. "I don't know any different. I've been out since the start of high school, and even before then my dad always kind of knew something was up. I guess everyone did. It was just up to me to confirm it for sure. And people give you crap about it sometimes but at the end of the day it just feels normal, y'know? So I don't really have anything to compare it with."

"Is it hard?" asks Blaine quietly, gazing into Kurt's eyes. "When they give you crap?"

"It doesn't happen too often," shrugs Kurt. "Especially not now that I'm older, and that everyone else around me is older. I'm sure there are a lot of people who're thinking things but they hold their tongue. And I kind of surround myself with people who accept me. But it used to really get to me. And not just about being gay, but about _how_ gay I am."

"I didn't know there were varying degrees," says Blaine, eyebrows furrowing.

Kurt laughs.

"Well, how obviously gay I am," says Kurt. "I remember coming home one day upset that I wasn't being cast lead in West Side Story because they thought I was 'too much of a lady'. At that point I was just so sick of being a unicorn."

"A what?" asks Blaine, sure he's misheard.

"A unicorn," explains Kurt, "Somebody who knows they're magical and isn't afraid to show it. It's something my friend from school said I was. She's a bit of a character. Anyway," Kurt shakes his head to get back on track, "when I told my dad, he kind of told me that maybe I needed to find roles that catered more to who I am. And that a unicorn without its horn is just a horse."

"Wow," says Blaine, completely awestruck - and completely jealous. "Your dad sounds amazing."

"He really is," says Kurt, and Blaine can hear the endearing tone in his voice. "What about you though?"

"What about me?" asks Blaine, surprised at having the focus of the conversation so suddenly turned to him.

"There must be something about this whole situation that annoys you," says Kurt, angling his head. "Difficulties getting a girlfriend, maybe?"

Blaine once again feels the urge to tell Kurt, to reveal the one thing he's never had the courage to tell anyone. But he can't. Maybe someday, he will. But right now, it's too soon.

"I…I kind of don't like getting extensions and stuff for assessment whenever I'm pulled away to help campaign," says Blaine, and it isn't a complete lie. "It makes me feel like I'm getting special treatment."

There's a moment of silence, before Kurt lets out a snort of laughter.

"Really?" he says, clearly amused. "That's your biggest worry? Wow, it really must be great being well-off and straight."

"Yeah," says Blaine distantly. "It must be."


	5. Coming Clean

AN: I feel like a bit of a spoilt author after all your reviews and comments for the last chapter, so I just wanted to say thanks again :). Also thanks to everyone who pointed out the mistakes I made with context/setting in the last chapter – I've since edited the chapter accordingly. There shouldn't be anything that carries over though, so hopefully you _shouldn't_ need to reread Chapter 4 to understand the future chapters.

Also sorry that this is a bit late, but I got caught up with everything going on in fandom this past 24 hours. This one's a fairly short one, but the next one should be, if my outline doesn't drastically change, a bit more exciting, a tad more angsty, and kind of violent. But, ah, I promise at least that Kurt will make it out in one piece? That's all I'm saying for now :)

* * *

When he arrives home, as soon as Blaine steps across the threshold, a voice calls out from the living room.

"Nice of you to finally come home," says Senator Anderson sternly.

Blaine freezes in the middle of toeing off his shoes. Of course, he had been trying to prepare himself for this moment the whole way home, but that didn't make him completely void of fear. He takes a few seconds to compose himself, before walking across to the living room. His father sits in a beige armchair, flipping through a newspaper, still dressed in his shirt and slacks from the day's work.

"Hey, dad," Blaine greets him, attempting nonchalance. "How was your day?"

"Good," says Senator Anderson flatly, eyes glued to his paper, "until I came home to find that my son wasn't home yet. " He looks up at Blaine, eyes running up and down his frame. "And you're out of your uniform. Don't tell me you skipped school completely."

"I came home and got changed, actually," says Blaine, somewhat defensively.

"Blaine, it isn't good if I don't know where you are," says Senator Anderson, setting aside his paper. "Just yesterday they found some vandalism about the Hummel boy and they're thinking it was one of our supporters."

"You know I would never do anything like that, dad," says Blaine, almost pleadingly.

"I know, Blaine, I raised you right," says Senator Anderson, and Blaine resists the urge to roll his eyes. "That's not necessarily what the media's going to think, though." On seeing that Blaine seems unperturbed by this, Senator Anderson gives a sigh of resignation. "Where were you, anyway?"

"I-" Blaine hesitates. For a moment, he contemplates lying. But he has enough to hide already, and no way can he bear hiding any more secrets. Besides, his father is bound to find out about him and Kurt sooner or later. "I was meeting up with Kurt."

"Kurt?" Senator Anderson repeats, eyes widening in surprise. "You mean the Hummel boy?"

"Yeah," says Blaine. "I- we've just talked a bit." He stammers over his words, despite the fact that he has nothing to hide. "I thought I should go see him, after what happened with the billboard; see if he's okay."

Senator Anderson stares at Blaine thoughtfully. The long silence begins to make Blaine uncomfortable, and he's just wondering if he should explain further when his father speaks up.

"This is good."

Blaine blinks. For the second time that day, he's sure he's completely misheard.

"This is perfect, actually," Senator Anderson muses aloud and yes, Blaine's heard correctly. "They've been trying to do damage control all day, and what better way to fix up this whole mess than to have my son be friends with Hummel's gay son?"

"Kurt and I were pretty low profile about the whole thing, though," says Blaine. "And whoever recognised us wouldn't really tell anyone."

"Hmm, let's hope _someone_ leaks a story," says Senator Anderson. "The media will buy into anything political these days. Not to mention it could do wonders for bipartisanship later down the track."

"Right," says Blaine uncertainly, feeling uncomfortable now given his promise to Kurt to keep their friendship quiet. "Um, anyways, I have a lot of homework I have to get started on, dad."

"Of course," says Senator Anderson, and Blaine can tell he's in a much better mood by the way he doesn't even take the opportunity to reprimand Blaine once more. "Your mother's making Adobo for dinner, by the way, so make sure you're ready to eat in an hour or so."

"Sure," Blaine calls back.

As soon as he has retreated to his room, Blaine's phone buzzes in his pocket. He retrieves it to find a text from Kurt.

**Kurt; 6:45pm:** I never properly thanked you for today. I didn't realise how much I needed it. Mercedes has been so preoccupied lately, and Finn's always busy with football, it was nice to have someone to talk to.

Blaine smiles to himself, before typing out a reply.

**Blaine; 6:47pm: **Don't mention it. If you ever need anyone to talk to, I'm here. Even if I may secretly be spying on you :P

**Kurt; 6:50pm:** Haha thanks. And, ah, I'm sorry if I made it seem like I was dismissing your problems today. I want to be there for you too. You mightn't have people hating you for who you are, but that doesn't mean this isn't going to get lonely for you.

**Blaine; 6:53pm:** No, it's okay! Besides, you just had that whole billboard thing happen, I'm pretty sure it would have been selfish of me to focus on my problems

**Kurt; 6:56pm: **Aw, thanks. Um, by the way, I kind of told dad that we met up. I hope that's okay. He actually thinks that if it gets out it wouldn't be so bad. Probably good for bipartisanship, he said.

**Blaine; 7:01 pm:** Already worth telling your parents about, am I :P But no, that's fine. You actually kind of came up in conversation today too, and Dad agrees. He was still kind of upset that I was home late. I swear they don't like me going anywhere these days.

**Kurt; 7:04pm:** Ugh, tell me about it! And I just know it's going to be even harder to get out now given the billboard incident. Dad's already trying to tighten security.

**Blaine: 7:05pm:** That sucks. I guess that means I won't get to see you for a while, hey?

**Kurt;7:07pm:** You guessed correctly. Which is annoying :( And I have a pile of homework I should probably get started on, so I should probably head off. Night Blaine!

**Blaine; 7:08pm:** Same. Night Kurt :)

Blaine stares at his phone, rereading his and Kurt's conversation like….well, like a teenage boy in love. He's not, though, of course not. But he isn't going to deny that Kurt's sad face at not being able to meet up regularly does give him hope. But ask him what it gives him hope for, and he wouldn't know what to tell you…


	6. Fighting Battles You Never Started

**AN:** Warning for homophobic language and descriptions of violence and fights

* * *

The coming Friday marks the start of the football season, and Blaine, Nick and Jeff decide to, as Seniors, go along to help spread a little Dalton pride at the opening game against St Mark's High.

"Lily's coming tonight," says Nick excitedly as they make their way towards the bleachers.

"Of course she is," says Jeff.

The boys are dressed in their school slacks and tie, blazers left behind in Jeff's following an afternoon stop for ice cream. Blaine had been quick to tell them that it wasn't nearly as good as the place Kurt had taken him Monday afternoon, promising to take Nick and Jeff there one day before they graduated.

Jeff's eyes rake through the filling crowd. He lets out a low whistle.

"Big crowd," he remarks. "I'd love to see half these numbers at a soccer game."

"Or an interschool debate," adds Nick.

"Or a choir recital," adds Blaine.

Blaine, Jeff and Nick exchange looks of understanding. It isn't like they're unpopular, far from it. But the three of them just find it irksome, sometimes, to do something so well and not be appreciated for it simply because it isn't something that everyone else loves.

"We should have just become football jocks," says Jeff, somewhat bitterly. "We could have had all the girls, too."

"Speak for yourselves," says Nick proudly, spotting Lily in the crowd and giving her a wave.

Blaine and Jeff exchange glances before rolling their eyes. They're happy for Nick, of course they are– he is their best friend, after all. They just don't see how him having one girlfriend in his 18 years of life makes him the huge stud he seems to think he is.

"Hey, check it out," says Nick, hitting Blaine in the chest and effectively winning his attention.

Blaine looks in the direction towards which Nick is nudging his head. Standing next to Lily is a tall, blonde-haired girl – Lily's best friend Jenna. When her gaze meets Blaine's, she gives a wide smile, gesturing to the empty seat beside her.

"She's liked you forever, man," says Jeff. His eyes are glued to Jenna, giving her a once over before finally looking at Blaine. "Why don't you ask her out already?"

"Yeah," agrees Nick "I mean, she's hot. Nothing compared to Lil or anything, but still, good enough for you."

"Thanks for that," says Blaine flatly.

"You know what I mean," says Nick, before urging him with a gently nudge. "C'mon, ask her out! Give me one good reason why you shouldn't?"

_Let's see,_ Blaine thinks to himself, _She's a girl, she probably only likes me because of my dad, she's a homophobic bigot who got grossed out that one time that we saw two girls kiss at the mall, and she's a girl._

"She's just, not my type," Blaine says with a shrug.

"Oh really?" asks Nick with a smirk. "Who is your type then? Kurt?"

Nick starts making kissing noises, puckering his lips uncomfortably close to Blaine's face. Blaine swats him away, rolling his eyes.

"Screw you guys."

"Nah, I see why you wouldn't want to date her though," says Jeff, looking at Jenna appraisingly. "I mean, she'd make you look like even more of a hobbit than you usually do."

"Thanks," says Blaine.

"C'mon," says Nick, smiling up at Lily again. "Let's go join them before all the seats fill up."

But they never make it to the bleachers. Because, seconds later, someone's tapping on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine turns around until he's faced with a boy about his age, dressed in the St Mark's football uniform, and glowering down at Blaine with a look so murderous the Dalton boy may as well have killed the other boy's mother.

"Hey," says Blaine, attempting to be friendly as he takes in just how big the St Mark's boy is. Because he is _big. _A good head taller than Blaine which, admittedly, isn't that tall, but the width of his shoulders must be double that of Blaine's at the very least.

"You're the Anderson boy, aren't you?" asks the St Mark's boy with narrowed eyes.

"That's right," says Blaine warily, eyeing the boy's hands where his fingers are curling around his knuckles.

"So apparently your family's the reason that my dads can't get married."

Blaine's mouth falls open. This he hadn't been expecting. Especially not at a football game. What can he even say to that? _I'm sorry my father has some pretty prehistoric values but please don't take it out on me because I actually agree with you_? Yeah, like that's going to go down well.

But apparently silence isn't quite the way to go either.

"What the _fuck_,-" demands the boy, his voice growing louder as he takes slow steps towards Blaine, "makes you think you can just go around saying who can and can't get married, huh?"

"Dude, relax," says Nick, stepping forward to place a hand on the St Mark's boy's chest. But the boy hits it away with his forearm . Nick's eyes widen, as he cautiously takes a step back.

Out of the corner of his eye, Blaine can see a crowd of curious students gathering around them.

"Look, I don't mean any trouble," says Blaine calmly, raising both hands in a gesture of surrender.

"Yeah, it's not Blaine's fault that your dads are fags!"

Blaine snaps around at the words. With widened eyes, he spots Jenna a few metres behind him, arms crossed across her chest and glaring at the St Mark's boy as if he were _scum_.

"Jenna, don't," growls Blaine. He's not sure if it's the fact that she's making things worse, or the fact that she just shouted the word that mere _days_ ago had been graffitied across Kurt's face, but something inside Blaine snaps and he's no longer willing to even try and hide his feelings for her.

"Oh no, you don't!" shouts the St Mark's boy angrily, and Blaine spins around to face him, only to find that he's even closer than before "You don't get to play the hero here. I know who you are. I know your family."

"You don't know the first thing about me," says Blaine angrily, his words slow but firm as he holds his ground.

"I know enough," seethes the boy.

Their bodies are so close they may as well be touching. Blaine takes a few deep breaths to calm himself down before he does something he'll regret

"Look, I'm not going to do this here," he says, stepping back.

Blaine turns around and makes to leave, Nick and Jeff scrambling to fall into step beside him.

"_Don't you fucking walk away from me!"_

Blaine turns around to face the boy once more, to tell him one last time that this is the end of the discussion. He never gets the words out, though, as a fist crashes into his face. Instantly he's on the ground, a heavy body pressing him down into the grass.

At first, his senses are heightened. He feels the pain of every blow, hears the screams that carry through the air, feels the shifting of the body above him as there are tugs and angry commands to 'get the fuck off'.

But gradually, it all fades away.

Somewhere along the line, Blaine blacks out completely.

* * *

When Blaine comes to, at first all he sees is white. There's a moment where he thinks that maybe this is it. Perhaps the St Mark's boy had killed him, actually killed him. That is, until he hears his mother gasp in relief.

"Oh, Blaine!"

Blaine blinks a few times, until he can see more than just colours. He's in a hospital, tucked under white sheets. The first person that comes into view is his mother, standing at his bedside, a tissue clasped between her fingers as she looks down at him with tear-streaked eyes. Relief floods her face. Next to her, Senator Anderson's face shows far less emotion, but even he can't hide a certain degree of relief.

"What happened?" asks Blaine, scrambling to sit up. As he puts pressure on his elbow, he winces at the sharp pain that it causes.

"You'll be okay, son," says Senator Anderson. "You black out pretty easily, apparently. You've just bruised in a lot of places. But you're fine."

"Fine?" gasps Mrs Anderson, looking up at her husband. She's a small woman, just a little over five feet, but the Anderson men know well and truly that when she gets fired up about something, she's no pushover. "He was beaten up at a football game by some quarterback. I don't think that qualifies as 'fine'."

"And we will press charges accordingly," says Senator Anderson calmingly. "When the media get hold of this there'll be an outrage. It'll show the liberals that they can't just go around doing what they want, that's for sure."

"John!" exclaims Mrs Anderson, shocked. "Have a little bit of concern for your son before you go and start your scheming."

"Cecilia, honey, I told you I'm already looking at pressing charges," says Senator Anderson with a tired sigh. Except Blaine can tell he's not really tired. It's simply the sigh that he gives when he doesn't want to discuss a topic further.

"Maybe we should pull you out of school," gushes Mrs Anderson worriedly, turning back to Blaine.

"Mum!" wails Blaine. Usually he'd try a bit harder not to sound like such a demanding youngest child but this, he feels, is worth the argument.

"Honey, if these kids are going to attack you for your father's job, maybe it isn't safe for you to be at school anymore," says Mrs Anderson.

_Or maybe it's Dad's job that's the problem._

"That's insane, mum," argues Blaine. "What, are you just going to hide me away for the whole campaign? If dad's brought this on our family then we're just going to have to face the consequences."

"Hey now, it's not my fault these people don't know how to solve their problems with words and not fists," says Senator Anderson defensively.

"It's still technically your fault that they're angry in the first place," reasons Blaine. "And maybe that's because words aren't working for them anymore."

"Oh honey, don't defend them," says Mrs Anderson pityingly.

Senator Anderson, meanwhile, doesn't share her sympathies.

"What are you trying to say?" he asks, eyebrows narrowing dangerously.

Blaine remembers himself then. God, what is he even doing? He has always felt his father was wrong, always thought that marriage equality seemed like a basic right – even before he had realised he was gay. But he never argues like this. No, he keeps it inside. For the sake of the family. For the sake of the party.

Which is why he lets his argument die. He tells himself to calm down and drop it before they _really_ start arguing about it.

"Nothing," says Blaine quietly.

The awkwardness that descends upon them is quickly interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Excuse me?"

The Andersons all turn to look towards the doorway. There, Kurt stands with a bouquet of red and yellow roses, dressed in a waist coast and suit pants, a sympathetic expression on his face.

"I hope you don't mind," he says, addressing Mr and Mrs Anderson directly. "I heard the news. I came to see if Blaine's okay."

"Ah, so it's out already," says Senator Anderson, clasping his hands together. "Right. Well, Cecilia, I think we should leave these two boys to talk."

Mrs Anderson rolls her eyes, before bending down to give Blaine a kiss on the cheek.

"Are you going to be okay, honey?" she asks.

"I'll be fine, Mum," Blaine reassures her with a smile.

She looks at him, gaze flickering between both his eyes, before giving a nod and following her husband out. Kurt steps aside to let them past, before shutting the door behind them.

"I see you aren't dressed down today," observes Blaine, as Kurt sets the flowers on the bedside table.

"I figured that there'd be way too much press around this for it to even be worth trying to hide," says Kurt, turning to face Blaine. "And, you know 'I have a reputation to live up to whether I like it or not'."

Blaine smiles as his own words are mockingly echoed back to him.

"That's okay, isn't it?" asks Kurt, suddenly worried. "I mean, I know the last time we talked we said our parents were okay with people finding out, but I never really asked you if you mind or not."

"No, that's fine," Blaine reassures him. "I don't care who knows. But honestly, I'm a little surprised your dad let you come."

"Ah, he may have ulterior motives behind that," admits Kurt sheepishly. "Not only does everyone already know you've been beaten up, they already know why. And Dad's always been heavy on emphasising nonviolence. Sorry, I know that probably makes you feel used, but I thought I'd come out and tell you straight up. And if it helps, he still is actually concerned about you; it's just that, y'know, he's got damage control to do as well."

"That's fine," shrugs Blaine, and somehow he didn't doubt that Senator Hummel actually cared about him - unlike his own father with Kurt a little less than a week ago. "It's politics, I get it. Just as long as _you_ came just for me."

"Whatever helps you take the pain away," Kurt shoots back, swinging his arms forward until his palms are leaning on the railings of the bed. "How much does it hurt?"

Kurt looks down at Blaine with so much concern that Blaine is actually momentarily overwhelmed. Having your mother look at you like that is one thing, but having someone you'd just met mere weeks ago look at you like that is something different altogether.

"It hurts a little," admits Blaine. "It's just a bit of bruising, though."

"It looks a lot worse than just a bit of bruising," says Kurt sympathetically. "I'm so glad you're okay. God, politics is just so messy sometimes."

"It's nothing really," says Blaine, just as he shifts in his bed to discover, by the pain the movement causes, that his torso is apparently bruised. He fights the urge to cringe. "And I'm sure you have better things to do than to hang around feeling sorry for me on your Friday night."

"Don't be silly," says Kurt.

But as if it's trying to prove him wrong, Kurt's phone beeps at that very moment. Shooting Blaine an apologetic look, Kurt retrieves it from his pocket.

"Text from someone special?" teases Blaine, as Kurt's lips momentarily twitch into a blink-and-you'll-miss-it smile.

"No, no one," says Kurt, but Blaine can't help but notice how flustered Kurt seems as he pockets his phone.

"So your phone just texts itself then?" asks Blaine with a smirk.

Kurt bites his lip, as if on the verge of confessing something, when-

"Hey Blaine! Your dad said you were awake and – oh!"

Jeff and Nick stop short, their widened eyes fixed on Kurt. Kurt gives them a slightly awkward smile, lips curling inwards as if he's uncertain of the new boys' reactions. Luckily for him, Nick's never one to forget his manners, stepping forward and extending an arm. Blaine knows it's silly, but he waits with bated breath. Because this is the moment that his two best friends meet someone who he hopes will become a very important friend to him.

"Nick Duval," says Nick.

"Kurt Hummel," says Kurt, taking Nick's hand in his without missing a beat. Blaine lets himself breathe again as Jeff, too, introduces himself

"So are you two friends of Blaine's or?" asks Kurt, leaning an arm back on the railing of Blaine's bed.

"Yep," says Nick confidently. "We're the ones who'll be making use of the huge flatscreen in the White House come next year."

Kurt laughs. His phone beeps again, and he checks it reflexively, the contents of the text eliciting an immediate smile.

"You know, not all of us have to spend our Friday nights in hospital," says Blaine.

"Yeah, we can take over babysitting Blainers if you want," says Nick cheerily.

Kurt twists his lips in contemplation. Blaine can tell that as much as Kurt feels that he should stay, he really wants to be somewhere else.

"I'm fine," says Blaine in response to Kurt's unasked question. "Besides, I heard they're getting me ready to be discharged anyway."

The lie comes out easily enough. Blaine's more than used to lying to make everyone else's lives easier. _And besides, it's not like I'm dying or anything_, thinks Blaine, remembering how his dad had brushed off his injuries so casually.

Kurt bites his lip.

"Are you sure it doesn't hurt too much?" he asks, the concern returning to his eyes.

"Yes," says Blaine, "and even if it did, it's not like you could kiss it better or anything. Just go."

Kurt gives Blaine a small, almost pitying, smile.

"Thanks, Blaine," says Kurt sincerely. "I'm so sorry again for what happened."

"Hey, it wasn't you," says Blaine firmly.

Kurt nods.

"I hope you feel better soon," he says. "Bye Nick, Jeff."

Nick and Jeff wave Kurt goodbye, before Nick rounds on Blaine

"What was he so excited about?" he demands.

"Who knows?" shrugs Blaine, but he can't help feel a growing sense of jealousy.

"It seemed to me like he had a date," offers Jeff, adding to Blaine's own suspicions.

"Maybe," says Blaine. But now that Kurt's out of the room, Blaine can look at Nick and Jeff properly, and he notices a large, purple bruise on Jeff's forearm, exposed only because his sleeves have been rolled up to the elbows. "Jeff!"

"What?" asks Jeff, jumping slightly in surprise.

"Your arm," gasps Blaine. His eyes flicker over Nick too, and he finds a dark bruise on Nick's knuckles. "And Nick, you too? What happened?"

"What, you think we were just gonna let him beat the crap out of you?" asks Jeff. "No way, man."

"Shouldn't you guys get checked out or something?" asks Blaine in concern.

"Eh, they gave us a once over," says Nick offhandedly. "But check this out!"

Nick turns around so Blaine can see the back of his shirt. The entire back is covered in stains from grass and mud, something that could only have come from a hustle on the ground.

"Nick," says Blaine sympathetically.

"Don't look at me like that; Lil kind of loves it," says Nick proudly. "And the coaches came over to break up the fight before we could get too hurt. But you _fully blacked out_. I've never seen your dad so worried."

"Wait, was he really that worried?" asks Blaine. He had seen his dad relieved just before, sure, but he'd never been given any sign of just how worried he had been.

"Of course he was," says Jeff. "You were out cold for ages, man. They have you on concussion watch overnight."

Overnight. _Oh, there's no way that Kurt isn't finding out about that._

"But you guys are okay?" asks Blaine, not allowing himself to think about that.

"Blaine, relax," says Jeff. "We wouldn't even be at the hospital if they didn't drag us along with you."

"I can't believe you guys did that for me though," says Blaine, his voice filled with admiration. "I- I can depend on you two for anything, can't I?"

"Of course," says Nick, leaning forward with his forearms on the hospital bed railings. "I didn't even tell Lil that about you knowing Kurt, and you _know_ how hard that must have been, right?"

"I do," says Blaine, for once empathetic about Nick's love for his girlfriend.

And in that moment, even though they're all battered and bruised, Blaine is more grateful for Nick and Jeff than he's ever been in all their years of friendship.

* * *

**AN: **Hey guys, I just wanted to say that I'm taking a step back from this for a little while. I promised I'd at least take a look at my seblaine WIP and I want to try and get a few holiday-themed drabbles done. Plus real-life stuff as usual. I'll _try_ and update in three weeks time at the latest, but please don't get too annoyed with me if I don't update before then. But I hope you're all having a happy start to the holiday season :)


	7. Epiphanies

Blaine's finally discharged on Sunday morning, an even longer stay than he'd expected having been brought about on his father's insistence. Kurt had been right, though: Blaine does look worse for wear. He's sporting a purplish-black bruise over his right eye, and he's still wincing with certain movements.

Yet when he gets home, he simply downs painkillers from the kitchen cabinet and retreats to his room, silent as Mrs Anderson watches his retreating back over her cup of coffee. Blaine immediately sets about charging his phone, which had died on him his first night in hospital. As soon as it's regained enough battery to buzz to life, it alerts him of the five missed calls and dozens of texts which he has waiting for him.

Predictably, most of them are from Kurt.

**Kurt: **Blaine! I just read the papers and you did NOT get out last night. I expect an explanation, if you don't mind.

**Kurt: **I can't believe you just let me go like that, Blaine! Do you know what could have happened to you?

**Kurt: **Can I at least come back and see you?

**Kurt:** OMG, unless you lied because you don't want me there

**Kurt: **Crap, I'm sorry! I should have checked with you before I came, shouldn't I?

**Kurt: **If you don't want me over anymore, I understand. Just, tell me next time, okay? I'm not going to get upset or anything

**Kurt: **Okay, I should probably stop texting – you probably need some rest. But I hope it stops hurting soon, Blaine

As misplaced as his humour may be, Blaine can't help but laugh at the progression of the texts. Kurt sounds, well, he sounds _adorable. _Blaine swings his bedroom door shut and settles down on his bed, reasoning to himself that Kurt's clearly been worried about him and it would only be the decent thing to call him right away. Forget the fact that Blaine's mother would kill him if she discovers he's getting hospital germs all over his bed, Blaine scrolls through his contacts until he finds Kurt's number anyway.

"_Blaine!_" exclaims Kurt worriedly, picking up after just one ring

"Hey, Kurt," says Blaine casually. "I just charged my phone and read your texts. Those sure made my morning."

"Why are you – oh my God, you found them hilarious, didn't you?" says Kurt indignantly. "Blaine, do you have any idea how freaked out I was?"

"What, about my welfare or about the possibility of me being mad at you?" asks Blaine, settling himself back against the headboard.

"Both!" says Kurt. "Turns out you're just an asshole who lied to me."

"Hey!" says Blaine, wounded. "I was fine, really. Kurt, it wasn't like I was dying or anythi-"

"And what if you were?" challenges Kurt. "What if you were dying and I just left you like that so I could enjoy my night and-"

"You're right," says Blaine, "I could have died. So you can make up for leaving a dying man by telling him just where you were on Friday night?"

"Really, Blaine?" asks Kurt flatly. "You're guilt-tripping me into telling you gossip?"

Kurt's tone is far from the light-hearted that it usually is when Blaine's teasing, making Blaine realise that Kurt is taking this a lot more seriously than he'd first thought.

"Kurt, it isn't that bad," reasons Blaine. "If something was really wrong, I wouldn't have lied to you like that. I promise. My parents just had me kept there a lot longer than was needed because they're crazy when things like this happened. I remember Cooper had an eye injury once and they took him to see three different specialists 'just to be sure'."

"Okay," says Kurt, sounding calmer. "I was just – just don't lie to me next time, okay? I don't need you hiding stuff to protect me. I get enough of that from my family as it is. Well, they at least try to –it's a bit hard when people having a go at you makes national headlines."

"Alright," says Blaine sincerely. "I swear, total honesty from now on. But can you please give me at least a little hint about what you were doing Friday night?"

Blaine knows it's a risk to bring up the topic again. He fully expects to be reminded defensively of Kurt's right to privacy, or perhaps given an angry scolding. He doesn't at all expect Kurt's next words:

"I can't."

The timidness, even fear, with which the words are uttered has Blaine worried.

"Is everything okay?" he asks, leaning forwards to rest his arms on his knees.

"I'm fine," Kurt assures him. "It's just that, when you find out why I left, you're going to think I'm the most superficial human being on the planet."

"Try me," says Blaine, though there's something in him that makes him fearful of Kurt's next words.

"I went to the movies with Mercedes."

"How is that bad?" asks Blaine, trying to ignore the magnitude of the relief that he's feeling. "You said so yourself that she's been so busy with her boyfriend lately. You must have loved finally spending some time alone with her."

"He was there too," says Kurt.

"Well, that hardly makes it a crime," reasons Blaine. "Good friends spend time with their friend's boyfriends and girlfriends. You have no idea how many times Nick-"

"He brought along his friend ," Kurt interrupts quickly, as though he's rushing to get the words out before he chickens out.

"Oh," says Blaine. It's all he _can_ say, because with the way that Kurt's speaking, Blaine can tell that this isn't _just_ the friend of his best friend's boyfriend.

"His out, gay, male friend who is also extremely attractive," Kurt continues. "And within five minutes of meeting him I had completely forgotten about you lying alone and hurt in a hospital bed."

"Kurt, enough!" snaps Blaine, surprised by the harshness of his own words. "I told you to go out so you could have _fun_. And it sounds like you did. That was the whole point."

"So, you're not mad?" asks Kurt, half-surprised, half-tentative.

"What am I, a jealous boyfriend?" asks Blaine. "Of course I'm not mad. Now tell me how it went?"

"Oh, well if you're sure-"

"_Kurt"_

"It went amazing."

Kurt's smile is audible in his voice now that he's free of guilt, and Blaine can't help but feel momentarily happy for his friend.

"He was so much nicer than most of the guys I know," gushes Kurt. "He kept opening doors and offering me his coat when it got cold-"

_I can open doors and offer you coats, _Blaine thinks, as he hums a noise of approval into the speaker.

"-and when it came to the end of the movie, and Mercedes and Sam had already called it a night, Harry – that's his name, just like the prince only he is so much more polite - he asked if he could kiss me. And so he gave me my first kiss and we made plans to go see Rocky Horror down at the small theatre near…."

Blaine's suddenly more alert, his thoughts working faster than he'd like.

_How has _Kurt_ not been kissed until now? _says a voice in his head.

_That could have been me_, growls another.

Blaine's eyes widen. Where had that even come from? Sure, he could have been Kurt's first kiss, and Kurt could have been his, but so could many other guys in DC. So why is it that, when he should be feeling nothing but happiness for his new friend, it's marred by the unmistakable feeling of jealousy burning inside him?

_Shit._ _This can't be happening._

Any unfamiliar feelings that Blaine had felt until now, he'd put down to simply meeting and knowing Kurt. He was the first guy that _could_, in theory, like him back. It's simply a new experience, he'd told himself, that was all. And any jealousy Blaine had felt before he'd put down to his being jealous of _Kurt_ – of his accepting father and his confidence and the fact that dating was even a possibility for him. But with just how much Blaine's stomach is knotting up at the prospect of Kurt going on a second date, Blaine knows it isn't Kurt that most of his jealousy is directed at – he's mainly extremely jealous of _Harry._

Yes, as cliché as it sounds, Blaine Anderson has a crush on Kurt Hummel. And that was definitely never part of the plan.

"Blaine?"

"Huh?" says Blaine, snapping out of his thoughts.

"You've been silent for a good twenty seconds now," says Kurt. "Are you okay? I freaked you out by talking about a guy so much, didn't I? I should just save my debriefs for Mercedes-"

"No, no!" Blaine interjects. "I was just…momentarily distracted. Must be the side effects of the concussion or something. I'm really happy for you. I mean, it must be difficult, finding someone who's actually gay and on top of that who you actually like and who likes you back. I'm glad you found someone, Kurt."

It's complete word-vomit, Blaine feels, but clearly he's better at keeping up a façade of confidence than he thinks, because Kurt simply makes an appreciative sound in response.

"You're making it sound like I did the impossible," says Kurt. "But thanks. Just – don't tell anyone, okay? Everyone already knows about me being gay and everything, but I'd rather they not know who I am and am not dating."

"Of course," says Blaine. "I promise."

And as he listens to Kurt go on about just how excited he is for next Friday, Blaine knows that he must at least be a little happy for him, even if the feeling's buried under a tonne of other emotions which he's struggling to get his head around.

* * *

Blaine still hasn't fully processed his feelings by the time he's seated in History on Monday morning, but as it turns out it isn't long before he has another problem on his plate.

"Your face gets uglier with each day, Anderson."

Blaine looks up to see a smiling Nick approach him, Jeff trailing behind with his trademark morning paper in hand.

"Press had a field day," says Jeff, placing the paper on Blaine's desk, "but I guess even you could have figured that out."

Blaine had made a habit of avoiding the news wherever possible – he had found that it was a good tactic if he wanted to keep his feelings about his father's politics at bay. But now, when Blaine knows it's definitely not about his father, he quickly picks up the paper and scans the front page, as Nick and Jeff perch themselves on desks either side of him

**_Fraternizing With the Enemy_**_: Unexpected friendship brews amidst race to the White House._

_As their parents go head-to-head for top job, the sons of presidential candidates Senator Hummel and Senator Anderson appear to be forming a close friendship._

_Kurt Hummel was spotted heading into St Vincent's Private Hospital in downtown DC late Friday evening. While hospital staff refuse to comment on the visit, it is believed that he was visiting Blaine Anderson, who had been brought in earlier in the afternoon._

_What's more, it is believed that Anderson was admitted following a schoolyard brawl about marriage equality. Senator Anderson has been quite vocally opposed to any changes in Federal marriage laws, while Kurt Hummel is openly gay, with the full and often vocal support of Senator Hummel. It's an unlikely friendship, to say the least. Is it possible that Blaine is merely an innocent victim in this situation, with completely different views on the issue than his father's?_

_Continued on Page 5_

"We thought this might happen," says Blaine, handing the paper back to Jeff. "Honestly, though, we're not too bothered by it, and both our dads are fine with it."

"Since when was there a 'we'?" says Jeff, folding the paper up before stuffing it into his bag. "You two are seriously starting to sound like a couple, you know."

"Shut up, Jeff, you're forgetting the good stuff," snaps Nick, before turning his attention to Blaine. "Seeing as you guys have talked, you can tell us exactly where he was on Friday night."

"Sorry, can't," says Blaine simply. "I was sworn to secrecy."

"That's bullshit," says Jeff, despite the fact that they're discussing a topic that's well outside his interests. "We tell each other everything."

"Sorry, guys," Blaine repeats, unable to offer any other consolation than a shrug of his shoulders. "This isn't mine to tell."

Nick takes this as his chance to jump to his own conclusions.

"I _knew_ it was a date," he says with satisfaction.

Blaine rolls his eyes, ignoring the pang of jealousy that comes with the reminder, and hastily changes the subject. "That group history assignment, by the way – did you guys want to get started on it this afternoon?"

"Sounds good," says Jeff. "Nick, should we do your pl-oh."

Jeff stops, eyes widening in realisation he looks across at Nick who, Blaine sees, shoots back a pointed glare.

"What's going on?" asks Blaine, his eyes darting between his two friends.

"Nothing," says Jeff quickly. "I was just thinking that we could do my place instead seeing as we're always at Nick's."

"Jeff, I don't mean to sound picky or anything, but your place is all the way across town," says Blaine gently. "If we can't do it at Nick's, you two can just come over to mine."

Jeff and Nick exchange meaningful looks.

"Guys," says Blaine. "Seriously, what's going on?"

"Nothing."

"So much for us telling each other everything then," says Blaine bitterly.

Nick chews on his bottom lip, before complying.

"Alright, fine," he says. "Don't take this the wrong way or anything, but my mum doesn't really want me hanging around with you anymore."

Blaine gapes at Nick, dumbfounded.

"I'm sorry," says Blaine when he finally finds the words, anger rising within his chest. "How am I _not _supposed to take that the wrong way?"

"'Cause it's not about you, really," says Nick. "Look, you know how my uncle's gay, right? I guess your dad's "agenda" or whatever is starting to get to mum. No offence."

"None taken," says Blaine automatically, because he's used to criticism of his father's policy's and has never once tried to defend them, which is why he goes on to say, "But Nick, c'mon, you know that's not me."

"I know, but I think the fight the other day set her over the edge," says Nick with a shrug. "Sorry, Blaine."

"So, what, are you just not going to hang out with me anymore?" says Blaine sadly.

"Of course not," says Nick. "It's just that my parents can't find out, that's all."

"Great," says Blaine with a sigh. "So now I'm your dirty little secret?"

"You're making yourself sound like some hooker I'm seeing on the sly," says Nick.

"Yeah, well, I kind of feel like that," Blaine shoots back.

"C'mon, Blaine," says Nick. "I'm not going to lose you over some stupid election. I mean, at least I'm still here in the first place, right?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" asks Blaine with narrowed eyes, just as Miss Harper enters the classroom.

"Nothing," whispers Nick hastily, sliding into his seat as Jeff does the same, both boys shooting Miss Harper apologetic smiles.

But Blaine finds out what Nick's talking about soon enough. Now that he has his eye out for it, it isn't hard to notice what's changed. They're little things, like the way that his Chemistry partner doesn't give him the usual smile in greeting, and the hushed whispers which die down when he approaches, and even when no one but Nick and Jeff sit near him at choir rehearsals. Even in a school like Dalton, which has such a strong emphasis on religion and traditional values, there's still a fair share of believers in marriage equality. Normally, Blaine would be glad for the reminder that not everyone uses religion as an excuse for bigotry, but right now he can't even be grateful for that. Not when the whole situation is making him feel more alone than he has in years.

* * *

**AN:** I promise I am coming back to more of how Blaine feels about Kurt, it's just that I'd rather give him a bit of time to process the whole thing. Plus there's a lot of other stuff going on in his life which he has to deal with as well.

Also there is a good chance that I might not update for a good while. And I know I always say that and end up updating earlier than I say I will. So I'm saying that I _may_ not update for a month or so because I'm going away for a bit, so at least you've been warned if I can't update before then. I promise to try and get back to it as soon as I can though!


	8. Breaking Point

Warning for homophobic language

* * *

Following talks with Senator Anderson's security team, Blaine is no longer allowed to make his own way to school – a privilege he had fought hard for at the beginning of his father's presidential campaign. Instead, his father has him take a private car to and from school each day. Senator Anderson does give the okay for Blaine to pick up his friends on the way if he so chooses, but neither Nick nor Jeff live on the route to school, and, Blaine thinks to himself bitterly, they're probably the only two willing to take up the offer.

Well, okay, there are more people who would be willing…

On Thursday morning, Blaine gets out of the car to find Jenna waiting for him by the Dalton school gates, having made her way over from Crawford County across the road. As soon as Blaine's wished his driver a good day, she's walked over to greet him, pouting her lips sympathetically as she looks down at him.

"Blaine, your eye!" she coos. "Oh you poor thing-"

"Don't," warns Blaine, his fingers slowly but firmly encircling her wrist to prevent her from examining his bruises

"Blaine, I-"

"You should have never called that boy's dads what you did," hisses Blaine, letting go of Jenna's wrist. "Do you have any idea how offensive that is?"

"Well, it's only the truth," says Jenna, crossing her arms defensively.

"You don't say that word, Jenna," explains Blaine slowly.

"Why are you getting so upset with me?" huffs Jenna. "_I_ wasn't the one who beat you up."

"That's not the point. Look, I'm not my father,," Blaine says firmly, meeting Jenna's angry gaze with his own. "And just – just don't bother with me anymore, okay? You're not my type."

Jenna narrows her eyes at Blaine, but he simply walks past her. True, he had been harsher than was necessary, but to Blaine, she's one of too many people who like him for all the wrong reasons. Recently it seems like all the bigots had begun to see Blaine as some type of saviour. Just the day before, while Blaine had been waiting for his car, James To's father clapped him on his back and assured him that, regardless of the media's take on the situation, Blaine and his father had Mr To's full support. The Religious Education teacher, who Blaine had found to be subtly homophobic despite appearing kind-hearted enough, gave him a wider-than-usual smile at the beginning of their lesson. And a certain group of jocks seem to be looking at Blaine with a newfound respect.

Blaine steadfastly refuses to show any sign of gratitude towards his new admirers. He figures their friendship is something he neither wants nor needs. Despite the fact that Nick and Jeff aren't in all of his classes, he'd rather not replace the loneliness with the company of people who he'd spend their entire friendship having internal arguments with. He already has his father for that. Besides, he figures the school's love-hate feelings for him are just part of a phase that will pass just as quickly as this year's fall fashions.

It's about a week after Blaine's confrontation with Jenna, when he's on his way home in the car, that he remembers Kurt's promise to be there for him when things get lonely. After some hesitation, Blaine dials Kurt's number, and his spirits instantly soar when Kurt's voice, cheerful as always, greets his ears for the first time in nearly a fortnight. Blaine catches Kurt up on the change in his security situation, and Kurt's quick to remind Blaine that it's been years since _he's_ been able to make his own way to school. But Kurt grows sympathetic as Blaine confesses to feeling lonely, and has a sufficiently long rant about the way people are so quick to judge someone based on their family alone. Blaine delights in knowing that Kurt has his back, that at least he's willing to see Blaine for who he is and not who he's related to.

And because it feels natural, Kurt and Blaine fall into the habit of calling each other every afternoon, when they're both in their cars with only their drivers, who they both trust. And no matter how many classes Blaine's had without both Nick and Jeff that day, exchanging small talk with Kurt always manages to make him feel a little less alone.

Unfortunately, not even talks with Kurt can get rid of the discomfort Blaine feels whenever his car pulls up outside his house and he's forced to say goodbye to Kurt.

As sure as Blaine is of his sexuality, coming out had never seemed like a priority. What difference can it make, Blaine had reasoned, when all it really determines is who catches his eye when he's shopping, which celebrities he crushes on, and what porn he prefers to get off to? But now that Blaine likes _Kurt_, things are different. It isn't so much like he's expecting anything to happen – Kurt seems perfectly content with Harry, after all– but there's still the knowledge that there's even the slightest possibility of something _more_. Blaine never thought of himself as much of a romantic, but he constantly catches himself daydreaming about all the _what if's_ that could happen – if only he was out.

But it's more than that. Blaine's previous crushes had been mainly on upperclassmen who he admired from afar, or celebrities on his favourite TV shows who he'd grown to love. Now, for the first time, he has a crush on a boy that he's known and touched and talked to. And it's why his crush on Kurt is a stark reminder that his sexuality is _real_. It's a part of him that isn't going to go away, and isn't going to change. And while it's been years since the last time Blaine's denied his sexuality to himself, he's still made a habit of trying to ignore it whenever he can. His anger about his father's homophobic remarks, for instance, had until now always been spurred from Blaine's principles, for he seemed to realise on some level that if he were to acknowledge his sexuality in the moments when his father was mouthing off, he'd take it too personally to not become emotional about it.

But with everything which had happened recently, Blaine's father is mouthing off about the apparent evils of the "gay agenda" more often than Blaine is used to. And with Blaine's heightened awareness of his sexuality, he finds it impossible to ignore the fact that his father is, however unaware he may be of it, insulting _him_. And on numerous occasions, Blaine finds himself getting teary-eyed at the dinner table after his father's rants, imagining what his father would say to him if he knew the truth about his own son. But he always blinks back his tears before anyone sees them. Or so he thinks. Mrs Anderson, on several occasions, after Senator Anderson has left the table, looks over at Blaine sympathetically, as if inviting him to speak. But she's never said anything herself, and again and again Blaine keeps it in, to save his family the trouble.

It's a month after the bashing, at an event for his father's party, that Blaine's finally pushed over the edge. He's suited up for the occasion, in a tailored Armani suit - one of the few of his father's extravagances that Blaine delights in. The function hall which had been booked for the evening is cleared of tables, and waiters flutter about serving appetisers and drinks. Blaine makes small talk with Jaden, the son of the party's candidate for the other Senate seat for the state of Washington. After a few minutes, they're approached by Senator Green, a petite lady with ash-blonde hair and a smile that's too wide to be entirely genuine.

"Blaine!" she exclaims upon spotting him. "I heard about your eye. You poor thing. Does it still hurt?"

"Oh no, I'm fine now, Senator Green," says Blaine politely.

"Please, you know it's 'Mrs Green' inside party lines," says Senator Green with a playful wink. Blaine smiles meekly in response. It's not like Senator Green isn't friendly enough – she's probably one of the more down-to-earth of the party Senators – but Blaine still has vivid memories of her mouthing off about the 'perils of the gay agenda' at one of his father's dinner parties, and it's no longer something that he can easily push to the back of his mind.

"How are you doing, Naomi?" says Senator Anderson, coming up from behind Senator Green and handing her one of the champagne glasses that he's holding.

"I'm quite well," says Senator Green. "I was just talking to your son about the attack a couple of weeks ago. Dreadful stuff, isn't it?"

"Definitely," says Senator Anderson. "And did you see the media coverage about it too? That was simply appalling. I mean, the Hummel kid gets a picture of him graffitied and instantly he's to be pitied, but my kid gets bashed and he's only the innocent victim if he has the same political views as the editor? They sure are right when they say that gays and straight people don't have equal rights - it seems everyone's willing to go out of their way to protect them."

Anger flares up inside Blaine. He clenches his jaw, bites his tongue, to stop himself from making a scene at his father's event.

_Yes Dad, because being attacked by the media is the same as having equal rights in the workplace and the right to marry and the right to raise kids and the right to not be made into a joke because of who you love._

When Senator Anderson and Senator Green are busy talking to Jaden about how his older sister's doing in prelaw, Blaine surreptitiously pulls out his phone and sends Kurt a quick text:

**6:32pm**: _I know it's a Saturday night and you're probably busy, but when you're free I'd really like to talk to you._

It's another twenty minutes later that Blaine's phone begins to vibrate silently in his blazer pocket. On retrieving it, he sees that it's Kurt who's calling, and hastily excuses himself onto the balcony to answer it.

"Kurt," says Blaine, exhaling a breath he hadn't realised he was holding.

"Blaine, hey," says Kurt. "I'm sorry I couldn't call earlier. I was watching a movie with Harry and it just finished."

"Oh," says Blaine. Of course, Kurt had told him the other day that he'd be out with Harry tonight. "Never mind then. Have a nice night."

"Wait," says Kurt urgently, as Blaine goes to hang up. "Blaine, you sound really upset. What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," insists Blaine.

"Blaine, you sound like you're about to be physically ill-"

"I'm gay."

Blaine blurts it out without thinking, and it's only after he's done so that he looks behind him to check that no one's within earshot. Thankfully, the coast is clear. His only worry now is that Kurt, of all people, has been rendered speechless.

"Kurt?" says Blaine tentatively. "I shouldn't have said anything, should I? I'm sorry, I just – I was getting overwhelmed and I needed to tell _someone._"

"Don't ever apologise for coming out, Blaine," says Kurt, finally finding his voice. "I was just shocked. I- wow. Give me a moment to process that. Senator Anderson's son, who would have thought…."

"Yeah."

"Oh, crap, _Senator Anderson's son_," Kurt repeats, as if the words have acquired a new meaning. "Blaine, do you need to talk?"

"_Yes_," says Blaine, not bothering to hide the desperation in his voice. "Kurt, you have no idea. I don't have anyone else."

"Okay," says Kurt. "We're going to dinner at a place a bit closer to my house – I'll text you the address. Can you come over? And promise to call _as soon as you get here._ No stalling because you don't want to 'ruin my evening' or however it is your brain works."

"I'm at an event for Dad anyway. I'll probably be a while," says Blaine.

"Alright, but don't feel the need to take your time," says Kurt, with a motherly severity.

"Thankyou," says Blaine. "And Kurt? Please don't tell anyone."

"Of course not."

* * *

Getting permission to go out after the event is easier than Blaine would have thought. Enough time has passed since the football game for Senator Anderson's concerns about his son's safety to have subsided enough that they're overruled by Mrs Anderson's concerns about the fact that he hasn't been out since. Add to that the fact that there's no risk of premeditated attack and it's enough for Senator Anderson to give the okay for Blaine to make his own way to meet Kurt.

When Blaine's taxi pulls up outside an Italian restaurant a half-hour's drive from downtown Washington, it's Kurt's breathy laugh that gives the first sign of his presence. Blaine turns away from the restaurant to see Kurt, discernible in the darkness by the silhouette of his signature quiff, sitting on a bench on the other side of the street, facing away towards the park. Next to him sits another figure, his arm around Kurt's shoulder as he leans in close to whisper in Kurt's ear.

Blaine crosses the street and clears his throat to announce his presence. Kurt's startled eyes dart up to meet Blaine's, before softening on recognising him.

"Hey," says Kurt.

"Hey," Blaine exhales, his warm breath turning into a puff of steam in the chilly November night air.

Kurt stands up, giving Blaine a better look at him. Knee-high boots poke out from underneath a black winter coat that's much too big for Kurt's figure. Beside him, the other boy stands too, and Blaine knows immediately that this must be the Harry that Kurt gets so dreamy about. From the light of a nearby streetlight, Blaine can see for himself, under Harry's plain white dress shirt, the outline of the broad shoulders and toned torso which Kurt had gushed about during one of their many afterschool phone calls.

Out of politeness, Blaine extends his hand towards Harry.

. "Hi, my name's-"

"Blaine Anderson," says Harry curtly. "Yeah, I know who you are. Harry Sharma."

Harry grips Blaine's hand slightly longer and harder than is strictly necessary. Blaine thinks he sees a threat in his eyes, but all sign of it is gone as soon as he releases Blaine's hand to look at Kurt affectionately.

"You alright to get home, Kurt?" Harry asks.

"Yes, thankyou Harry," says Kurt, and Blaine notices – with a mingled sense of happiness and despair - that Kurt appears to be happier than Blaine's ever seen him. Granted, the few times Blaine has seen Kurt recently have involved hospital beds and hate crimes and awkward introductions following speeches by homophobic father's, but it still stirs within Blaine a jealousy which he's ashamed of.

"Oh," says Kurt, looking down at himself. "Harry, I'm still wearing your coat."

"Keep it," says Harry. "You'll freeze without it. I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay," says Kurt with a smile.

Harry gives Kurt a quick kiss on the cheek, nods his head at Blaine, and walks across the park. Kurt watches him go, smiling contentedly, before turning to Blaine.

"We can't talk out here," says Kurt, glancing around. The passers-by are few seeing as how late it is, and how far away from the city they are, but with Blaine dressed so dapperly, it's still too much of a risk. Kurt nudges his head for Blaine to walk with him up the footpath. "Armani, right?"

"Yes," says Blaine. "It was an event formal enough to warrant a suit, and yet all they could afford to feed us was finger food, apparently."

"Well, I think it's safe to say that any event that has you in a suit is worth attending," says Kurt, giving Blaine a once-over. "That suit fits you amazingly."

Blaine's pride swells at the complement. They reach a parked black BMW. Kurt pulls open the back door and, with a flourish of his arm as if he were a doorman, gestures for Blaine to enter, before getting in behind him.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Paul," says Kurt to the driver, a middle-aged man with the faintest of bald spots on the crown of his head.

"That's more than alright, Kurt. You know I love the overtime pay," says Paul, giving Kurt a friendly wink in the rear-view mirror.

"You say that as if you're not saving me from social seclusion," says Kurt. As the car pulls out from the curb, Kurt turns to Blaine and explains, "If it weren't for Paul being willing to drive me places, I swear Dad wouldn't be letting me out at night until the campaign's over. And there's no way I'm spending my Senior year cramped up in my room studying every night."

"Wow, that bad, huh?" says Blaine. "Although perhaps he has good reason. Going out on such a cold night without a coat? I would have expected better from _the _Kurt Hummel. I thought you said you live for the opportunity to wear a good coat."

"Sometimes you have to make sacrifices to make way for romantic gestures," says Kurt coyly. "And before you judge, I'm going to his football game tomorrow, so he'll get his coat back before he freezes to death, _and_ I'll get the chance to wear a nice scarf."

"Football?" says Blaine thoughtfully. "I suppose I should have guessed that given how big that coat is for you. Or by how hard he gripped my hand back there.

Kurt looks guiltily over at Blaine.

"Sorry about that," he says. "Harry's kind of passionate about politics."

"Don't worry, I'm used to it," shrugs Blaine, relieved that Harry's anger had nothing to do with noticing Blaine's crush on Kurt.

"You shouldn't have to be," says Kurt.

He reaches out to curl his fingers around Blaine's, giving them a comforting squeeze. Blaine looks down at their interlinked hands, before giving Kurt a grateful smile.

They travel the rest of the way in silence, both of them contemplating what they're together to talk about yet cautious not to give Paul even the slightest hint of it. A few minutes later, the car pulls up outside a sizable house with a high, black-barred gate bordering the front.

"Thanks, Paul," says Kurt.

"No worries," says Paul. "You kids have fun now."

Kurt rolls his eyes, as he and Blaine empty out onto the street. Kurt slides open the gate and Blaine follows him in, peering around at the perfectly maintained flower garden contained within.

"Carole gardens when she's stressed," Kurt explains on seeing the look of admiration on Blaine's face. "She used to unwind by taking up more shifts at the hospital before Dad figured out what she was doing and recommend she direct her stress elsewhere. With Dad's old garage doing well enough back in Ohio, he says there's no reason she should have to work herself to death."

Kurt unlocks the front door and turns off the security system with a remote control from his pocket. He gives a final wave goodbye to Paul, who drives away once they've crossed the threshold.

"So your dad kept the garage open?" asks Blaine.

"Yes," says Kurt, shrugging off Harry's coat as they enter the dark entranceway. Kurt flicks on the light and hangs up the coat on the nearby coat rack. "When he first got elected to Senate, he didn't really have time to take care of the shop, so he let one of the other mechanics manage it. It's ironic, but it was only after we all moved out here that we really started considering the garage as an extra source of income. Maybe it was because he didn't have us to spend time with when he went back, but Dad started stopping by the store whenever he was in Lima. And then the guy who managed it retired and Dad kind of remembered its potential. He managed everything by himself up until the stress got too much for him. He trusted all the guys he hired, he made all the orders through his computer – with a lot of help from me and Finn, I might add – and he made time to check all the records and make sure everything was in order. But now that Finn and I are old enough to be left alone, and Dad's busier, whenever Dad goes back Carole goes back with him, and now she's the one making sure everything's running smoothly. It's almost her garage now: she's the one who checks all the books and makes sure we've hired enough staff, and she was the one who convinced Dad to buy the next lot over so we could expand. They've hired someone to overlook everything while we're not there, but it still rakes in a lot more for us than Dad would have ever dreamt of."

As Kurt talks, he and Blaine make their way towards a clean yet cluttered kitchen. While the surfaces are stainless, different utensils and cooking ingredients are scattered atop the benches. In the corner stands a fridge that must be double the size of the Anderson's. Blaine's surprise must be evident on his face, because Kurt addresses his amazement.

"I bake a lot," says Kurt, pulling open the fridge door. "And Finn eats like, well, like a teenage boy who doesn't give a crap about his figure. I made a soufflé today actually, but Finn's at his friend Puck's this weekend and my parents are back in Ohio, so you're going to have to help me eat it."

Blaine settles on a stool at the kitchen bench as Kurt places a perfectly-risen soufflé in front of him. Blaine's mouth begins to water in anticipation. Kurt pulls out two dessert bowls and teaspoons, and begins serving out a sizable portion for Blaine. Out of politeness, Blaine half-heartedly attempts to refuse. But Kurt gives him a glare, tells Blaine that no way is he leaving Kurt alone with a whole soufflé all weekend, and slides the bowl across the bench to him. Kurt serves himself a much smaller slice, before settling down on a kitchen stool opposite Blaine.

"Now that we're well equipped for a deep and meaningful," says Kurt. He looks across at Blaine, gaze softening. "How are you doing?"

"Good," says Blaine. "Except, not really. It's just…after everything that happened after that football game, my dad's been more – it's hard to describe. It's like he's been more repulsed by gay people than usual. And usually I can just ignore it, except now I can't any more. Not when it's so obvious and so frequent, how often I catch him saying something that ticks me off. I mean, it's little things, but it's so obvious how much he despises them, and how much he despises me."

Blaine leaves out the bit about how the reason he can no longer ignore it is because of his feelings for Kurt. There's a moment of silence, during which Kurt swallows his bite of soufflé thoughtfully.

"You do know he would never hate you, right?" says Kurt quietly.

"But that's the thing, I _don't_ know that," says Blaine. "My dad's a homophobe and we both know it. You have no idea how much I wish he was like your dad."

"My dad wasn't _always_ the best ally though," says Kurt.

Blaine raises his eyebrows at the insinuation that Burt wasn't always the perfect-model-of-a-gay-son's-father that the media makes him out to be.

"It was before I was born," Kurt says. "Like _ages_ before. Back when he was young and playing football with the guys. They'd tell each other to stop being a fag whenever someone screwed up. Little things like that. It still hurt to hear about it, because I knew what they meant, and he knew it too – that they were saying that being gay was something to be ashamed of. But then I realised that it doesn't matter anymore. Not to me, anyway. All I care about is that, since then, he's gotten so much better. And it wasn't even like he was perfect when I came out to him, but now he's got my back 100%."

"But you've always said your dad knew since you were three, right?" says Blaine. Kurt smiles reminiscently, remembering the story that Senator Hummel was so fond of telling - about how Kurt asked for a sensible pair of heels when he was younger. "He had a good 12 years to get used to who you were before you came out."

"Right," says Kurt. "And that's true, but it was still…it was still something we had to deal with together. But your dad, he has no clue. I bet no one's even suspected – especially with the whole metrosexual trend that's going around. Maybe all he needs is time. And I mean, it sucks that some people won't change until someone they love turns out to be gay, but that's still something that changes the way people see us. You have to believe that people can change, because they can. You have to believe that or there's no point even fighting for our rights. You just need to give them a chance. Maybe you coming out would change the way that your father sees things."

"I can't change the whole party," says Blaine sadly. "You're right though. And I'm so _sick_ of hiding who I am. But coming out – it wouldn't just affect me. My dad's campaign is built around conservative values. So I figured, what's the harm in waiting until the next election?"

"There's always going to _be_ a next election, Blaine," says Kurt softly.

"I can last four years," says Blaine with a shrug, though he's beginning to see the flaws in his plan.

"And what if your dad loses? What if he just keeps becoming candidate? Before you know it, you'll have gone all the way through college closeted. Think about how many relationships you'll have missed out on. I'm not saying that you should come out before you're ready but just…remember that this is about you. You shouldn't have to come out for anyone but yourself, but you shouldn't have to hide who you are for anyone else either."

Blaine nods, and they descend into silence, the only sounds filling the room being that of the scraping of spoons against bowls as they finish their servings of soufflé.

"That was amazing," says Blaine, after he's finished chasing the last crumbs around his bowl with his spoon.

"Why thankyou, kind sir," says Kurt, taking his and Blaine's bowls and placing them in a nearly-filled dishwasher. Kurt wipes at his long, pale fingers with a dishcloth. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course," says Blaine.

"Okay, I don't mean to doubt your sexuality by asking this, but how do you know you're not bi?"

"I have to admit, I hoped I was for a while. But then I went to a party a few months back and I kissed a girl over Truth or Dare. Wasn't quite the magical first kiss I was expecting," says Blaine. He has vivid memories of the talkative brunette who he had been made to kiss before he'd had even a sip of cider to ease him into the evening.

"Been there," mutters Kurt. "A few years back, I went through a bit of a….pseudo-straight phase, if you will. Needless to say, there's no way I'm going back. And let me guess, she was pretty enough for you to know that it wasn't just because you were kissing the wrong girl?"

"Exactly," says Blaine.

If Blaine had told anyone else, they probably would have suspected it might be because of the girl, but not Kurt. He, like Blaine, knows well enough that you don't need a whole lot of experience to be sure of who you are. Coming out to Kurt, Blaine had felt a weight lifted off his shoulders. Blaine may not have quite shouted it from the rooftops, but he's finally told someone who understands some of what he's going through. Finally, Blaine has someone he can talk to without having to hide who he is.

* * *

**AN: **Sorry for the long wait! This one was a bit of a long one, so hopefully you guys liked it alright? I promise things will get a bit more interesting now that Blaine has come out to Kurt - let's just say that I'm planning some masked shenanigans for the next chapter ;)


	9. Of Birthdays and Slow Dances

**AN: **Apologies that I never got around to replying to reviews this time around, but perhaps I can express my gratitude with this chapter instead. Hopefully it serves as a bit of relief from the heavier stuff.

Oh also, knittycat99 has started her take on this prompt too. I haven't read it yet because I don't want to steal ideas, but for those of you who like politics aus, you can find it on - fanfiction dot net / s/8861647/1/From-the-Love-to-the-Lightning or ao3 (archiveofourown dot org /works/619096/chapters/1117026 ).

* * *

The seniors of Dalton spend the remainder of their November completing college applications and staying up late finishing assignments, until before they know it, December is upon them, bringing with it the welcome distraction of the prospect of Christmas presents and the upcoming holiday break. For Blaine, this Christmas holidays is somewhat more exciting than usual – Cooper, who Blaine hasn't seen in nearly two years, rings one weekend to let the Andersons know that he'll be home this Christmas.

But even then, the lead up to Christmas is far from perfect, particularly when Blaine wakes up on the second Tuesday of December. His 18th birthday, the start of his adulthood, begins with an envelope left on his bedside table. Concealed within is a birthday card, personalised by Senator Anderson. There's only a few words in his tight scrawl, but it's enough to dampen Blaine's mood.

_Happy Birthday, son. You know what this means – you have the right to vote just in time for when it counts. Always good to have another voter!_

_Oh, how little you know me_, thinks Blaine bitterly, but he's thankful at least for the anonymity in the US voting system.

There's a knock at the door.

"Come in!"

Mrs Anderson pushes open the door with her rear, her hands being otherwise occupied by the tray she's carrying, on top of which is a chocolate cake adorned with 18 lit candles.

"Surprise! Happy Birthday, Blaine!" she says happily, settling the tray down across Blaine's lap. The cake is anything but a surprise – late the previous night, Blaine had gone downstairs to refill his mug of coffee to find his mum busy in the kitchen. Still, Blaine appreciates the gesture, and he has always had a fondness for his mother's baking.

"Your dad had to leave early this morning, but never mind that," says Mrs Anderson, taking a seat on Blaine's bed. "Are you going to make a wish?"

Mrs Anderson looks at Blaine expectantly. Blaine takes in the cake. Eighteen candles, melting away with each passing second. Eighteen flames burning freely. Blaine closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, and blows.

And he wishes that, in a year's time, he'll finally be completely out of the closet.

"Yay," cries Mrs Anderson excitedly. Blaine opens his eyes to see her removing the candles, all eighteen of which he had blown out. When no one else is around, Mrs Anderson has a tendency to treat Blaine as if he's still a child. Blaine puts it down to the fact that he's the youngest and, unlike his older brother, has never chastised his mother for embarrassing him in public. He allows her to baby him when they're alone and, in return, she refrains from being too overprotective when they're in public. It's their own little unspoken agreement.

"Thanks, Mum," says Blaine, as Mrs Anderson hands him a slice of cake

"The one day a year I get to treat my son like a prince," says Mrs Anderson, beaming.

"As if you don't on any other day anyway," says Blaine, before taking a bite of his cake. "It's delicious."

They don't discuss the fact that there's no card from Cooper or even a sign that he'll call his little brother on his 18th birthday. Blaine's slightly disappointed by the lack of communication, although in hindsight he realises that he should have expected nothing more. The last time Cooper had phoned home because of Blaine had been after he'd found out that Blaine had been beaten up, and even then the call had only lasted five minutes and come a few days after the act, when one of his friends had told him the news. (Cooper, like Blaine, has a habit of avoiding the news, but unlike Blaine, his attempts at losing track of his family's political escapades are actually effective).

But during Blaine's ride in to school, he does receive a phone call which brightens his day.

"Happy Birthday, Mr Son-Of-A-Future-Not-President," says a voice in Blaine's ear, clearly meant to be a mocking imitation of Marilyn Monroe. Blaine laughs, as Kurt speaks again in his usual voice, "How's your day been, now that you're an adult?"

"Not as bad as I would have thought," Blaine concedes. "But that's 'cause Dad had left before I got up. Any money I'll get the speech about the importance of voting when he comes home this afternoon."

"Of course," says Kurt. "Until then, I have a little something to take your mind off things."

"Do tell," says Blaine, unable to help the flirtatious lilt in his voice

"Well, if my dad's information is correct, your dad's going to be campaigning this weekend."

"That would be correct," says Blaine, unsure of where this is going.

"And I'm guessing, seeing as the term's nearly over, you'll be finished with all your assessment by then, meaning he's going to fly you out for moral support, where you'll no doubt be forced to listen to his answers, or lack thereof, on the issue of gay marriage, amongst other heavily-debated election topics."

"Oh, how you know my life."

"Which is why you should come to this small Christmas thing that I'm having the weekend after - the first weekend of holidays," says Kurt excitedly.

"What do you mean by small thing?" asks Blaine suspiciously. From the little he knows about Kurt, he has reason enough to believe that Kurt's definition of 'small' may not quite match up with everyone else's.

"Just a little dance I'm holding," says Kurt,."Around sixty or so guests."

"Sounds tiny," says Blaine.

"Come on," urges Kurt. "I've been planning this for weeks – and I've invited a handful of DC's most eligible gay bachelors. There's bound to be someone for you."

"Kurt, I'd love to, but someone's going to recognise me," says Blaine.

"Well, you're in luck, because it's masquerade themed this year. So just be unfashionable in a full face mask. Or even just a half mask. But really, when they see you in that suit of yours they'll overlook all that. Oh! And you could dye your hair blonde! No one would recognise you."

"For one night? Really?" says Blaine.

"Don't even try and pretend that's an unreasonable price to pay for an evening with me," says Kurt. "Do you know how sought after these invitations are? Not to mention the fact that I'm giving you a plus-however-many-guests-it'll-take-to-convince-you-to-come. Just make sure to lose the bowties your dad always has you in."

"Hey, the bowties are _my_ thing," says Blaine, slightly wounded.

"Well, in any case, I was going to wear a bowtie and we can't dance if you're wearing one as well. It'll look off."

"We're dancing?" asks Blaine in surprise, his spirits soaring at the thought.

"It's a masquerade ball, Blaine, what do you expect?" says Kurt. "I'm sure Harry won't mind missing a few songs to let me dance with the bleach-blonde bottle-dyed tie-wearing stranger."

"I'm not dyeing my hair for one night," Blaine repeats automatically, though he feels a twinge of jealousy at this new information.

"Anyway, let me know who you're bringing so I can add them to the guest list," says Kurt. "Expect an invitation in the mail any day now!"

As Kurt hangs up, Blaine can't believe he had momentarily forgotten about Harry. Harry, who Kurt's ecstatic about, and who he'll probably spend the whole night dancing with; who'll be the perfect gentleman of a partner and who probably has smooth dance moves to back it up.

But with all guests required to be masked, Harry will no longer have the advantage with Kurt that he usually has. No, with both Harry and Blaine masked, Blaine is free to be open about his sexuality. And while it isn't quite coming out, it's enough to at least make Blaine feel optimistic about the evening.

* * *

Blaine's Tuesday timetable means that he sees neither Nick nor Jeff till lunch, when he finds them together on what has come to be their table in a corner of the Dalton courtyard.

"Happy Birthday," says Nick, pulling Blaine in to give him a clap on the shoulder. "Finally come to join us in adulthood, have you?"

"Easy, Nick, you've only been 18 a month," says Blaine. "Besides, it's not like it means we can all drink or anything."

"Screw that," says Jeff. "Nick and I were just thinking of heading out this weekend. My brother got a job at an 18+ club that just opened up. I'm sure he wouldn't mind trying to sneak us a few drinks. We could celebrate the end of exams."

"Can't," says Blaine. "Dad's got me flying out to help him campaign."

"Tell him to get someone else to hand out his flyers," says Nick.

"What about the weekend after?" continues Jeff, ignoring him. "First weekend of holidays."

"Oh, Kurt's got a thing," says Blaine.

"So?"

It's more of an accusation than a question, coming from the narrowed-eyed Nick. Blaine knows what he and Jeff are thinking. It had been weeks since the three of them did anything but schoolwork together, what with exams and the situation with Nick's mother, yet the second they start planning a night out Blaine bails to spend time with a guy he's barely known three months?

There's only one way to get them to understand…

Blaine had, over the past few weeks, reflected on all the times that Nick and Jeff had teased him about being in love with Kurt. They had never, he had realised, made it out to be a bad thing – they'd done it in the same way that they'd teased Nick about Jenna, not once implying that Blaine should feel more shame because it's a guy they're teasing him about. With that in mind, he looks from Nick to Jeff and back again.

"Nick, remember how before you and Lily started dating, we gave you permission to ditch things that we planned so you could spend time with her and try and impress her?" asks Blaine calmly.

"Yeah, 'cause I liked Lily," says Nick.

Blaine gives the slightest movement of his head, inviting Nick and Jeff to make the connection on their own.

"Holy shit," says Jeff. "You like Kurt?"

"Yeah," says Blaine.

"That must _suck_," mutters Nick, making Blaine momentarily regret telling him – perhaps he's misread his friends. But it must show on his face, because Nick hurries to add, "I just mean – with your dad and all. Does he know?"

"No."

"Does Kurt know?" asks Jeff.

"That I'm gay? Yes. But not that I like him," says Blaine

"Tell him," urges Nick.

"What? No!" says Blaine, taken aback by the straightforwardness of Nick's suggestion.

"Why not? You and Jeff were practically pushing me to tell Lily."

"That was mainly because you kept asking us if you should. It was the best way to shut you up, really," says Jeff.

"Yes, that and the fact that your parents were never battling it out to be President of the United States in front of the whole country," adds Blaine.

"So?" shrugs Nick. "It'll be like a modern day Romeo and Juliet."

Blaine's about to chastise Nick when he remembers that just weeks ago he'd made that same reference to Kurt. But things had been different then. If he had known then that he'd end up liking Kurt as anything more than friends…

"Look, do you guys want to come to this masquerade thing with me or not?" asks Blaine. "Kurt's date's going to be there, so it's not like I can just stay with him the whole night. I could use some company."

"Alright," says Jeff.

"Can I bring Lil?" asks Nick. "That is, if you're cool with her knowing and all."

Blaine muses. He trusts Lily, and knows she won't out him, even to Jenna, but are his plus-ones allowed to bring plus-ones? Kurt _had _said that Blaine could bring however many extra guests as he liked…

"Yeah," Blaine decides. "You two just have to promise not to embarrass me or anything, alright?"

"Why would we ever do such a thing?" says Nick, although Blaine swears there's an evil gleam in his eye.

* * *

"Alright, I've got it."

It's the weekend of the masquerade. Blaine, Nick, Jeff and Lily empty out of a cab down the road from the function hall which Kurt had booked out for the evening. Blaine, his face covered nose-up by a deep red mask, doesn't hear Nick speak as he pays the driver.

Blaine's thoughts are still on what happened back at the Anderson residence. His father, who had previously seen the masquerade invitation and refrained from commenting, had finally broken his silence on the matter when Blaine had been waiting in the entrance hall.

"You better be careful how much time you're spending with that Hummel kid," Senator Anderson had said, as Mrs Anderson straightened up Blaine's tie. "If you're not careful people are going to start thinking you're gay."

Blaine had been just about to snap that it wasn't like they'd be wrong, when Mrs Anderson spoke up.

"Let him be, John," she'd said. "In any case, it's a masquerade. No one's even going to recognise him."

That's the plan, at least. While Blaine had stuck to his word and not dyed his hair blonde, he _had_ toned down the hair gel.

Still, Blaine can't get over how close he'd been to coming out to his parents, right there in the entrance hall. And there would have been no way his dad would have let him come to the dance then.

"Blaine? Are you listening?" says Nick, snapping Blaine out of his thoughts.

"Sorry," says Blaine. "What were you saying?"

"We can pretend that Jeff's your date," says Nick proudly.

"What? Why?"

"Because out of the two of us, Jeff would probably be more believable as a gay dude because of his hair. Plus, I already have Lily, so." Nick shrugs.

"So you're saying I have to pretend to be Blane's _plus-one_ plus one because I have gay hair?" asks Jeff.

"And because you're single and desperately alone," affirms Nick with a nod.

"Why does _anyone_ have to pretend to be my _plus-one_ plus one?" asks Blaine.

"To make Kurt jealous and realise that he's in love with you," says Nick.

"I think he'd have to be in love with me for that to work, Nick," says Blaine.

"Wait, is my hair the reason I'm still single?" says Jeff.

"What?"

"Because they think I'm gay."

"Nick's just being an idiot," says Lily, shooting her boyfriend a glare. "His hair isn't _gay_, Nick, it's just…metrosexual? Honestly, just because it's blonde and he bothers to put a bit of effort into it. Girls really like that, you know."

"Hear that, Jeff, it's just your personality that turns girls off," says Nick, clapping Jeff on the back.

Jeff shoots Nick the finger and Lily playfully hits him with the back of her hand. Blaine's thankful for their banter – it had meant that they'd slowly drifted into the entrance room of the venue without any more discussion of Nick's schemes. And now they're within earshot of Kurt and Harry, who stand unmasked as they greet guests at the door to the main hall. Their masks balance atop their heads, Harry's a bejewelled midnight blue and Kurt's a deep purple adorned with a single feather. They're the image of perfect hosts, shaking their guests' hands and making small talk. From the smile on Kurt's face, Blaine can tell how much he's enjoying this: the air of formality and even domesticity, of being that perfect couple that throws the parties that everyone talks about.

As Blaine and his friends come level with Kurt and Harry, Harry raises his eyebrows at Blaine's masked face, but Kurt smiles widely.

"Evening, sir," says Kurt, taking Blaine's hand in his. "Jeff, Nick, you're going to have to put your masks on before you go in. And this must be Lily?"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Kurt," Lily gushes, as Kurt takes her hand in his. "My whole family fully supports your dad."

"Oh, why thankyou," says Kurt. He blinks, as though taken aback, but Blaine knows, being a politician's son himself, that this must not come as a surprise in the least. "No more politics talk though. I get enough of that at home."

As Kurt releases Lily's hand, Harry takes Blaine's in his.

"Have we met before?" says Harry, narrowing his eyes at Blaine.

Before Blaine can think up a lie to spin out, Kurt cuts in.

"That would be impossible, Harry – I know Blake and his friends from when I went to high school back in Lima," says Kurt pleasantly. "So nice of them to be able to join us, don't you think?"

"Right, yes," says Harry, smiling warmly. "Nice to meet you, Blake."

"Likewise," says Blaine

Behind them, another group of guests arrive, driving Blaine, Nick, Jeff and Lily into the main hall. It's the size of an average school hall, lit just brightly enough so that faces can be seen. Set up across half the room are tables covered in white table cloths, with centrepieces of red and yellow rose bouquets. The remaining space is cleared for a dance floor. At the front of the room is a stage, upon which stands an olive-skinned woman in a red dress, singing Etta James's _At Last_.

"Oh, I love this song," says Lily excitedly, and in seconds she's whisked Nick away to the dance floor. Blaine and Jeff decide to find themselves seats, taking a detour to the drinks table before eventually settling at one of the tables making up the perimeter of the dance floor. They sit for a few minutes in a comfortable silence, sipping on their drinks and watching the dance floor get more and more crowded as the girl begins to sing a song with a faster beat.

"See anyone you like, then?" asks Jeff.

"Yeah."

Blaine watches as a now-masked Kurt is being dragged, laughing, towards the dance floor by Harry. When they reach the edge, Harry begins to dance around Kurt, swaying his hips in a way that is too exaggerated to be even remotely seductive, but the movement is enough to make Kurt laugh harder, and make Blaine notice that Harry can, in fact, dance.

"Other than him," says Jeff, snapping his fingers in front of Blaine to catch his attention, as the song changes again.

"Right, sorry, no," says Blaine. "Hey, do you want to go dance?"

"I thought we agreed I didn't have to pretend to be your date?" says Jeff warily.

"Not that kind of dancing, Jeff," says Blaine, nudging his head towards the crowd that's swarming the dance floor. "I'm pretty sure there's a bit of a dance-off going on."

That gets Jeff's attention. They stand and join the circle that has been created on the dance floor. Nick and Lily stand on the opposite side, cheering as the olive-skinned girl who had just been singing dances perfectly in-sync with a blonde girl. They're soon joined by a blonde boy with a noticeably large mouth, who spins and gyrates his hips so wildly that the girls are edged out of the circle to allow him room to dance. Harry pulls Kurt into the middle of the circle, and they dance, hands clasped together, until a more upbeat song begins to play. Kurt takes this as his cue to leave, kissing Harry on the cheek and returning to the sidelines to watch as Harry begins to breakdance in a way that has both Kurt and Blaine cringing for the welfare of his suit.

"You mind if I get in there?" asks Jeff, longingly watching the dancing.

"I'd be worried if you didn't," says Blaine.

As Jeff dances into the middle of the circle, Blaine eyes Kurt and begins to slowly edge his way around the circle towards him. When Blaine and Kurt are merely metres apart, a puffed Harry bows out of the circle. He whispers something in Kurt's ear, before disappearing behind him. Blaine takes this as his opportunity to sidle right up to Kurt.

"Hey," says Blaine. Kurt turns to him, pale pink lips instantly curling into a smile when his eyes meet Blaine's.

"Hey stranger," says Kurt. "You recognised me."

"Well, your hair _is_ adding inches to your height, as always," says Blaine.

"Easy there, hobbit. You and I both know that I have inches on you even without the quiff," Kurt teases.

"You've got me there," says Blaine. "Where'd Harry disappear off to?"

"He's just gone to get himself a drink," says Kurt. "In the meantime, would you care to entertain me?"

As the song changes to a slower number, Kurt holds his hand out to Blaine, who takes it eagerly. As couples begin to pair off around them, Blaine feels a slight twinge of guilt knowing that Harry's not around, as if this somehow counts as foul play. But it had been Kurt who had asked him to dance, Blaine reasons, and one dance hardly means a thing. His hands settle on Kurt's waist, as Kurt rests his on Blaine's shoulders.

"You've never danced with a guy, have you?" Kurt murmurs, loud enough so Blaine can hear it over the music, yet quietly enough so that they're not overheard.

"No," says Blaine.

He's danced with girls before. Dalton often held classical dancing classes with their sister school. But dancing with Kurt is a lot different to dancing with a Crawford girl who Blaine had met five minutes beforehand. It's all different. Everything from the spicy scent of Kurt's cologne instead of a girl's sweet-smelling perfume, to the feel of a freshly pressed suit under Blaine's fingers instead of the silk fabrics the Crawford girls came dressed in. Well, everything apart from the slight trepidation over making a mistake – of stepping on toes or of letting his hands drop too low. But the advantage of having danced before with girls is that Blaine already knows that his nerves are eased with small talk, and he searches for a topic of conversation, finding it easily as he looks around.

"I knew I should have expected something good, but I can't believe you put all this together," says Blaine.

"Thanks," says Kurt. "I'm not even going to try and deny that I've been saving for this ever since I got the idea."

"You mean you actually paid for the whole thing?" asks Blaine, amazed.

"Not quite," says Kurt. "Dad said he'd pay for half as long as I managed to keep on track with school and college applications. Still, you have no idea how many new outfits I had to pass up to afford a semi-decent place worthy of a masquerade."

"_You_ saving money on clothes?" asks Blaine with raised eyebrows, because out of all the times that Blaine's seen Kurt, both in person and in the media, he can't remember Kurt once repeating an outfit.

"Hey, with my eye for bargains I could have bought twice as many clothes as I have since I started working at H&M," says Kurt defensively.

"Ah," says Blaine. "I can imagine none of _this_ was a bargain though. I mean the drinks, the decorations, the band-"

Blaine is cut off by Kurt's chuckle, which makes Blaine furrow his eyebrows at Kurt in confusion.

"That isn't a professional band," Kurt explains, "though they'll be happy to hear you thought they were."

Kurt guides them until they both have a good view of the singers on stage. A girl in a floor-length purple dress sings lead, backed up two other girls, one of whom had been the blonde girl dancing before.

"That's Mercedes," says Kurt, nudging his head towards the woman in purple. "She's one of the best singers at our school. She and this other girl, Rachel – I'll point her out if she isn't busy making out with my stepbrother – they're pretty much the only two who even have a chance of playing lead in any school musicals. Behind her is Brittany, the one who called me a unicorn. And then there's Tina, who's from my school back in Lima and who I absolutely love and miss like crazy. Luckily we Skype every week and she keeps me updated on everything going on in her life, which includes sending me photos of her superhot boyfriend's abs. I think he might be around here somewhere…."

Kurt darts his eyes around the crowd in search of Tina's boyfriend, but Blaine's mind is elsewhere.

"Do you mind if I sing later?" he asks, watching Kurt's friends onstage.

"You sing?" says Kurt, the surprise evident in his voice.

"Yeah. I'm lead soloist in the Dalton choir, but they don't quite sing as many songs from the charts as I'd like," says Blaine.

"I would never have guessed that you were so Top 40," says Kurt.

"Well, it's not like that's the biggest surprise you've had in this friendship," says Blaine.

Kurt smiles.

"Well, as you can probably tell, I've got quite a few songs on the set list that you'll probably know, and it'll relieve the rest of the singers, so yes please" says Kurt. "I should probably stop using my friends to cut costs. Hopefully I'll have enough money for a proper band next year. And an ice sculpture," Kurt adds thoughtfully.

"You're really serious about this, aren't you?" says Blaine.

"I don't see what's wrong with it," says Kurt with a shrug. "Have you seen the birthday parties all those housewives on Arena throw their kids? They go all out – petting zoos, snow cones, the works – all on their four-year-olds who won't even remember it in a few years' time. I'd rather throw a little get-together every Christmas to get my closest friends together for a night."

"Why Christmas though?" says Blaine. From their many phone conversations, he knows that Kurt isn't particularly religious. "You know, most people are fine throwing just the one big party a year for their birthday party."

"Oh, I don't do birthday parties," says Kurt with a shake of his head.

"Why not?" asks Blaine.

"You're going to think it's silly."

"Try me."

"Okay," sighs Kurt. "It's just…the last time I had a birthday party was when I was turning 8. My mum organised a surprise party. It was actually the first birthday party I had, too, and she organised everything perfectly – from the ice cream cake to the decorations, and it even had a good turnout. And when she tucked me in that night I begged her to throw me a surprise party every year and she just laughed and said it wouldn't be a surprise if I knew it was coming. But I still kind of hoped she'd do it anyway and vowed not to plan one for myself because that way no one else could surprise me with one. I know, it's silly."

Kurt shakes his head to himself.

"It's not silly," says Blaine earnestly. It's the first time they've really talked about Kurt's mum and as curious as Blaine is, he doesn't want to push.

"It's just…I stuck to that after all this time," says Kurt, closing his eyes. "Even though a few months later I lost her. She's the only person who would ever plan a surprise party for me." Kurt opens his eyes to look at Blaine, and in the dim light Blaine can just make out that they glisten slightly more than they did before. "To me, surprise parties are such a big thing. Think about how much time and effort it would take, not just planning a party but planning a party for someone else. Someone would have to care about you so much."

Blaine wants to tell Kurt that he deserves all that. Not just the huge party, but someone to care enough to throw him one. And Kurt has Harry. Surely Harry makes Kurt feel like he's worth all that? But before Blaine can find the right words, he's interrupted.

"Excuse me," says Harry, from behind his mask, his voice smooth and charming as he extends his hand towards Kurt. "If the gentleman is so kind, I'd like a dance with my boyfriend."

"You don't mind, do you, Blake?" Kurt asks.

It takes a moment for Blaine to remember that that is his pseudonym for the evening.

"Of course not," says Blaine, releasing his grip on Kurt. "Enjoy your evening, Mr Hummel. I think I'll take to the microphone."

Kurt gives Blaine a smile before taking Harry's hand. Blaine walks over to the stage and offers to take over from Mercedes, who smiles gratefully and rushes off to dance with the blonde boy with the large mouth. Before Blaine has time to turn to Brittany and Tina and discuss what the next song is, it begins to play. He recognises it easily enough, grabbing the mic stand and swinging it around to the music. He clenches his eyes shut, so that he doesn't have to watch as Kurt and Harry dance a lot more cosily than Blaine and Kurt just had, Kurt's arms wrapped tightly around Harry's neck.

"_You are the girl that I've been dreaming of ever since I was a little girl."_

Out of all the songs that Blaine could have been given to sing…. He loses himself in the song, singing with an intensity that doesn't have to be faked. It's been a while since he's sung like this. Forget that this song is barely three years old; he still feels the lyrics a lot more than he does the hundred-year-old hymns he's forced to memorise for end-of-term assemblies.

* * *

Despite the fact that he and Harry are dancing as close as ever, Kurt can't help but feel a coolness in the air as Blaine begins to sing. But Harry waits until the first chorus is over to bring it up, giving the pretence of the perfect first dance a momentary existence.

"So, that Blake guy," Harry starts, pulling away from Kurt slightly so he can look him in the eye.

Kurt's grip on Harry's shoulders tighten, but he's determined to maintain an air of detachment.

"What about him?" asks Kurt.

"I can't shake the vibe I'm getting that he's into you."

Kurt's about to tell Harry not to be silly and that Blaine's straight, when he remembers that that isn't the case. He figures that one big lie to his boyfriend is more than enough for one night.

"He's just a friend," Kurt says instead. "I needed someone to entertain me when you were gone and he was there."

But Harry's still looking suspicious and Kurt can't quite believe it. Tonight was supposed to be perfect. Seeing his old friends again, Harry and him finally no longer hiding their relationship, introducing Harry to his friends from Lima, and getting to have first dances. But now he's dancing with a clearly jealous Harry - and jealous over what? Kurt's allowed to have other gay male friends, isn't he?"

"Harry," says Kurt slowly, keeping his voice low to avoid creating a scene, "I have fifty-odd guests to entertain, both from DC and Lima. If you won't even let me play the perfect host for one evening, how is this relationship supposed to work out?"

"You're right," says Harry after a moment, shaking his head. "I'm sorry, Kurt."

But as Kurt finishes his dance with Harry to Blaine's enthusiastic rendition _I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance With You_, he can't help but wonder if there is any truth to Harry's words.

* * *

As Blaine finishes the song, he finds himself on his knees, his palms and face sweaty from exertion. He promptly gets up and straightens up his suit. A brunette girl darts on stage and holds her hand out for the microphone, and he, Tina and Brittany make their way offstage. Blaine spots Jeff seated alone at a nearby table and heads over to join him.

"Subtle," says Jeff, giving a thumbs-up.

"Hey, it wasn't like I got to choose the song," says Blaine defensively. "I kind of just want to get out of here, though."

"Fine by me," says Jeff, standing up and buttoning up his suit. "The only girl who caught my attention was that blonde girl who was singing backup with you, and she just went to slow-dance with who appears to be her girlfriend. I'm beginning to think Lily's right about the best ones always turning out to be gay."

"Thanks," says Blaine cockily.

"Blaine?"

Blaine turns on hearing Kurt's voice, to see Kurt gazing at him with a questioning look on his brow.

"You're not going already, are you?" he asks.

"Sorry, I promised Dad I would be home by 11."

"Why?" asks Kurt slyly, before half-singing, "Because your father will start to worry?"

"Beautiful what's your hurry," Blaine sings back automatically, the lyrics to one of his favourite Christmas songs coming to him easily. "But yes, actually, he will. I don't think he likes that I'm out tonight at your event."

"I thought your dad was fine with us hanging out?" asks Kurt, quirking an eyebrow, and Blaine knows that Kurt's silently asking if the shift in Senator Anderson's position is due to a recent confession of Blaine's that he's yet to tell Kurt about.

"It's nothing like that. It's just apparently we're only allowed to hang out on his terms," says Blaine, and he fills Kurt in on the events of earlier that evening.

"Forget that. He can't dictate all your friendships," says Kurt.

"I'd love to stay, Kurt, but if someone recognises me and something happens tonight, I know my dad would just love to use it against you and your dad," says Blaine.

"Come on, not everyone takes out their anger with their fists," says Kurt. "Stay for just a few more dances? I haven't even had the chance to introduce you to any of the other guys."

"Kurt," says Blaine gently. "I appreciate the offer, you know I do. But you and I both know there's no point. I can't go out with anyone when I'm not out, and I can't risk anyone knowing that I'm gay. It'll get out. I'm sorry, Kurt. I can't risk my dad finding out before I tell him."

"Right," says Kurt. "Tell me I at least managed to cheer you up after your last weekend?"

"Of course," says Blaine, his voice softening.

"It's cold outside," says Kurt. "Promise not to get pneumonia and die?"

"I promise," says Blaine with a smile. "Goodnight, Kurt."

"Goodnight Blaine," says Kurt. "Goodnight Jeff."

"Night, Kurt," says Jeff.

And as Kurt walks away, Blaine swears he hears him humming _Baby It's Cold Outside_ to himself.

* * *

**AN:** I know what you're thinking, a masquerade isn't a plausible thing for an 18-year-old to host, but I'm going to pull the 'it's Kurt and he isn't your typical 18-year-old card', if I may just. (Or I've just been wanting to write a masquerade for this fic ever since I started planning it and I'm just taking liberties here…).


	10. An Anderson Brothers Christmas

When Blaine goes down for breakfast the next morning, he just has time to make out the smell of bacon before strong arms are wrapping around his neck, pulling him into the embrace of an excited Cooper.

"How've you been, kid?" asks Cooper, holding Blaine at arm's length. "Wow, you've really grown. Even starting to get a bit of stubble there."

He brushes his hand against Blaine's chin.

"Yeah I've been great," says Blaine, dazed. "But why are you here? I thought you weren't coming home till Christmas Eve,"

"He flew in late last night," says Mrs Anderson, beaming over at her sons from beside the stove. "Snuck into the house and was waiting for breakfast when I woke up this morning. Boy did that remind me of his high school days."

"Hey, that's not fair. If it was really like back in high school, I wouldn't be up this early," says Cooper, as he and Blaine take their seats at the breakfast table

"Ah, that's right," says Mrs Anderson. She serves the rashes of bacon onto two plates that are already laden with sunny-side up eggs and hash browns. "Just be glad your father never found out about that."

Mrs Anderson sets down the plates in front of her two sons, who sing a 'thankyou' before picking up their knives and forks. Taking the seat opposite the boys, Mrs Anderson gazes affectionately at Cooper as he shovels down his hash brown.

"So how's LA?" says Blaine, watching Cooper while cutting up his sausages.

Cooper swallows his mouthful before replying.

"Same old, same old," he says. "My agent's had me doing a play for the last three months. Not the best exposure or anything, but I figured Mum and Dad's college fund won't last forever."

Blaine is glad to hear this. When Cooper had left school, he'd decided that college wasn't for him, opting instead to move to L.A and try and find work. But their parents, not wanting to send him out without any sort of assistance, had still allowed him access to his college fund. Blaine wouldn't have found a problem with that if hadn't made Cooper extremely selective in the jobs he took up. The result is that Cooper now only has a handful of roles on his resume, the most notable of which is a part in an insurance ad that is only shown online.

"Speaking of college," says Cooper, setting down his knife and fork. "Mum told me you were applying to NYADA."

"Yeah," says Blaine abashedly, rubbing at the back of his neck. "I'll do pre-law if I don't get in, though."

"Only my son would have pre-law as a backup."

The party at the table looks up as Senator Anderson enters the room, wearing a beige woollen night robe, as well as a large grin on his face. Cooper stands to greet him.

"It's good to see you again, Cooper," says Senator Anderson, clasping Cooper's hand. "Nice of you to finally visit."

"You know what it's like in LA, Dad. Work isn't the easiest to come by," says Cooper, as if he hadn't just admitted to living off his college fund alone for the past five years.

"And you know I'd be more than willing to help you out if you just helped me campaign," Senator Anderson reminds him, as he does every time they meet.

"No can do, Dad. You know how left-wing L.A has become. Me doing that would be like social suicide. Career suicide too," Cooper adds as his dad frowns at him. "Practically every second production over there involves someone who's pissed off at you. It's just too much of a risk."

"Well, good thing I have Blaine," says Senator Anderson, shrugging off Cooper's words and instead clapping his hands onto Blaine's shoulders. Blaine stands abruptly. Empty plate in hand, he takes it to the sink, feeling Cooper's eyes on him even when his family continues with their small talk. But Blaine washes his plate in silence. He may be keeping his opinions and his sexuality to himself in order to save his family the drama, but that doesn't mean that it isn't tearing _him _apart, bit by bit.

"So what's the plan for today?" Senator Anderson asks, when Blaine has calmed down enough to return to the table.

"I actually have some last minute Christmas shopping to do," says Cooper, setting down his knife and fork. "Blaine, do you wanna come with me?"

"Sure," says Blaine. "Just let me go get changed."

* * *

"So are you going to tell me what's up?"

They're in their mum's car, stuck in traffic on the way to the mall, when Cooper says it, speaking up over the new Pink song that's playing on the radio.

"What do you mean?" asks Blaine, but of course he knows. Cooper isn't always the first to pick up on something. On the rare occasion that he does, however, he'll let you know about it –though whether out of genuine concern or a mere need to show off his astuteness, Blaine still doesn't know.

"The way that you fully flinched out of Dad's grip earlier," says Cooper. "I thought I was sure you'd follow him into politics, too."

"It's nothing," shrugs Blaine. "You're not the only one who can do something different, you know."

"I knew you'd want to follow in my footsteps instead," says Cooper proudly, causing Blaine to roll his eyes.

That's the end of the discussion - Cooper had fallen for Blaine's excuse. But a part of Blaine hadn't wanted Cooper to. Because he'd been thinking about coming out to Cooper. Cooper wouldn't care, Blaine's sure of it. And he can't imagine how letting Cooper in on his little secret would make Cooper's life more difficult.

But before Blaine knows it, Cooper is parking the car at the lot of the mall, and telling Blaine to hurry because he has to get home in time to Skype his girlfriend before lunch. And so he won't tell Cooper today, not when they're in a crowded shopping mall, running around buying presents.

_Maybe for Christmas_, thinks Blaine, following Cooper into the shopping complex.

* * *

On Christmas morning, Blaine is woken at an obscenely early hour by the ringing of his phone.

"So, who's the cutie you picked up?" says a voice in Blaine's ear when he answers.

"Merry Christmas to you too," says Blaine sleepily, rubbing at his eyes. But of course, he's happy to hear Kurt's voice. They had been exchanging texts on and off since the masquerade, but no trips from school had meant no excuses to call each other every day. When Blaine finally manages to process Kurt's words, however, his sleepiness is replaced by confusion. "Wait, what are you on about?"

"There were photos of you out with what must be _the_ best looking man in all of North America," says Kurt dreamily. "I must say I'm a little insulted that you were out with someone else so soon after rejecting my picks, but at least you don't have bad taste."

"Slow down, Kurt. I'm so confused right now," says Blaine. "Link me to the photos?"

"Alright, I'll message you," says Kurt.

As Blaine pulls his laptop off his bedside table and sets about opening up a web browser, Kurt's excited voice is still chirping away in his ear.

"He looks so much like the guy from the commercials!" Kurt gushes. "And obviously the press just reckon he's a friend or something but of course, they don't know what I know."

Blaine finally pulls up the article – a gossip column on famous figures out and about doing last minute Christmas shopping. Clicking through the images, he finally sees the one that caught Kurt's attention. It's a photo that had been taken from their shopping trip the other day, of Blaine and Cooper walking through the shopping mall talking. Cooper's eyes are covered by sunglasses so all that is visibly are his pearly white teeth exposed in a large smile, as beside him Blaine is also smiling warmly. Underneath the photo, the caption reads: _It seems Blaine Anderson is not quite as organised as his father, who admitted on The View to buying gifts at least a month before Christmas. The eighteen-year-old was seen just last week leaving a gift store with a friend._

"Would you tell me who he is already?" Kurt all but whines.

"Well, it _is_ the guy from the commercials, you were right," says Blaine, closing his laptop lid.

"Hot! How much older than you is he?" asks Kurt excitedly, as Blaine settles back down in bed.

"Six years," says Blaine casually.

"I'm impressed."

"Mm," Blaine hums. "He's also my brother."

"What?" Kurt yelps.

Blaine grins. In his mind, he can see Kurt's face. Eyes wide, jaw agape. It's enough to put Blaine in a good mood, despite the early morning awakening.

"Yeah, that's Cooper," Blaine explains. "He never comes to anything though, so it's no wonder you didn't recognise him."

"But he was in that commercial," says Kurt. "Surely the media's made the connection."

"Anderson isn't exactly the hardest surname to come by," Blaine shrugs. "And besides, it's not like most people recognise the actors in commercials."

"They do when he looks like _that_," says Kurt.

There's a pause.

"So anyway," says Blaine loudly.

"Sorry, right, awkward," says Kurt. "So… is he straight?"

"Yes," says Blaine. "I think one gay son's probably more than enough for this family to deal with."

"And you're sure he's not bi or anything?" Kurt presses.

"Are you sure you're still with Harry?" Blaine counters. His voice remains playful, masking his frustration at Kurt's fascination with his older brother.

"Hey, I'm merely asking in case you might find it easier to come out to him," says Kurt defensively.

"I'm not worried about that," says Blaine. "I doubt Cooper's even listened to anything Dad's said in years. And if I overheard that phone call from a couple of years ago correctly, a few of his high school friends did some experimenting while they were in college."

"So, you're thinking of telling him then?" says Kurt, and Blaine wonders if he's really that easy to read, or if Kurt simply knows him that well after all this time.

"Yeah. Today actually," says Blaine. "I thought it'd make for an interesting Christmas present."

"It would."

"I trust him, you know?" says Blaine quietly, his voice all of a sudden serious. "Even though he's never around and he barely calls, I know he's got my back. "

"That's the thing about family. They're going to love you no matter what," says Kurt kindly.

"I hope you're right," sighs Blaine.

* * *

As soon as Blaine leaves his room that morning, his mother has him running errand after errand to prepare for Christmas lunch with her sisters and their families. The result of having such a jam-packed schedule is that Blaine doesn't get time alone with Cooper until the afternoon. The cousins have just left, and Mr and Mrs Anderson have retreated to their room, exhausted and ready for a nap, stomachs full from the feast that Mrs Anderson and Cooper had prepared. When Blaine finds Cooper he's in the lounge room, limbs splayed out from his seat by the fire.

"Cooper, I need to talk to you," says Blaine, looking down at his brother with his hands buried deep in his pockets. His voice comes out more confident than he feels, but that's hardly surprising these days. It's what Blaine's become good at, masking himself. But apparently the façade of confidence is read as anger by Cooper, as he sits up straighter in his chair.

"Is this about the fact that I didn't call on your birthday?" says Cooper. "Because I promise you, little brother, as soon as you turn 21 I'm taking you out clubbing."

"Actually, no. It's a bit more serious than that," says Blaine.

"What's up, then?" asks Cooper. When Blaine doesn't reply immediately, Cooper's expression hardens. "B, did you knock someone up?"

"What? No!" exclaims Blaine.

"Hey, you don't need to act like it's that hard to do," says Cooper indignantly. "And if she wants to you can get those things taken care of. But take it from me, you just gotta let her do what she wants with the situation, okay?"

"Coop, stop," says Blaine, holding up a hand. "What I mean is that I think it's kind of unlikely that I'll ever be getting anyone pregnant.

"Ah, so it's girl troubles then?" says Cooper, a slight tease in his voice. "Well, I know you have the same awesome genes that I do, but I guess not everyone can be as smooth as me now can they?"

"Actually, Coop, I'm gay," says Blaine.

The words are greeted with silence. Cooper stares at Blaine, long and hard, eyes conveying no other emotion than surprise.

"Well I guess that isn't exactly something we can change," says Cooper finally, his tone expressing as little emotion as his eyes.

"Coop, I'm serious here," says Blaine weakly. His voice cracks as he says it. He needs Cooper to understand. Because if Cooper doesn't, he has no idea how the rest of his family will.

"Hey, little brother…"

Cooper gets up from the armchair. Gaze never leaving Blaine's, he grips his brother's shoulders with both hands.

"I don't care, okay?" says Cooper firmly. "You're still my little brother. And even though we don't talk as often as we should, I'm always going to be here for you. If Dad ever gives you any trouble, you can call me, alright?"

Blaine nods. Smiling, Cooper pulls Blaine into a hug. Blaine lets himself go, the unnoticed tears that had been clinging to his eyelashes falling freely down his cheeks.

"Thanks for telling me, squirt," says Cooper, sniffling.

"I just need to let it all out," says Blaine, as he and Cooper pull apart.

"Ah," says Cooper, his hands still on Blaine's shoulders. He cocks his head to the side. "Can I give you a bit of advice?"

Blaine nods, wiping at his eyes with his palm.

"You can't escape it," says Cooper sadly. "You can't run away. As much as I pretend like I have, you can't. People are still going to recognise you. And it's not like you can just stop talking to your family. But you have to remember that you have to live your own life, okay?"

"Okay," says Blaine, giving the slightest of nods. "Although, I think you've escaped the family name pretty well, y'know."

"How so?" asks Cooper curiously.

"Some paparazzi showed us together the other day and thought we were just friends," says Blaine.

"Huh," says Cooper. "You know, that's kind of what I always wanted. I know I seem like I want to be this big shot actor, but I want to make a name for _myself_, y'know? Even if I'm just a nobody now."

"That actually makes a lot of sense," says Blaine.

Forget the colognes and sweaters they had exchanged earlier. The best Christmas presents shared between the Anderson brothers this year? A five minute conversation which had led to the both of them gaining a better understanding of the other.


	11. Not So Simple

With rehearsals for Cooper's play about to start up again, he's forced to fly back out to LA just days after Christmas. Blaine's sad to see him go, but as Cooper hugs his brother close at the airport, and reminds him once more that he's just a phone call away, Blaine knows that he now has everything he's ever needed from him. He doesn't need to see Cooper every weekend or talk to him every day. All he needs, all he's ever wanted, is Cooper's friendship, and understanding. And he has that now.

Meanwhile, things at Dalton start to look up for Blaine when he returns after winter break. The jocks once again treat him with indifference, his classmates are no longer afraid of engaging in small talk, and his Chemistry partner is as amicable as ever. The students, at least, seem to have completely forgotten to judge Blaine by his father, remembering him instead as the friendly student who always volunteers to run the food drive or is willing to help pick up your books if you drop them on the way to class.

Despite this, Blaine and Kurt still try and make the time to call each other, even if it isn't as often as before. Kurt's busy with more afternoon shifts in his attempts to add to his college fund, and both he and Blaine find themselves in another round of group assignments that require afternoons at the school library. And even on days where Kurt isn't otherwise occupied, Harry will stop by McKinley to ride home with him, or at least call so that they can talk. The result is that Blaine may only hear Kurt's voice once a week at times, and while he no longer needs the daily calls to help stifle his loneliness, he still _wants_ to be a person that Kurt has daily contact with.

Yet, despite their lack of calls, they're still as close as ever, exchanging texts and sharing inside jokes. Blaine trusts Kurt completely. Which is why it's Kurt that Blaine calls when he's struck by his big idea….

Ever since Blaine had come out to Kurt, he can't get Kurt's advice out of his head. Kurt had been right: Blaine shouldn't have to stay in the closet for anyone but himself. And right now he's more than ready to come out. He doesn't care what the world has to say about it – and he realises that, in fact, he hasn't cared for a long time. No, he's just been afraid what the repercussions would be for his parents. But he's had enough of it. He's done with putting the needs of everyone else before his on an issue that should be about him. And his resolution is strengthened further with every time his calls to Kurt are rejected, only to be followed up by an apologetic text explaining that Kurt had been on the phone to Harry. _Think about how many relationships you'll have missed out on_. No, Blaine thinks – he's not going to let a relationship with Kurt be one of them just because it may affect his father's campaign. Which is why Blaine decides he has to come out to his parents.

But the thing is, deciding to come out and actually coming out are two different things. He still spends time worrying about how his parents will react, and debating just how the best way to do it would be. It's why he doesn't think up the perfect idea until early February. He's laying back on his bed, exhausted, when the thought strikes him. What if he just…casually mentioned it? The reasons he had been getting so anxious about it before, and changed his mind every time he got close to doing it, was because it had all been planned. He'd had time to think about how the scene would unfold, what his parents might say and do, how much abuse he might have to face. But if he just slipped it into conversation when he next had the chance… it certainly at least gives him less to be afraid of.

Blaine glances at his clock. A quarter past five. Kurt should be done at the McKinley library by now. Blaine grabs his phone off his bedside table and dial's Kurt's number.

"Blaine," says Kurt, unable to keep the surprise out of his voice. "Well isn't this unscheduled of you? What's new?"

"I've been thinking about how I should come out to my parents," says Blaine.

"Oh," says Kurt, intrigued. "Do tell?"

"I don't want to make a big deal about it, y'know?" says Blaine, staring up at his ceiling. "I mean, why should I have to? Cooper never had to come out to them as straight."

"So…if they don't ask, you're not going to tell them?" says Kurt.

"Not quite," says Blaine. "I mean, I still want them to know."

"Wait, so what's the plan?" asks a confused Kurt.

"Basically, there is none," says Blaine. "Just, the next chance I get to mention it in a casual conversation, I'm going to do it."

"That sounds great, Blaine, but how do you know you'll get a chance to do that soon?" says Kurt.

"This is the Anderson household in pre-election season. I'm sure there'll be ample opportunity," says Blaine. "Looking back, I must have counted at least three times where I could have come out just in the past week."

"Does this mean you may be coming out as a counter to your dad's homophobia?" asks Kurt.

"Quite possibly," says Blaine. Just a couple of weeks ago he'd heard Senator Anderson discussing his anti-marriage-equality stance on the phone to one of his colleagues, and, in hindsight, he regretted so much not saying something like "I guess you don't want to see me get married, then?" after the call had ended.

"Be careful, Blaine," Kurt warns him. "I'd hate to see you get more hurt than you have to."

"You're right," says Blaine. "It's just that I'm done with obsessing over this. I'm done thinking about exactly what to say and imagining how they'll react. I just want to rip the bandaid off, so to speak."

"Well, good luck," says Kurt. "I'll be mentally holding your hand whenever you're doing it."

"Thanks," says Blaine.

"And…Harry just arrived," says Kurt excitedly. "I'm taking him to that ice cream place I took you a few months ago."

"Oh," says Blaine, surprised by the sudden change of topic.

"I'm sorry, Blaine, I have to go. But call again if you need anything?" says Kurt.

"I will. Have a nice date," says Blaine.

"Thanks, Blaine. Talk soon."

"Talk soon."

* * *

Just as Blaine had predicted, it isn't long before he gets a chance to come out. Following dinner that Friday night, Blaine and Mrs Anderson wash the dishes as Senator Anderson leans against the cupboards and fills them in on his day's work. Blaine's phone buzzes in his pocket. He finishes on the plate he's drying before retrieving it.

**Kurt; 7:35pm: **_Do you want to come see Wicked with me and my friends next week? We have an extra ticket_

**Blaine; 7:38pm: **_Aren't extra tickets reserved for boyfriends?_

Blaine dries the next dish his mother hands him while waiting for a reply, hoping that Kurt will answer Blaine's indirect question about the guest list with the information he wants to hear. When Kurt texts back, he's not dissapointed.

**Kurt; 7:41pm: **_Harry isn't exactly the musical type. It's just me and the girls for this one unless you want to come?_

**Blaine; 7:42pm: **_I'll think aabout it and let you know_

"Who are you texting that's got you smiling so much?"

Blaine jumps at his father's teasing, looking up to see that Senator Anderon is peering over his shoulder at his phone screen.

"It's just Kurt," says Blaine, whipping his phone out of sight.

"Huh," says Senator Anderson, the light-heartedness now gone from his voice. "You two seem to be getting close," he says curtly.

"He's my friend," shrugs Blaine.

"Alright," says Senator Anderson. "I just don't see why you seem to be spending more time with him than Nick and Jeff."

"Maybe it's got something to do with the fact that Nick's mum hates you," Blaine shoots back, despite the fact that he hadn't seen Kurt once since the masquerade. Senator Anderson raises his eyebrows at him. Blaine isn't usually the type to raise his voice at his parents - that had been more Cooper's domain.

"Is that so?" asks Senator Anderson casually.

"Yeah," says Blaine, forcing himself to stay level-headed. If he's doing this, he needs to do it right. He swallows down his nerves, before continuing. "And in any case, I still hang out with Nick and Jeff heaps, it's just that it's nice for once to have someone else who's going through the same sort of stuff that I am."

"I don't know why you can't just be this close with one of the other kids in _our_ Party," says Senator Anderson.

"Good luck finding someone else in our party who's gay," says Blaine.

And just like that, it's done. He's out to his parents.

Mr Anderson's eyes widen in surprise. Mrs Anderson stills where she is, elbow-deep in soap-bubbles, before turning her head to flicker her gaze between her son and her husband. She looks as frightened as Blaine feels.

"What do you mean 'someone else'?" says Senator Anderson between gritted teeth.

"You _know_ what I mean, Dad," says Blaine, shocked by the sharpness of his voice. "I'm gay."

"I knew it," says Senator Anderson. "I should have never let you and Kurt get friendly. Of course he'd turn you gay."

"No one _turned_ me gay, dad," says Blaine angrily. "I've felt this way since forever."

"So, what, you just decide to tell people _now_?" shouts Senator Anderson, a repugnance in his eyes that Blaine's never seen before, at least not directed at him. "You go telling people when we're months away from an election and the polls are showing Hummel on top?"

"This isn't about your stupid election, dad," Blaine hisses. "I'm sorry that I wanted to be honest with you about who I am!"

Blaine stalks out of the kitchen. When he's at the front door, Senator Anderson calls after him.

"Don't you dare walk out that door, Blaine!" he shouts.

Blaine pulls open the door and turns to glare at his father, who's standing in the hallway now, hands curled into fists.

"Why?" asks Blaine heatedly. "Are you afraid I'm going to run around the neighbourhood telling everyone how _perfect_ Senator Anderson's son is actually gay?"

He slams the door behind him and heads towards the gates. But before Blaine's even on the footpath, he hears the front door open behind him. His mother's terrified screams carry towards him.

"Blaine!" she shrieks, and Blaine hears the crack in her voice, his stomach twisting in a mixture of pity and guilt. "Blaine, wait!"

"Let him go, Cecilia, you're just making a scene," says Senator Anderson.

And Blaine's guilt is gone, replaced with pure anger. He whirls around to look his father in the eye, willing himself not to catch a glimpse of his mother.

"Oh yes, because we wouldn't want to give anyone the impression that we're not the perfect traditional family that father wants us to be," shouts Blaine.

And then he's running. Not away from something too difficult, but towards something better – or at least that's what Blaine tells himself. He doesn't allow himself to properly _feel_, though, not yet. He hails a cab once he reaches the train station, giving the driver the name of a street he's only been to once before. He watches the cab drive away before crossing the road and walking up the path towards the house with the black-barred gates. He rings the intercom, waits….

"Hello?"

"Kurt!?"

"Blaine?" says the voice through the intercom, and Blaine's relieved to realise that that is definitely Kurt. "Blaine, what are you doing here?"

"Kurt, I need to talk to you," says Blaine, his voice steady. "Could I please come in?"

"Of course," says Kurt. "I'll just open the gate, come on through."

The gate emits a buzzing sound. Blaine pushes it open. He makes his way towards Kurt, who's already standing in the doorway looking down at Blaine with concern

"Are you okay?" asks Kurt,

"Not really," says Blaine, his voice finally cracking. He takes in a shuddering breath. "I just came out to my parents, and my dad made it about politics."

"Oh, Blaine."

Kurt closes the distance between them, wrapping his arms around Blaine's shoulders. Blaine's arms find their way around Kurt's back, his head burying deep into the crook of Kurt's neck. Behind Kurt, Blaine senses movement in the hallway – perhaps Finn or Senator Hummel coming to see what's happening. But he closes his eyes to the rest of the world. Because in that moment, it's just him and Kurt, in each other's arms. And in Kurt's arms, he's safe.


	12. A Step In the Wrong Direction

**AN:** I know, I'm so sorry, this is super late! I wish I had a good excuse but really I've just been getting way too excited over the half a dozen riots we've been having in fandom in the past three weeks and just taking some time to passively enjoy fandom. That and writing drabbles about penis pans and the like (yes, that's how I procrastinate, apparently).

Anyway, the important stuff: fair warning I wouldn't be surprised if this chapter annoys a few of you and you see it as a step backwards for Blaine, but please remember that his story isn't over yet – he'll get there eventually, I promise.

* * *

Kurt ushers Blaine inside, past a shell-shocked Finn who gapes silently after them.

"Dude, what's wrong?" asks Finn.

"Nothing," Kurt calls back over his shoulder

"What? No way, man. He looks like he's about to have a breakdown."

"Mind your own business, Finn," Kurt bites back.

"Alright, alright," says Finn, raising his hands defensively. "I just hope you realise that when Dad gets out of the shower, he'll be asking a lot more questions than I do."

"Yeah, yeah," says Kurt dismissively. He guides Blaine down the hall and past the kitchen to what must be his room. As Blaine, on Kurt's invitation, takes a seat on the edge of Kurt's bed, he takes in the room around him. The walls are painted pure white, and in a corner is a row of shelves, each holding books organised by category, on cooking, theatre, fashion, and school subjects. Beside the shelves is a chest of drawers, atop of which are a cluster of memories. There's a framed photo of a young Kurt, sitting in the lap of a mousey-haired woman who must be his mum, the two of them smiling the same, wide grin. Another frame contains a photo of Mercedes and Kurt, making overly-exaggerated duck-faces at the camera. As Kurt closes the bedroom door, Blaine takes in the rest of the photos, smiling weakly to himself until his gaze lands on the last one. It's of Kurt and Harry in Christmas sweaters, Harry's arms wrapped around Kurt's waist from behind as he nuzzles in against Kurt's cheek. The photo had been taken in the Hummel's kitchen, on Christmas day by the looks of the turkey behind them on the counter. It's just sad, Blaine thinks, that in the kitchen where Kurt had force-fed him souffle when he had merely come out for the first time, Harry's already enjoying Hudson-Hummel family Christmas lunches. And Blaine knows it's selfish of him, but he hates that.

Kurt's about to speak when there's a knock at the door. With a sigh, he opens it to find a stern-looking Senator Hummel. Blaine stands up, digging his hands into his jeans and waiting nervously.

"Finn told me you had company. A little heads up would have been nice, you know," says Senator Hummel, glancing back at Blaine

"I'm sorry, I couldn't really foresee this," says Kurt, his frustration seeping into his voice.

"Don't be like that, Kurt," Senator Hummel warns quietly, before settling his gaze on Blaine. "Hi, Blaine, h- are you okay?"

Blaine wipes at his eyes with his palm, realising the tears that had begun to trickle down his face.

"We were just discussing it, dad," says Kurt pointedly. "If you don't mind giving us some privacy."

"Kurt, he's a bit of a mess, are you sure there isn't anything I can do?" asks Senator Hummel worriedly. "What happened, kid?"

Kurt isn't as sharp on his tongue to that, not when he has to think of a decent cover story, and it gives Blaine the opportunity to cut in.

"It's my dad," he says with a heavy sigh. "I told him I was gay but he couldn't quite see past his own agendas and accept it."

Senator Hummel simply stares at Blaine, straight-faced and emotionless. And then he's walking past Kurt and crossing towards Blaine, as Blaine braces himself for the worst, because given his father's reputation and how he's treated because of it, he really wouldn't be surprised if the Senator thinks he's pulling his leg. But Blaine _is_ surprised, as Senator Hummel places a hand on his shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze.

"I'm sorry, kid," says Senator Hummel. "Truly, I am. You stay as long as you need, alright?"

Blaine nods, grateful.

"Thanks, Mr Hummel," he says.

Senator Hummel smiles comfortingly before turning to Kurt.

"I'm just gonna finish getting ready, kid," says Senator Hummel. "I'll be back in a minute."

He goes out into the hall, leaving Blaine and Kurt to share awkward glances and reassuring smiles.

"Kurt?" says Blaine quietly.

"Yes?" says Kurt, gentleness in his eyes as they meet Blaine's.

"I really hate to be a burden on you like this, but I really don't feel like going back home tonight."

"Oh," Kurt's taken aback, but he masks it in milliseconds. "Of course, Blaine. I'll tell you what, Finn's heading out tonight to see his girlfriend and Carole's already in Lima, and there's leftover cheesecake in the fridge. How about I go get it and we can talk and bury our feelings in creamy goodness? Maybe we could watch some reality TV afterwards. I've always found that remembering just how insane everyone else is, is a great way to feel better about your own life."

"I guess," says Blaine, and he tries to channel some of Kurt's enthusiasm, but he isn't quite there yet.

Senator Hummel returns, changed into a fresh dress shirt and slacks.

"You kids gonna be alright then?" he asks as he buttons up his cuffs, looking worriedly over at Blaine.

"Yes, we'll be fine, Dad," says Kurt wearily. "Blaine's staying over the night, and I promise I'll be the perfect host and make sure he doesn't go hungry."

"Course you will," says Senator Hummel. He flattens his collar, looking from Kurt to Blaine and back again – there's something weighing on his mind. "Kurt? May I have a word?"

"What?" snaps Kurt, immediately on the defensive.

"I have a flight in an hour, Kurt, don't give me that," sighs Senator Hummel.

"If you're going to kick him out because he's gay and I might have sex with him – I think you're forgetting that I have a boyfriend," says Kurt, crossing his arms across his chest defiantly. Blaine definitely needs some time to get used to the openness of Senator Hummel and Kurt's conversations.

"Actually, I seem to be remembering you have a boyfriend a bit better than you do, because your phone's been buzzing nonstop on the kitchen counter. Seems pretty desperate to get in touch by the looks of things," says Senator Hummel.

Oh, crap," says Kurt, racing out of the room.

Senator Hummel smiles to himself, shaking his head.

"Kid's got too big a heart sometimes," says Senator Hummel. "What about you, though? You holding up okay?"

"Yeah, I'm alright," says Blaine. "Well, better now that Kurt's promised me cheesecake and reality TV show marathons."

"Oh man," says Senator Hummel, shaking his head. "He tried to get me to watch The Bachelorette with him once. Not exactly my thing."

Blaine grins at the mental image, wondering just how long Senator Hummel would have tried to please his son before deciding that watching a bunch of guys acting ridiculous for true love wasn't going to be one of the ways that they could bond.

"Mr Hummel?" says Blaine.

"Yeah?" says Senator Hummel.

"You're not going to tell anyone, are you?" asks Blaine quietly. He knows it's probably a bit too late to ask that now, but he needs to know.

"Of course not!" says Senator Hummel, as if the notion is absolutely ridiculous.

"But you could, you know," says Blaine, and he doesn't know what possesses him to say it, because it's almost like he's urging the Senator to do it. A form of sabotage, perhaps, that would also take away Blaine's need to come out himself.

Senator Hummel surveys Blaine, eyes narrowed, before answering.

"Your personal life has nothing to do with politics, Blaine. Besides, this isn't something I'd want to use against your dad because it _isn't_ anything against your dad. Because there's nothing wrong with having a gay son. No matter what his supporters think. And for me to turn around and try and imply that there is would go against everything I believe in. So don't worry, kid. Your secret's safe with me."

Blaine nods, feeling stupid for thinking this could be his easy way to publicly come out, yet also feeling relieved, and also accepted. It's something he can't yet feel in his own home, but maybe someday his father will come to look at him the way that Senator Hummel looks at Kurt.

* * *

Out in the kitchen, Kurt unlocks his phone to find 3 missed calls and half a dozen text messages, all from Harry. He starts to worry that something's seriously wrong, before he reads the messages, his eyebrows becoming more and more in danger of disappearing into his hairline with every text. Finally, he calls Harry.

"Hey, Harry," says Kurt. "I'm sorry, I've been a bit preoccupied with stuff and I, uh, just got your texts. What's up?"

"Well, my parents are out of town tonight," says Harry slowly. "You can come over if you want to?"

Kurt frowns. If their waiting had simply been about having a house to themselves, they would have done this weeks ago.

"Harry, I can't," says Kurt gently. He glances up the hall to his room, hearing the murmur of Blaine and Senator Hummel's idle chatter, before retreating to the bathroom lest he be overheard.

"C'mon, Kurt," Harry coaxes, as Kurt takes a seat on the edge of the tub. "We can have a nice night in. Crack open a bottle of champagne, watch one of those rom-coms you're so fond of."

"And have sex," says Kurt blankly.

A beat. Then, "If that's what you want."

"No, that's not what I want," says Kurt, his voice coming out in a hushed whisper. "Harry, you know how I feel about this. Sex isn't something I take lightly."

"Kurt, we've been dating for nearly five months. Trust me, if anything happens, people aren't going to think you take sex lightly."

"I didn't realise there was a time limit for having sex," says Kurt coldly. Normally he wouldn't talk to Harry like this, but Kurt doesn't exactly appreciate his boyfriend implying that he's a prude. "I can't come over anyway because Blaine's over tonight."

"I didn't realise you two had gotten that close," says Harry darkly. "Kurt, you do remember who his father is, right? The guy who wants to see people like us never getting married."

"Yes, and I also know who _Blaine_ is and he's my friend," says Kurt. "So if you have a problem with that -"

"Forget it," Harry cuts Kurt off, not sounding the least bit like he's going to forget it himself. "I hope you have a good night with _Blaine_. Don't give away too many of daddy's secrets."

"Can you for one moment stop judging him based on his family? God you are such an _ass _today," says Kurt. "Don't call me again until you're ready to grow up."

Kurt hangs up, his whole body shaking with rage. He can't believe Harry. Where had all of that even come from? Kurt had known from the very start that Harry got passionate about politics, but if he had known that Harry would go so far as to dictate who it's _right_ for Kurt to spend time with…

Tears of anger and frustration prickle at Kurt's eyes, but he blinks them back. He can't let Blaine know that there's anything wrong. He's got to be there for Blaine. Because he can't imagine coming out and not having the kind of support that his father had given him….

* * *

The next morning, Blaine wakes up on the couch with Kurt's head resting on his shoulder, the pair of them having fallen asleep in front of the TV. They'd been up till around 2pm hate-watching Treme, after Blaine had vented his frustrations about his parents and Kurt had done his best to reassure him that everything was going to turn out okay despite Blaine's doubts on the matter. Kurt can do with some rest, Blaine reasons, as he decides it's best to let him sleep. It's why Blaine doesn't make to move Kurt off his shoulder. And yes, maybe there's the additional perk of being close enough to inhale the scent of Kurt's shampoo, a coconut blend from what Blaine can tell. And Kurt does look rather peaceful when he's asleep, with his lips curved up into a slight smile…

But the doorbell rings just minutes after Blaine wakes up, and Kurt jolts awake, rushing to answer it. When he returns, he's not alone.

"Blaine? Someone's hear to see you."

As Blaine twists around on the couch, he's first expecting his dad, before he realises that his father wouldn't bother. It is his mum, though, looking visibly relieved as her eyes settle on Blaine.

"Hey, Blaine," says Mrs Anderson in a shuddering exhale. "Will you let me take you home? Please?"

Blaine doesn't miss the hurt in her eyes. A lump forms in his throat. He had never wanted to put that there.

"Of course," says Blaine, obedient as always. He stands and crosses to Kurt.

"Thanks for everything, Kurt," he says. "I'm sorry this was all so sudden."

"Don't," says Kurt. "You know I'm always here for you."

They hug. Blaine takes the time to savour the warmth of being in Kurt's arms, not knowing when he next will be, and hating that even more than he did that photo with Harry and the Christmas sweaters

"I'll call you tonight," Kurt promises. "It's going to be okay."

Blaine gives Kurt a weak smile before following his mother to the car. Wordlessly, he gets into the passenger seat as Mrs Anderson fumbles with the keys. Blaine sees it right away – the way his mother's eyes are shining with tears. She says nothing, though, and they ride in silence, until Blaine works up the courage to speak when they're stopped at a red light.

"Mum? Why are you crying?" he asks, his head turned to look at her, so he can repeat the words that he barely believes himself, "It's going to be okay."

"You don't know that," says Mrs Anderson, wiping at her eyes. "They put you in the hospital for being straight, Blaine. I don't want to see what they do to you for being gay."

"_Mum_," says Blaine softly. "They didn't beat me up because I was straight. They beat me up because they thought I was homophobic. There's a huge difference."

The lights turn green and Mrs Anderson doesn't immediately respond as she accelerates through the intersection. When they're forced to slow down due to congestion, she worries at her lip.

"I just – I know that there are a tonne of people who are going to hate this part of you, B," she says. "And I hate that. I hate that I can't protect you from it."

"I don't care, Mum," says Blaine insistently. "I'm sick of living a lie."

"I get that," says Mrs Anderson. "I just don't want you to get hurt."

Blaine sees just how hurt his mum is, just how much pain this is causing her, her lips wobbling as tears stream down her face. It's like a knife to Blaine's heart.

"If it makes you feel better, I'll stay closeted as far as the public eye is concerned until the election is over," says Blaine quietly.

"Could you?" says Mrs Anderson, her voice filled with hope. "Because I'm terrified. The things that they could do to you."

"Yes," says Blaine, despite how much he doesn't want to, "I promise, Mum."

Mrs Anderson shoots Blaine a grateful smile as they pull up into the garage. She turns off the ignition, but neither of them makes to leave the car.

"And this is another thing I can't protect you from," says Mrs Anderson sadly.

Blaine smiles wryly. He leaves the garage before his mum, finding his father alone at the breakfast table sipping a mug of coffee. To Blaine's surprise, Senator Anderson greets him cheerily. As if Blaine is coming back from a regular sleepover. As if it hadn't been a shouting match that had made him leave in the first place.

"Morning, son," says Senator Anderson, not taking his eyes off the paper he's reading. "I have a bunch of errands I need done, do you mind giving me a hand?"

What Mrs Anderson sees as a good sign only serves to anger Blaine.

"What?" Blaine challenges, eyebrows raised. "Are we just not going to talk about the fact that I'm gay, then?"

Senator Anderson sighs in frustration. He carefully folds up his paper and places it on the table in front of him. Clasping his hands together, he looks at Blaine.

"Blaine, I've been a part of this party since I was born," Senator Anderson says, as if explaining something simplistic to a young child. "The party values – they're who I am. They're blood."

"So they're _blood_ more than your own son, are they?" Blaine spits back. "Because I've been _gay_ ever since _I_ was born, you know."

"Things can change," says Senator Anderson curtly.

Blaine's jaw drops open. He can't be serious.

"Are you kidding me?" Blaine yells. "So you're saying that my sexuality can change but your bullshit values can't? That's fucking stupid."

"Don't swear in my house, Blaine!" shouts Senator Anderson. "And don't you dare call me stupid."

"Stop making stupid excuses in order to keep your prehistoric values, then!" Blaine shoots back. "People change, Dad! Kurt's dad did. He used to call his friends fags and now he's out there campaigning for marriage equality. I don't see why you can't change, if he can!"

"I am a much better man than Burt Hummel ever will be," says Senator Anderson.

Blaine scoffs.

"Whatever helps you feel better about being an asshole," he murmurs darkly, before retreating to his room.


	13. A Night In

"You told your mother _what_?"

Blaine has to pull his phone away from his ear at Kurt's shriek (there's no better way to describe the noise that had just come from Kurt). Blaine had known to expect some sort of reaction when he told Kurt what he'd promised his mother, but he hadn't quite expected Kurt to be _this_ worked up about it.

"I don't see what the big deal is," says Blaine, rolling over onto his front, playing with the spare threads of his bed linen.

"Of course you don't, Blaine," Kurt huffs in his ear. "You're still in the closet. You don't know how good it feels when you're finally out."

Blaine furrows his eyebrows. He knows he should probably just be polite and let it go, and he doesn't want to pick a fight – especially not with Kurt – but the condescension in Kurt's voice is obvious. Blaine doesn't want to hear it, especially when he had called Kurt in the hope of getting some _relief_ from the hostility that he's been feeling from his father.

"You know what?" says Blaine, his temper rising. "You're right, Kurt. I don't know what it's like to be out, which is why what I've done so far seems like such a big step for me. And I was really kind of proud of myself until you started trying to take that away from me."

"No one's trying to take that away from you, Blaine!" Kurt insists.

"Then stop being so condescending!" demands Blaine. "This is my coming out, Kurt. I'm doing it on my terms."

"It sure doesn't seem like it," says Kurt, and it's the scoff to his voice, the way that Kurt seems to think that he knows what's best for Blaine more than Blaine does, that gets to Blaine the most.

"Well it does to me, alright?" Blaine snaps. "Look, you didn't see how torn up my Mum was. She was worried and she was freaking out."

"That still sounds awfully like you're doing it for her," says Kurt, but Blaine can hear him backing down and beginning to watch his words.

"Sure. Maybe I'm doing it with her in mind. But it's not like I'm doing it because she doesn't like who I am. I'm doing it to protect her. You can't honestly tell me that you've never held back for someone you love?"

It's a fruitless plea for understanding, Blaine thinks – until his words are met with silence.

"Wait, have you?" Blaine asks again. Because to Blaine, Kurt seems like the definition of courage and individuality. But if Kurt, of all people, had held himself back….

"I did it for my dad," says Kurt quietly. "A sing-off…years ago. Me and this other girl were fighting over who would sing _Defying Gravity_ at Regionals for my old school's glee club. I had just properly come out, and people were giving Dad all kinds of phone calls. I blew the High F so he wouldn't have to worry about what would happen when his son sings a girl's song."

"Wow," says Blaine in a hushed whisper. He knows how much Kurt loves pulling focus – at least, whenever it's for a good reason. "Kurt, I'm sorry. You shouldn't have had to do that."

"And you shouldn't have to hide who you are when you don't want to," says Kurt. The antagonism, at least, is gone from his voice, kindness having taken its place. "It's not your job to protect everyone from something that's not meant to hurt people."

"I know," says Blaine with a sigh. "But you understand, don't you, Kurt?"

"Yes," Kurt admits. "I'm sorry for going off on you. I guess I got all excited for you. I kind of lost track of the fact that not everyone can come out all in one go like I could."

"That's okay," says Blaine. "All this election stuff is nearly over anyway. After all that, Mum won't be so worried and I'll come out. And hey, maybe I'll finally have a boyfriend and we can double date with you and Harry."

"Yeah…" says Kurt, his voice sounding distant. "I have to go, Blaine. But I promise you, I _am_ happy about how far you've come. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, Kurt," says Blaine, a grin forming immediately on his face at Kurt's words. Because as good as it feels, in itself, to have finally come out to his parents, it's definitely nice to have Kurt be proud of him. Because Blaine wants him to be.

* * *

Blaine's dad doesn't bring it up. In fact, he doesn't say anything to Blaine all day. But Blaine can't handle the silence. Even the way Blaine's mum looks at him, as if expecting him to have an outburst any second and willing him not to, becomes too much. So that afternoon, at Kurt's suggestion, he packs an overnight bag and tells his parent's he's going over to Nick's for the night. But once he's in the car, he gives his driver Kurt's address.

Save for security at the gates, Finn and Kurt are the only two home, with their parents still out in Ohio. But to Blaine's surprise, Finn puts up a slight resistance when Kurt guides Blaine towards his room.

"Hey, what about the open door rule?" Finn asks from the couch, eyebrows furrowed as Kurt's about to shut the bedroom door.

"Okay, first of all, I never hold you to that when we're home alone and you want to have Rachel over, so a little reciprocation would be nice," says Kurt testily. "And besides, do you honestly think that Blaine's gay?"

They hadn't even told Finn, Blaine realises then. The Hummels really did keep secrets when they promised to.

"Right," says Finn nervously, looking past Kurt to Blaine. "Sorry, dude. I'm just so used to Kurt bringing home gay dudes all the time."

"And thank _you_ for making it sound like I get around," says Kurt.

"Hey, you know I didn't mean it like that," says Finn defensively. "It's just that you're always bringing girls home, and the only dude you ever brought over was your boyfriend, but I guess that's kind of stopped now that you two broke up-"

"You two broke up?" Blaine blurts out, looking from Kurt to Finn and back again.

"Oh," says Finn. "Shit."

"Have a nice night, Finn," says Kurt tersely, before closing shut the door.

He takes Blaine's bag from him and places it in a corner, as Blaine looks around at Kurt's room. It's the same as before, apart from the bowls and packets of junk food covering the bed and bedside tables.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Blaine asks softly, watching Kurt busy himself with moving some of the packets off his bed

"Because it never came up?" Kurt says with a shrug.

"Do you want to talk about it?" says Blaine cautiously. "Or talk about why, or-?"

"I'm fine," Kurt suddenly snaps, straightening up to face Blaine. A beat, then, "I'm sorry. But I'm fine. I'll _be_ fine, just"- he smiles, but it doesn't quite meet his eyes – "I was going to have a night in, bingeing on junk food and watching _The Notebook_. If that's alright?"

"Of course," says Blaine automatically. Because anything with Kurt is a lot better than being at home right now. Besides, he kind of has a soft spot for _The Notebook_, even if he'd never admit it to Nick or Jeff.

"So," says Kurt, sorting through a stack of DVDs he has piled up on his shelf. "You ever had any crushes on straight guys?"

Blaine supposes this is how Kurt wants to forget about Harry, and, seeing as it'll mean they'll get to know one another better, he's only happy to oblige.

"Tonnes," says Blaine automatically. Kurt turns his head to look at Blaine, an amused expression on his face. "Well, okay, not _tonnes_. But pretty much everyone I've ever liked is straight, save for the occasional gay celebrity. I don't really know any gay people, remember?"

"Oh, that's right," says Kurt. He settles down on his bed with his laptop on his lap and _The Notebook_ DVD case in one hand, gesturing at the space next to him. Kurt loads the DVD on his laptop as Blaine settles down beside him.

"All the straight guy crushes must have been annoying though," Kurt says thoughtfully after a while.

"Not really," says Blaine with a shrug. "I mean, I wouldn't have been able to do anything about it anyway, what with Dad and all, so maybe that's what made it easy."

"Huh."

"What about you though?" asks Blaine, leaning back against the headboard. "You ever liked someone you could never have?"

Kurt's cheeks flush a deep red as he fumbles with placing the laptop on the bed in front of them. Kurt's embarrassed, and Blaine tries not to stare, but truthfully he thinks it's one of the most endearing things he's ever seen.

"Kurt, you're blushing!" Blaine can't help but tease.

"Okay, before you say anything, it was a long time ago," says Kurt, his eyes fixed on his laptop where he's clicking through the DVD menu. "But I had a huge crush on Finn before our parents got together. And yes, he knew about it."

"Wow," says Blaine. "That would have been awkward."

"I got over it," says Kurt, though he grimaces. "We both did. And then when I first met Sam I kind of had a crush on him too."

"So you kind of like jocks, then?" asks Blaine, trying not to get too disappointed as he thinks about what Kurt's told him about Finn, Sam and Harry, and how they both fit the stereotype.

"I don't think it's that," says Kurt. "Finn was a bit of anomaly – an awkward one which we choose to conveniently forget – but I think with Sam it was more because I thought he was gay at first and, okay if you saw him, you'd probably think he's cute too. Like, he has these lips. But then I found out he's as straight as the rest of them, so I started playing cupid because if I can't have him, who better to date him than my best friend."

"Right," says Blaine. "But what about Harry?"

Kurt's face falls.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have," says Blaine.

"No, don't," says Kurt. "We've always been completely honest with each other, right?" He takes a moment to think. "I think with Harry it was like…he was the first guy to show an interest in me. That sounds kind of sad when you think about how long I've been out for, but it's true. It's not like I'm anything special."

"_Kurt_," says Blaine disbelievingly. "How can you even say something like that?"

"Because I've never really been given any evidence to the contrary," says Kurt with a shrug of indifference. "I can talk myself up in my head all I want, but it's the truth. I thought Harry would be the one to show me different, but in the end it turned out that he was a lot more interested in who my father was than he was interested in me."

"Kurt, I doubt that, c'mon," says Blaine.

Kurt settles back against the headboard, looking thoughtfully across at Blaine. Blaine tries not to watch where Kurt is chewing on his lower lip.

"Do you want to know why Harry and I broke up?" Kurt asks quietly.

"Sure," says Blaine gently. "I mean, only if you feel comfortable telling me."

"He got angry that I was spending so much time with you," says Kurt.

Blaine stares at Kurt, dumbfounded. As much as Blaine cares about Kurt, the first thing he feels is shock. Kurt had managed to keep Blaine's sexuality from Finn, and yet he tells _Harry?_

Blaine's thought process must be clear from the look on his face, because when he doesn't say anything, Kurt's eyes widen.

"Oh my god, no, I didn't tell him!" he hastens to say. "God, no! Of course not, Blaine. But Harry didn't even like that you and I were _friends_. He reckons it's counteractive to the cause, or something."

"I'm sorry, Kurt," says Blaine. "I didn't realise that us being friends-"

"Don't," says Kurt, shaking his head. "Don't apologise when there's nothing to apologise for."

"You'd still have a boyfriend if it wasn't for me," counters Blaine.

"A boyfriend who'd be trying to control my life," says Kurt heatedly. "I don't need someone to tell me who I'm apparently not allowed to be friends with. I can make those decisions for myself. I mean sure, I thought that having someone, anyone, would be better than no one, but not anymore. Not if he's trying to say that what we have together is wrong."

"Although," Kurt adds as an afterthought, his voice gentler. "I have to admit, I was kind of hoping to find a high school sweetheart. But maybe that's silly of me."

Blaine smiles.

"That's not silly," he says, quite liking the thought of it himself. "I think it's really a really nice idea, to find someone when you're so young. Someone who understands you and someone who you discover yourselves and each other with as you grow up. Someone to love for years…"

Blaine trails off, gazing fondly at Kurt, who is thankfully completely oblivious, humming his agreement as he reaches for the bowl of popcorn on the bedside table. Blaine's gaze drops down to Kurt's lips, and he's just thinking how nice it would be if he could lean forward, right here and now, and kiss him, when –

"I think it's because it's what my parents had, you know?" says Kurt, turning his head to face Blaine. "I grew up seeing how they were just _so_ in love and I kind of learnt that that was what love is. You find someone when you're a teenager and you marry them and things are just so …perfect."

"It sounds like things were really great when your mum was around," says Blaine kindly.

"They were," says Kurt. "But what Dad and Carole have is pretty great, too, you know. I guess I just always imagined finding myself a high school sweetheart."

"Hey, you still have a few months," Blaine offers.

"I guess," says Kurt, and something flashes in his eyes as he looks at Blaine, something a lot like – no. Blaine's not going to let himself get his hopes up over something so indefinite. Especially when it's gone a second later, when Kurt shakes his head, as if chastising himself. "I don't even know why I'm complaining. I'll be chasing New York boys – no, _men_ - in a few months, if all goes to plan. A high school relationship probably wouldn't last that long after graduation if we have to go long distance. And I want to live in New York after school. If he doesn't as well, then what's even the point? I don't think I could have a casual fling for a few months only for it to end when we graduate."

Under different circumstances, Kurt's words would have crushed Blaine's spirits. But the fact of the matter is that Blaine, also, wants to be in New York for college. And Blaine can't help but feel that everything, slowly but surely, is falling into place.

He doesn't let Kurt know that, though. He doesn't say anything significant, or ask anything of Kurt. He can't just yet – not when Kurt's just gotten out of a relationship. Blaine's waited for this, and he's willing to wait a bit more to make sure it all falls into place perfectly.

Yet despite all this, despite Blaine not giving Kurt any hint that he wants more than friendship, despite the fact that Blaine's careful of what he says and does, they still end up cuddled up together. And after the movie ends, after Kurt's gone through half a box of tissues for his tears – which Blaine suspects are only caused, in part, by the movie – they both slip under the covers. They lay there, almost touching but not quite, sharing whispered conversation, until Kurt falls asleep mid-sentence.

And as Blaine drifts off to sleep minutes later, he can't help but feel that suddenly the world seems like such a perfect place.

* * *

**AN: **I'm so sorry for the long wait! It actually might be a while till the next one too because I've got a bit of assessment piling up, and another WIP that I've started working on (woops). But I can promise you again that this isn't going to be abandoned, especially not now that we're on the homeward stretch. But thankyou to everyone who's putting up with my slackness and is still reading this! And I hope you're all also enjoying what's happening in canon, and whatever we have coming up :)


	14. Valentine's Day

**AN:** I'm so sorry that this is so late! I had a really busy semester and when I did get time to write it was mostly on another WIP I'm working on because the chapters for that were a lot simpler and easier to write and basically just please accept my humblest apologies! I'm on break now though so hopefully I manage to update more regularly. I just checked my plan the other day and realised how close we are to the end – just a couple more chapters or so! Thankyou for being so patient with me and sticking by me all this time :)

* * *

Blaine can handle the whole 'giving Kurt space' thing for about all of one day. It's not that Blaine wants to push himself onto Kurt, or that he doesn't respect that Kurt needs time….It's just that Blaine feels like he's been waiting for this for _so long_ – they're both single, and Kurt finally knows that Blaine's gay. And yet, still, Blaine needs to wait before he can even make a move

Perhaps Valentine's Day would be perfect timing, Blaine thinks. It's when he's over at Jeff's place with Nick, the three of them lazing around on his bed and enjoying the fact that they've just handed in a rather difficult English paper, that Blaine decides that he could really use his friends' advice.

"So Valentine's Day's coming up and Kurt's now single," Blaine begins.

"What's the plan?" asks Nick, sitting up immediately.

"Serenade him at school?"

Jeff and Nick scoff.

"No!"

"Definitely not!"

"What?" asks Blaine, genuinely perplexed. "Grand gesture as a sign of my love? What's so bad about that?"

"Well, for one, I think you're forgetting about the fact that you're not even publically out," says Jeff. "How are you going to explain that one?"

"Yeah, huge gestures from one presidential candidate's son to another don't usually go unnoticed," adds Nick. "Sorry, dude, you're going to have to be a little more subtle."

So Blaine settles on something a little less grand. He's not quite fond of how cliché it is – in his eyes, Kurt deserves something a bit more unique – but he arranges for flowers to be sent to Kurt's school, a bouquet of bright red roses that he specifically requests to be hung from Kurt's locker ("Not in a tacky way though, if you can. I just want them there to greet him when he gets there in the morning. Message? Um, how about 'Happy Valentine's Day, Kurt! Can't wait to see you this weekend!" And could you sign it with just B, and maybe two x's? Thankyou!"). It's not the perfect sign of his affection, but Blaine can only hope that he'll be able to give Kurt better Valentines' in the years to come.

Come Valentine's Day, however, Blaine is regretting his choice. His phone buzzes in his pocket while he's on his way to his first class, and he pulls it out to see that it's a message from Kurt. A lump rises in his throat. _This is it_, he thinks. He slides his phone unlocked and reads the text…and he doesn't think he's ever felt more disappointed in his life.

_Thankyou so much for the flowers, Blaine!_

A thankyou. No sign that the gesture had been unwelcome, but no sign of reciprocated feelings either. Blaine's pretty sure that he just received his very first rejection.

Blaine thinks he can at least push it to the back of his mind when he gets to class, but apparently not. Nick, perched atop a desk and smiling down at Jeff, calls Blaine over as soon as he gets there.

"Hey, dude! Check this out!" he says.

When Blaine crosses the room to meet them, Nick shoves in his face a photo he has up on his phone. It's of Kurt. Most of his face is hidden behind a bouquet of roses, except for his eyes, adorably wide and staring straight into the camera.

It's a tweet, Blaine realises when he reads the caption below it.

_ kurtelizabethhummel: _this was on my locker this morning – feeling the love! hope you're all having just as amazing a valentines day! xx

"It doesn't matter," says Blaine with a shrug, his voice lowered so none of their classmates will hear them. "He texted me just then to say 'thanks'."

"So?" says Jeff.

"No, Blaine's right. That's bad," says Nick. "There's usually at least like, _some_ sign they like you back when they respond."

"You guys are reading into things too much," says Jeff, rolling his eyes. "He said so himself that it made him feel loved, _and_ that he's having an amazing day."

"Yeah, but he never said anything about loving where they came from," says Blaine "I should have never expected someone like him to like someone like me."

Blaine slumps into the chair beside his friends.

"Hey," says Nick, leaning down to put his hand on Blaine's shoulder. "Maybe he just needs time. And you're still seeing Wicked with him this weekend right?"

Blaine nods, sighing to himself. He just hopes that the flowers won't make their weekend together awkward.

* * *

Blaine has already seen Wicked live – his mother had booked their family tickets to a Broadway showing while they had been in New York the previous summer. Of course, Blaine doesn't mind seeing it again, especially seeing as Kurt is there. But having seen it before makes him feel a little less guilty about spending most of the time fixated, not on the performance in front of them, but instead on Kurt beside him. He can't help it. Particularly when Kurt's pushed up the arm rest between them, so that his hand, laying at the very edge of his seat, is clearly visible to Blaine. It's right _there_, close enough to hold, but Blaine doesn't want to do anything that'll make things uncomfortable. Because by some miracle, despite the flowers, everything had seemed fine when Blaine and Kurt had been the first to arrive at the theatre. There had been a bit of fumbling over tickets and a moment where they had both visibly struggled with whether they should greet each other with a hug before deciding not to, but definitely no real danger signs.

But now, under the cover of darkness, there's nothing but space between them, and Blaine doesn't know what Kurt wants. He thinks maybe it's just a friendly gesture but then he notices that the armrest between Mercedes and Kurt is still down. But perhaps that's just because Sam and Mercedes are cuddled in close and coupley. Oh wait, but if Sam and Mercedes have removed their armrest and Kurt has removed the one between him and Blaine, does that mean that Kurt and Blaine are on a date as well? Had Kurt meant this as a double date? But that wouldn't make sense seeing as Kurt had asked Blaine to the musical back before he was single. Although perhaps his mindset has changed now that he _is_ single and he knows of Blaine's intentions…

Before Blaine knows it, the first half is already over and he's still going on that same long-winded trail of thought. When they return to their seats after intermission, Blaine decides he might as well just go for it. As the next act begins, he interlaces his fingers with Kurt's, shifting them slightly so that they're in a more comfortable position. Kurt doesn't look at him, gaze fixed on the stage, but a small squeeze of Blaine's hand reassures Blaine that the gesture is a welcome one.

It's nice, having Kurt's hand, soft and warm, in Blaine's. And nicer still when Kurt begins to trace small circles on the back of Blaine's hand with his thumb.

It's all so _little_, and yet Blaine doesn't quite want it to end. Doesn't want this – whatever this is - to be something restricted to the darkness of theatres and the privacy of each other's houses. He wants this to happen, and he doesn't want to have to hide it.

When the final act finishes and they exit the theatre, the four of them decide to get some ice cream at a parlour nearby. Sam and Mercedes lead the way, walking with linked arms some metres ahead of Kurt and Blaine. Kurt and Blaine are back to standing apart, Blaine with his hands buried deep in his coat pockets so he doesn't do anything he regrets. There's a comfortable silence between them for most of the way.

"You know I can't do it, you know," says Kurt suddenly.

"Can't do what?" Blaine asks, but he's afraid he already knows the answer.

"I can't go out with someone who isn't out," says Kurt. "I can't do the hiding and the sneaking around – or maybe I _can_ but I don't _want_ to. And I don't think I should have to."

"Does that mean that if I came out, properly and fully, you'd go out with me?" Blaine tries hopefully.

"Well, yes," says Kurt, and Blaine can tell by the furrowing of his eyebrows that Blaine's reaction isn't what Kurt had been expecting. "But Blaine. I don't want you to come out for me. That's something you have to do in your own time."

Blaine thinks about the only reason he's still not completely out. He thinks about his mum, about how terrified she is - terrified for him. But then he thinks about that conversation he'd had with Kurt from what seems like months ago, about if he were to stay in the closet all through college. _Think about how many relationships you'll have missed out on. _And Blaine knows in his heart that he'll never forgive himself if he misses out on this one with Kurt.

"Do you remember that day when I came out to you?" Blaine starts thoughtfully. "You told me that I shouldn't have to come out for anyone else, but I shouldn't have to hide for anyone else either? Well, I'm done hiding, even if – and I feel really selfish saying this – even if it scares the hell out of my mum. This is something I need to do."

"You're not selfish," says Kurt, shaking his head. "Blaine, this is _your_ truth. But coming out for me, that's no better than _not_ coming out for someone else. This should be about you, not anybody else. Especially seeing as I don't want this to lead to anger or resentment or -"

Blaine shakes his head, more to himself than anything

"I'm doing it for me," he says resolutely. "I don't want me being in the closet to be what stops whatever it is that's going to happen between us. Because you said it yourself. I _don't_ want to go through life falling in love with people and not being able to act on it. I don't want to think about all the could-have-beens, I want them to actually happen. And I want that with you more than I've wanted it with anyone."

Kurt inhales, a shuddering intake of breath as he takes it all in.

"Okay," says Kurt, nodding. "Just…be prepared for the political bombardment that's to come."

Blaine nods. He's ready. Kurt may be part of the reason that Blaine wants to come out, but he's still doing it _for_ himself. And, quite frankly, after all the ways that he's tried living for other people, he thinks it's about time he starts living for himself.


	15. Scandals

**AN:** I'm sorry I never got time to reply to review, but I promised I read and appreciated each and every one! Hope you like the chapter, promise to try and get the next one up soon : )

* * *

Blaine hardly waits a week before discussing it with his parents. It's the very following Friday. Mrs Anderson has just finished cooking and is setting the table for dinner, while Senator Anderson sits in an armchair reading a newspaper. Blaine, curled up in the armchair opposite, sets aside the book he's reading and clears his throat.

"So I was thinking we could have a press conference or something so I can tell everyone I'm gay," he begins confidently.

Senator Anderson gives a tired sigh but says nothing as he turns the page of his paper. From the dining table, Mrs Anderson pauses in putting down a fork to watch the two men across from her.

"You know I want to get married, right?" says Blaine. "Not right now of course, but some day. I think I'd really like to take part in that particular _tradition._"

Blaine's word choice finally prompts a response from his father.

"Are you even going to vote for me?" snaps Senator Anderson suddenly, setting aside his paper.

"No," says Blaine defiantly, without missing a beat.

"And why not?" asks Senator Anderson, raising his eyebrows at his son.

"Well, for one, I'm fairly certain I have no obligation to vote for you, seeing as we live in a democracy and I have the freedom to vote for whoever I want," says Blaine, not even caring about how much of a smartass he must sound like. "But I guess it's mainly because you don't believe that my rights should be equal to that of a straight citizen, and you're therefore denying me the freedom that you delude yourself into believing that I have in this country."

"Dammit, Blaine," says Senator Anderson. "I wouldn't expect you to understand politics."

"Then why is my vote so important?" Blaine counters.

"Blaine," says Senator Anderson tersely. "There is much more to freedom than being able to get married, and believe it or not there are more issues on the table than marriage equality. Quite frankly, you're being rather selfish"

"You know, maybe I am, but tell me this," says Blaine. "If someone was running for president, and as part of their campaign they said they didn't care that you couldn't marry mum, and that they'd even actively work to ensure that you would _continue_ to not be able to marry her, would you honestly still vote for them?"

Just like Blaine had intended, the words are met with silence. Senator Anderson can say nothing, instead settling for keeping his head held high in what he hopes is a dignified silence.

"That's what I thought," Blaine spits out.

He stands up, grabbing his wallet and phone off the coffee table.

"Where are you going?" Senator Anderson calls out when he realises that Blaine is heading for the door.

"Out," says Blaine coldly. He looks at his mum, who's watching nervously from the kitchen table, and his voice softens. "Sorry, Mum. I won't be around for dinner."

Before either of his parents can say anything, he leaves, closing the door behind him and hoping that no one follows him out. They don't.

Blaine knows exactly what he wants to do, but he's not so sure exactly _where._ What makes things easier, though, is his decision that subtlety is no longer a priority, and is in fact anything but. So when Blaine gets into a cab at the main road and the driver asks him where to, Blaine, despite the double take of recognition that the driver gives him, says with confidence, "Take me to the best gay club in the area," – he flashes his licence at the driver - "that'll take under 21s, that is."

The driver's eyes light up as they read Blaine's name on his licence. If he had had any uncertainty as to Blaine's identity before, it's well and truly gone now.

"Of course, Mr Anderson," says the driver, a wry smile spreading across his lips.

Blaine tucks his licence back into his pocket, smiling to himself. His cab driver seems like just the type of person who'd be willing to talk to the press for a little extra cash, and that's certainly okay with Blaine…

* * *

Technically speaking, for Blaine's plan to work he doesn't necessarily have to even _enter_ Scandals, the club where he's dropped off. But perhaps, seeing as he's put in this much effort, he may as well ensure his plan _does_ definitely work – or perhaps just because he really wants to go in now that he's standing outside a gay club for the first time. He's dressed well enough, after all, in dark jeans and a button-up shirt, and the line isn't too long.

Once he gets to the front of the line, the bouncer does a double take at his I.D. Pursing his lips, he looks Blaine up and down with narrowed eyes. He reaches out and yanks Blaine's wrist forward. He holds Blaine's gaze, Blaine staring right back, until he eventually presses an Under 21 stamp to Blaine's wrist.

"Enjoy your night," says the bouncer gruffly, stepping aside to let Blaine past.

"I will," Blaine assures him, "Even more so if you promise to _not_ keep quiet."

Blaine brushes past the bouncer, slipping a $20 note into the bouncer's hand. The bouncer nods, curt but understanding, and Blaine disappears into the club, heading straight for the dance floor and allowing the press of bodies and the thrum of music to engulf him.

* * *

Three hours later and Blaine is tipsy. Despite the Under 21 stamp on his wrist, Blaine's dancing had attracted the attention of more than one of the older nightclub-goers, who had offered to buy him a drink at the bar. He had accepted drinks from two, and let far more grind up against him as they danced, but he knows that this isn't what he really wants.

Which is why it's not even past midnight when he's stumbling out onto the footpath in front of the club, drunkenly hailing a cab to get to his next destination. And when he gets to the Hudson-Hummels' place, he feels the best way to get Kurt's attention is by throwing rocks over the fence to Kurt's bedroom window.

"Hey!"

Blaine looks around to find a security guard on the other side of the gate, his gun raised towards Blaine.

"Woah!" says Blaine, raising both hands in surrender. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you or anything. I just really want to see Kurt."

"You're Blaine Anderson, aren't you?" asks the security guard, eyes narrowed and gun still pointing at Blaine as he steps closer.

"Yes, that's me," says Blaine proudly. "One and only. Son of a total asshole. Now, if you'd please let me just talk to Kurt-"

"I can't do tha-"

"Blaine?"

Blaine spins around to look towards the front door. Kurt is stepping out onto the garden path, his body wrapped in a mahogany robe and his forehead creased in confusion.

"Kurt!" Blaine exclaims. "Kurt, it's so good to see you!"

"Sh, you'll wake everyone up," Kurt hisses, before addressing the security guard. "It's okay, Max, he's good."

The guard – Max – seems hesitant, but eventually nods and lowers his gun. Kurt steps forward to open the gate. "And just what are _you_ doing here, Mister?"

"I came to give you the big romantic gesture that you deserve, Kurt," says Blaine enthusiastically, and as soon as Kurt's opened the gate wide enough, Blaine pushes through to wrap Kurt up in a massive hug. "I was trying to do the Romeo and Juliet thing, y'know?"

"Blaine," says Kurt, pushing Blaine away so he's at arm's length. Kurt scrunches up his nose, taking in the smell of Blaine's breath. "Blaine, are you drunk?"

"Maybe," says Blaine with a shrug. "Some guys at the club bought me drinks."

"Guys at the cl- oh no," says Kurt, the colour draining from his face. "Blaine, we need to talk in the morning, alright? But for now I need you to be really quiet so we don't wake anyone up, okay?"

"Okay!" says Blaine in an exaggerated whisper.

They bid Max goodnight before Kurt guides Blaine into the house and into his room. Kurt turns around to close his bedroom door behind him, and when he turns back Blaine has already kicked off his shoes and tucked himself underneath Kurt's covers.

"Blaine," says Kurt, a warning in his voice.

"C'mon, Kurt, I'm _tired_," Blaine whines, curling himself into a ball.

Kurt sighs, before turning off the light and getting into bed beside Blaine. It certainly isn't the first time Blaine has slept over, after all. Blaine's turned to face Kurt, and so Kurt turns away from him to avoid any awkwardness – they are just meant to be _sleeping_ after all. It's why Kurt closes his eyes and waits for sleep to come.

"Kurt?" Blaine whispers after a while.

"Mm?" Kurt hums back sleepily.

"I really want to be with you."

Kurt rolls over to look at Blaine, There is nothing but sincerity in Blaine's wide eyes despite his slightly inebriated state, and it makes Kurt melt despite the lateness of the hour and how exhausted he is.

"I know, Blaine," says Kurt gently. "I promise we'll talk about it in the morning. But how about we sleep a bit now, okay? Can you do that for me?"

"Of course," says Blaine, his eyes fluttering closed as he nuzzles into his pillow. "I'll do anything for you, Kurt."

And as Blaine drifts off to sleep, Kurt knows in his heart that Blaine's telling the truth.

* * *

The first thing Blaine feels the next morning is pain, as he wakes up with a searing headache. The second thing he feels is fear like he's never quite felt it before, as he looks up to see Senator Hummel glaring down at him, dressed in polka dot pyjamas but looking completely terrifying nonetheless.

"Shit."

Blaine scampers to sit up, realising where he is. He reaches blindly for Kurt beside him, but he isn't there.

"Kurt?" Blaine calls out timidly, his gaze still meeting Senator Hummel's, as if scared of what the Senator would do if he looked away.

"Yes?"

Kurt emerges from the adjoining bathroom. He seems unperturbed by Senator Hummel's menacing glare – although perhaps that's because it isn't being directed at him.

"_Someone_ gave me a phone call this morning and thought his son would be with you," Senator Hummel explains in a dangerously slow tone, finally looking away from Blaine to Kurt. "I told him it wasn't possible because you wouldn't do anything like that without asking my permission first, and yet here we are."

"Perhaps you should tell him you were mistaken, then," says Kurt steadily. "Wouldn't want him to get worried about the whereabouts of the son he loves so much, would we?"

"Kurt…"

"You know why Blaine's here, Dad," Kurt reminds his father.

"Yes, and I also know he doesn't need to be sleeping in your bed after what looks like a drunken night out," Senator Hummel counters, his voice rising.

"You don't even know where_ I_ slept," Kurt tries. "How do you know I wasn't on the floor the whole night?"

"Nice try, kid. I think we both know you wouldn't voluntarily sleep on the floor," says Senator Hummel dryly. "Just make sure you two are ready for when Blaine's dad comes by. You think I'm hard to deal with, just wait till you hear what he has to say."

With a final narrowed-eyed glance at Blaine, Senator Hummel is gone, pulling the bedroom door closed and leaving Blaine to flop back onto the pillow.

"Why did I think drinking was a good idea?" he moans, rubbing his forehead.

"Sorry," says Kurt sheepishly. He digs around in his bedside table to find a packet of aspirin which he gives to Blaine, who gratefully takes two. "I guess I should have made you drink some water or something. The whole taking-care-of-drunk-people thing isn't exactly my forte."

"I wasn't drunk," says Blaine. "I mean, these two guys bought me a drink each but that was it, I swear."

"You know you shouldn't have taken them, right?" says Kurt quietly.

"What?" says Blaine, confused. "Oh, crap. I thought it would be okay because we're not exactly going out yet and-"

"No, not that," says Kurt, kneeling beside Blaine on the bed. "You can't just let people buy you drinks, Blaine. They know who you are."

"I don't care, Kurt," says Blaine, sitting up despite the throbbing of his head. "Fuck this. If my parents won't let me do this maturely then this is how I'm doing it. I'm out. I don't care who knows anymore."

"Blaine, that's great, but, the media," says Kurt. "You're still under the drinking age. If you weren't careful-"

"Forget about that, Kurt," Blaine cuts in, shifting forward to kneel in front of Kurt. "This means I'm out. And I know, okay, maybe it isn't the perfect way for this to happen, but it's happened. And now that it has, I'd really like to go out with you. That is, of course, if you still want to go out with me?"

"Blaine," says Kurt softly. "That was never – _of course_, yes."

They gaze into each other's eyes for a moment, both of them seeing the pure happiness there at finally no longer having a reason to hold back. And for the first time, Blaine presses his lips to Kurt's, softly, easing him into it, until Kurt cups Blaine's face in his hand and deepens the kiss, taking control in a way that makes Blaine feel safe and secure.

"I've got you," says Kurt when he pulls away, eyes still closed as he presses his forehead to Blaine's. "I promise, Blaine. Everything – all of this – we'll get through it all together."

Blaine barely has time to hum contentedly in reply before there's a knock at the door. It shatters the moment. In an instant, Blaine and Kurt spring apart, Kurt moving to stand beside the bed. Senator Anderson enters the room, looking angrier than Blaine has ever seen him, hands balled up into fists and cheeks coloured red. Behind him, Senator Hummel looks like an arbiter sent to keep the peace despite the furrowing of his own eyebrows.

"Well at least you're alright," says Senator Anderson coldly, looking from Blaine to Kurt and back again. "Come on, let's go."

Blaine looks towards Kurt, who gives a nudge of his head, urging Blaine to comply with his father. Silently, Blaine slides off the bed and walks towards the doorway.

"I know you liberals don't generally _care _about these kinds of things, but perhaps you should reconsider letting your son get away with so much in your own house," sneers Senator Anderson, turning to Senator Hummel.

"Oh, and you think I'm happy about this?" Senator Hummel shoots back. "I walk in and find my eighteen-year-old son in bed with a hung-over boy who isn't even his boyfriend. That doesn't exactly fit my definition of a perfect Saturday morning. At least I'm not the one driving my son to go out and _get_ blind drunk in the first place. Maybe if he didn't, he wouldn't _need_ to be sneaking into our house in the dead of the night."

Senator Anderson stares across at Senator Hummel, nostrils flaring. Senator Hummel simply stares back, eyebrows raised in challenge.

"You're going to regret this," is all Senator Anderson says, before turning on his heel and making his way down the hall. Blaine takes this as his cue to follow.

"I'm so sorry," says Blaine as he passes Senator Hummel.

"I know," says Senator Hummel. "Just make sure you take care of yourself, alright kid?"

Blaine nods. He turns back to give a final wave to Kurt. Kurt waves back, a reassuring smile on his lips that makes Blaine feel slightly better about what's to come. Because they've got each other in this whole mess. And somehow, Blaine thinks that'll be enough to get them through it.


	16. First Dates

**AN:** Hi lovelies, It's been a heavy week in fandom, to say the least, and I hope all of you are coping alright. I know the timing of this update probably seems a bit odd, but writing this has been, I guess, a distraction for me. I know this is probably a weird time to be posting, but this chapter, towards the end especially, is mainly fluff and just… there's sneaking around and Anderson brothers and basically, this is for those of you who are up for reading fic and who need something a bit on the lighter side. I promise, there's nothing too heavy, although there is a really small mention of Finn at the very end. Again, I hope everyone is coping – mentally hugging every one of you as I type

Also, to the guest who left the review about mom/mum: I owe you so much because I honestly never realised the difference in pronunciation – I just thought it was the spelling (just goes to show how little I know about American English, hey?). I'll change it from now onwards, and I'm actually going to have to start re-proofreading from Chapter 1 because, despite self-betaing, I've been noticing an embarrassing amount of errors on rereads, so I'll have it changed for previous chapters eventually!

* * *

**Anderson's Son's Hidden Secret: Is the conservative candidate's son actually gay?**

_In a shocking twist, Blaine Anderson was spotted at a gay bar just last night. A cab driver, who chooses to remain anonymous, claims to have been the one to drive the eighteen-year-old there, under explicit instructions to take his passenger to "the best gay club in the area"._

_"It was definitely him," the driver told _The Weekend Observer_. "He showed me his ID and everything. Funny thing is he wasn't even drunk at the time. Begs the question, doesn't it? It's almost like he wanted people to find out."_

_The club where it is believed Anderson spent his night is none other than Scandals, a destination popular amongst the LGBT youth of DC. Staff at the club have stated that a man fitting the description of Blaine Anderson was seen at the club, but are unwilling to confirm if it was Blaine himself._

_If it was in fact the young Anderson, what exactly does it mean? Is this just a young man curious about a subculture he has no doubt been sheltered from? Or is this Blaine Anderson's not-so-subtle coming out? _

Senator Anderson, sitting in the passenger seat beside his driver, is silent on the way home, giving Blaine time to check his phone when it buzzes in his pockets.

_Jeff; 10:23am:_Front page of the Weekend Observer. You might want to check it

_Jeff; 10:24am:_ Or, y'know, just any news article about you

_Nick; 10:25am: _Jeff just told me what happened. Is everything ok? Hows your dad dealing with everything? Call if you need to talk

_Nick; 10:26am: _btw let me know as soon as everythings okay because I need all the details from your night out. Did you find some hot hookup?

Smiling, Blaine texts both his friends back:

_Blaine; 10:31am:_ Everything's fine – promise. I ended up at Kurt's place but I guess the papers didn't pick up on that

_Nick; 10:34am: … yeah I'm going to need to know more than that_

_Jeff;10:35am: Wow no they didn't. _

_Nick; 10:35am: Does this mean you're official now?_

"I don't know why you're smiling."

Blaine looks up to find his father twisted around in his seat to face him.

"You do realise everyone probably _knows_ now, right?" scolds Senator Anderson.

"You mean that I'm gay?" says Blaine, and he can feel their driver's gaze on him through the rear-view mirror. "Yeah, that was kind of the whole point."

"Blaine," Senator Anderson huffs, but he sounds, for once, more tired than frustrated. Almost as if he has had enough. He turns around to face the front, saying no more for the rest of the ride home. Meanwhile, the driver meets Blaine's gaze in the rear-view mirror and gives him an encouraging wink.

* * *

They return home to a full house. Seated around the living room are men and women dressed too business-like for a Saturday morning, and Blaine feels slightly guilty on realising that they're all here because of him. He looks around the room and recognises his father's campaign manager, PR staff, and lawyer.

"Thankyou all for coming," says Senator Anderson, taking one of two empty seats, beside his campaign manager. "I know you all have things you'd rather be doing on your Saturday mornings."

Blaine takes the other available seat, pulled over from the dining table, and settles in beside one of his father's PR staff, who flashes him a friendly-enough smile.

"Senator, I suggest you file straight away for defamation," says the woman who Blaine knows is his father's lawyer. "There may be enough evidence that Blaine was at the club last night, but we may at least be able to stop them from concluding from that that Blaine is gay."

"If I may," says Blaine, polite but confident, "I don't think doing that would work."

"Blaine," warns Senator Anderson tiredly. But Blaine has made up his mind. Last night had gone to plan, and no way is he being forced back into the closet now.

"Why is that, Blaine?" asks one of the PR staff.

"Because I fail to see how people speculating that you're gay is going to ruin your reputation," shrugs Blaine. "And also because I don't think you can win a defamation cases where what the defendant is saying is actually true."

Senator Anderson pinches the bridge of his nose, as if pleading with himself for patience. The room looks towards the Senator, waiting for instruction.

"He has a valid point, sir," says the lawyer quietly.

"Perhaps we should handle the situation with a press conference instead," suggests the PR staffer beside Blaine

"It would be good if Blaine spoke as we-"

"That's enough!" Senator Anderson bellows.

The room falls into silence, the various members of Senator Anderson's staff avoiding each other's gaze.

"My son's activities should not have to face public scrutiny at all," says Senator Anderson. "We're not discussing it in public because it isn't something that has to _be _public."

_Well_, Blaine reasons, _it's not an outright denial. That's something._

"Are we done here?" asks Blaine. "I'm sorry for being the reason you're all here on your Saturday mornings, but as Dad said, this isn't really something you can deal with with a lawsuit. Now, if you'll excuse me…"

Blaine manages to leave without protest, retreating to his room. From the other side of his closed door, he hears the murmurings of his father's team as they talk until noon. But Blaine's too intent on distracting himself with the feeling of being in a new relationship – _relationship!_ – with Kurt to give too much thought to what they could be talking about…

* * *

Senator Anderson doesn't inquire as to the nature of Blaine and Kurt's relationship but still, as expected, bans Blaine from seeing Kurt. Still, they call and text every day, and, Kurt reminds Blaine that they couldn't have gone public right away anyway. When you're in the public eye, Kurt explains, there's a certain amount of sneaking around that you need to do at the start of any relationship. In any case, Senator Hummel doesn't suspect that his son's relationship with Blaine is anything more than platonic, and it perhaps isn't the best idea to let him think otherwise when the election is just _weeks_ away (and when Blaine had been found in Kurt's bed the very morning that they had made things official…)

But that doesn't mean it's easy. Blaine and Kurt are finally dating, and yet they aren't even allowed to see each other. All they'd shared together was a kiss after Blaine's drunken night out, and a few dozen calls and text messages. Not exactly the definition of romance. And while it's one thing for Blaine to text Kurt with promises of perfect dates when everything blows over, Blaine really just wants to be able to carry them out. Put shortly, Blaine is getting increasingly romantically frustrated.

Amongst everything else, speculation about Blaine's sexuality is rampant, not only in the media but also amongst the students of Dalton Catholic. The fact that neither Blaine nor Senator Anderson comment on Blaine's night out only serves to add fuel to the fire. While Blaine chooses not to keep up with the media speculation, he is eventually asked upfront about the rumours at one of his choir rehearsals.

"So is it true then? What the papers are saying?" asks Thad, one of the other lead soloists, in one of the few thirty-second breaks their conductor affords them.

"Which part?" Blaine asks back. "The part about me going out to Scandals or the part about me being gay? Because they're both true."

There's only a moment where Thad's eyes widen in surprise, and then he's grinning at Blaine.

"I could tell you weren't like the rest of them," he says. "Wow, tense times at home then, huh?"

"I'll say," murmurs Blaine.

He takes a pride in the confidence with which he had been able to answer the question, and even how he had not lowered his voice, so that anyone listening in could have easily heard them.

_Let them overhear_, Blaine thinks, _I've got nothing to hide. Not anymore._

* * *

Ironically enough, despite the fact that Kurt and Blaine can't meet up because of their fathers' positions, it is actually because of their fathers' positions that, in mid-March, they're finally given an opportunity to meet.

It's the last presidential debate left in the campaign trail, held at the University of California, Los Angeles. The Andersons and the Hudson-Hummels both take the weekend away and, as luck would have it, both families are staying at the same hotel. And with Senator and Mrs Anderson out campaigning during the day on Saturday, Blaine decides to take advantage of the fact that he has a luxury suite all to himself.

When the doorbell rings at noon, Blaine checks the peephole. He sees, for the first time in weeks, Kurt, and rushes to open the door so he can see him in normal dimensions.

Blaine doesn't have time to take Kurt in, however, because as soon as he opens the door, Kurt engulfs him, arms wrapping around Blaine as he steps into the suite.

"I've missed you so much," Kurt murmurs against Blaine's neck, before finally pulling away.

"As have I," says Blaine. He closes the door behind Kurt before pressing Kurt against it. "Missed you."

He leans forward, so his lips are millimetres from Kurt's, allowing Kurt to close the distance between them.

"Blaine," Kurt breathes out against Blaine's lips.

"My parents are out campaigning today," says Blaine, pulling away so he can see Kurt's face. He rubs Kurt's cheek with the pad of his thumb. "We have the place to ourselves."

Kurt freezes.

"Blaine…"

"Oh," Blaine steps back to give Kurt space when he realises what he's said. "I didn't mean it like that, Kurt. I just mean, we can, you know, spend some time together. Have a secret date of sorts. And now I've gone and screwed it up already, haven't I?"

"No, no," Kurt steps forward and takes Blaine's hand. "It's…such a perfect idea. Our first date."

Kurt gives Blaine's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Our first date," Blaine echoes back.

They make their way to Blaine's room, where Blaine sets about ordering room service for both of them as Kurt sits on the bed, flicking through the TV channels and finding nothing of interest that isn't in some way related to their fathers' campaigning. When the doorbell rings, Blaine quietens Kurt with a finger to his lips, before going to answer the door. He insists the bellboy leave the food tray in the lounge area, tipping generously to avoid any questions about the meals for two when Blaine is the only one in sight. Then, Blaine wheels the tray into his bedroom to a waiting Kurt.

"Wait there a second," says Blaine.

He goes into the adjoining bathroom and gets an unused towel, and returns to spread it out on the floor in front of the bed.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asks, watching Blaine set the two plates down on the towel.

"We are having a picnic," announces Blaine. He heads to the bedside drawer to get the vase of flowers there, and places it in the centre of the towel.

"You're ridiculous, you know that?" says Kurt affectionately, sliding down to sit on one side of the towel.

"Some would say romantic," hints Blaine.

"Mm, and romantic," Kurt agrees. "Thankyou, Blaine."

"I promised you romantic dates, didn't I?" says Blaine, taking up his cutlery.

Kurt laughs merrily, the sound a delight to Blaine's ears.

"I suppose you did," says Kurt thoughtfully. He begins to butter his bread. "But Blaine, I promise, one day, we'll have a repeat of this date, at a park, with a proper picnic rug."

"I'll take you up on that promise," says Blaine softly. "I'll bring the wine, given I probably already have a reputation for underage drinking. But only if you bring one of your _delicious _desserts."

"Deal."

They share light conversation over their lunch, the both of them grateful for the chance to finally spend some time together. As they finish off their meals, they slowly gravitate towards each other, until they're both sitting with their shins tucked beside them, weight rested on their hands, fingertips lightly touching each other's.

There's a moment, when their conversation fades away…. Blaine looks down to Kurt's lips, before looking back up to Kurt's eyes, only to find that Kurt's gaze has dropped to Blaine's lips. Tentatively, Blaine leans in, Kurt closing the distance. It's soft at first, tender, like their first kiss, until Kurt once again takes control, turning the kiss into one of pure passion, until they're both left a little breathless.

"Wow," gasps Blaine.

"Sorry," says Kurt bashfully. "I just – making up for lost time?"

"Seems as good enough a reason as any," says Blaine with a smile, before he leans in again….

They lose track of time, especially after room service comes and clears away their meal (the plates on the floor gaining a double-take as Kurt hides in the master bedroom). When they're alone again, Kurt guides Blaine over to the bed, and they sit on the edge, holding hands, before Kurt kisses Blaine. And then they're shifting up the bed so they can lay down, Blaine's arm winding around Kurt's waist, conscious of not gravitating too low to forbidden territory. But it's…amazing, laying beside Kurt, kissing him, surrounded by the scent of Kurt's cologne, intoxicated by the feel of Kurt's lips on his, the curves of Kurt's body right under Blaine's fingertips. And Blaine is suddenly thankful he's wearing an untucked shirt for once, because it means Kurt can tuck his fingers under Blaine's shirt with relative ease. His fingertips are like flames against Blaine's bare skin, drawing light circles and leaving a path of heat in their wake.

It's intense and intimate and wonderful, and Blaine doesn't think he can ever stop – until they're interrupted by the ringing of the doorbell.

"Crap," says Blaine, forcing himself to pull away from Kurt and check his watch. "Mom and Dad aren't supposed to be back for another hour."

"What should I do?" says Kurt, and Blaine tries not to get too distracted by how breathless he sounds, especially when Kurt himself is looking so serious.

"Um…" Blaine's eyes dart across the room, taking in the limited options, until they land on the closet. "Hide in there?"

"Right," says Kurt, scrambling towards the closet.

Blaine trusts that Kurt manages to hide himself sufficiently, not looking back as he makes his way through the suite to the entranceway. But when he opens the door, it isn't his parents that he finds on the other side.

"Hey little bro," says Cooper, flashing Blaine his bright smile.

Blaine's jaw drops. Sure, Cooper lives in LA, so his visit isn't entirely out of the ordinary. But it isn't that. Cooper is in a suit. And…his tie is the maroon of the party colours. Is Cooper…?

"That's right," says Cooper proudly, answering Blaine's unasked question as he steps into the hotel suite. "First time in years that I show up to one of these things of Dad's. Can't say it's for him, though. I heard there'll be alcohol there and, well, someone has to keep an eye on you, Blainers." He gives Blaine a wink. "Honestly, I think it's time that I start sharing some of my secrets. After all, someone's gotta tell you how to go out without the press finding out. And you know everyone knows you're gay and all that now, right?"

Blaine is only half-listening as he glances past Cooper into the hall, his relief at his guest being Cooper now replaced by an anxiousness to get Kurt out now that he's been granted a little extra time.

"Coop, I know we have a lot to catch each other up on, but I really need-"

"Cooper!"

Senator Anderson's booming voice is unmistakable. Blaine watches as his parents embrace Cooper, mentally cursing at the turn of events.

"So good to see you," says Senator Anderson genuinely. "Finally decided to show, eh?"

"Yeah, well, I haven't seen Blaine since Christmas, so I thought I should," says Cooper.

Senator Anderson's face falls at Cooper's indifference in revealing the true reasons for his presence.

"Well, it's still good to have you," says Senator Anderson. He checks his watch and turns to Blaine. "Blaine, I'm going to need you to start getting dressed. We have to leave the hotel in about an hour."

"Right," says Blaine. He turns to Cooper and speaks as pointedly as he can without giving himself away completely. "Cooper, do you want to come and help me choose my tie?"

"I thought you already picked out your tie," says Mrs Anderson.

"I just…need a second opinion on something," Blaine lies. "Coop?"

Blaine takes Cooper by the elbow, and is glad when his brother follows without resistance.

"Don't worry Mother, I _am_ the authority on things like this after all," Cooper throws over his shoulder, as Blaine drags him into his bedroom.

Blaine shuts the door behind them and turns to look at Cooper.

"Alright, let's see the options," says Cooper, clasping his hands together, "Although I don't see how it could help much either way – the party colours always wash you out, Blainey, I'm sorry to say-"

"Cooper, stop," Blaine interrupts. "I do need help with something you're an expert on…but it isn't ties."

Just as Cooper opens his mouth to ask, Wicked's _Defying Gravity_ sounds from the closet, followed by a "Crap" as the sound cuts off. Cooper's mouth instantly curves into a wide smile as the hushed murmurs of a whispered conversation fill the room.

"I never thought I'd see the day," says Cooper, heading towards the closet. "You snuck someone in, didn't you?"

Cooper slides open the closet door to reveal Kurt, who already has a finger pressed to his mouth requesting silence as he speaks into his phone.

"Dad, I'm fine I swear, I just went down to the Library," Kurt is saying. "I promise, I'll be back at the room in, like, 10 minutes to get ready for the debate. Do you honestly think I'd not give myself enough time to look my best?….Okay, okay, I'll see you soon."

Kurt slides his phone back into his pocket, looking across at Cooper

"Hi," he says, a little breathless. Blaine prefers to think that's because he's just been in a closet for the past five minutes. "You're Cooper Anderson, right?"

"Indeed I am," says Cooper, extending a hand for Kurt to shake. "And you must be Kurt, Blainey's…boyfriend?" Cooper ventures, turning back to Blaine.

Kurt and Blaine's eyes meet across the room, softening at meeting each other's gaze.

"Yeah," they sigh contentedly.

"Alright, enough with the lovesickness," Cooper snaps, and Blaine suspects that at least some (or most) of his irritation stems from how quickly Kurt had lost interest in him. "Blaine, I'm going to go back out there and make sure Dad and Mom are both in their room because I want to see Dad's suit or something. Then I'll call for you to come over and that'll be your sign to sneak Kurt out. Okay?"

"Okay," says Blaine.

Cooper leaves the bedroom and Kurt steps out of the closet, crossing the room to give Blaine one more kiss.

"I have to say, I didn't think the first few weeks of sneaking around would mean literally going back into the closet," murmurs Kurt.

His tone is mostly joking, but Blaine hears the slightest quiver in his voice. Blaine takes Kurt's face in both hands.

"It's just until the election's over, remember?" Blaine murmurs. "I promise."

Before Kurt can reply, Cooper calls out from somewhere on the other side of the door.

"Blaine!" says Cooper. "Come look at Dad's suit!"

"Coming!" Blaine calls back over his shoulder, before turning to Kurt. "Okay, let's go."

Kurt slips his hand into Blaine's as they quietly leave the room. They tiptoe across the lounge area before passing the half-closed door of the master bedroom until they're finally in the entrance hall. Once there, Kurt gives Blaine another quick kiss and a squeeze of his hand, before he disappears into the hallway, Blaine closing the door behind him as quietly as possible.

Blaine pulls off his shirt to make it look like he had at least been in the middle of changing, before joining the rest of his family in the master bedroom. As his father chastises him for walking around without a shirt on ("Really, Blaine, have some decency") and accepts the compliments of Mrs Anderson and Cooper, Blaine is distracted by a vibration in his pocket. When Mrs Anderson is fixing Senator Anderson's tie, Blaine pulls his phone out to check it.

_Kurt; 3:42pm: _So…I'm sharing a room with Finn and I can more than trust him to keep a secret (especially with my knowledge of his browser history, and connections with his girlfriend). We don't leave till tomorrow afternoon. If you want to come over, let me know. And I hope you do because I really enjoyed today xo

Blaine smiles. With something to look forward to, getting through the debate tonight is going to be just that little bit easier. Or so he thinks.


End file.
